No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - ¿Has tenido esa sensación de perder algo qué nunca tuviste? ... ¿has creído que no tienes más lágrimas?, él lo cree justo ahora... para ella son solo amigos solo que hay un pequeño problema... ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de la persona qué esta esperando un hijo tuyo?...
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**¡He vuelto después de tanto tiempo!**

**Lamento haberme desaparecido pero hubieron algunos problemas, vuelvo con muchas historias y realmente espero me apooyen en cada una de ellas.**

**Esta historia personalmente es un poco complicada y divertida, bueno en lo que considero divertida, espero les guste mucho y me apoyen.**

**Las personalidas son distintas en ambos personajes, es un Universo Alterno.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

¿Has tenido esa sensación de perder algo qué nunca tuviste? Así se sentía él... nunca la tuvo, ella solo era su amiga pero nunca estuvo en su poder no enamorarse de sus gestos, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, no es su culpa ni la de nadie, es el destino... ¿has creído que no tienes más lágrimas?,  
él lo cree justo ahora... para ella son solo amigos solo que hay un pequeño problema... ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de la persona qué esta esperando un hijo tuyo?... - No podemos ser solo amigos Sakuno - ... en nueve meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, se desarrollan sentimientos que pensaste nunca tener o te  
das cuenta de que siempre estuvieron allí solo que por miedo nunca les prestaste atención sino que simplemente los ignoraste pensando que desaparecerían solo que sucede que nunca desaparecen, solo están allí para despertar y darle un cambio a tu vida...**  
**

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo I**

Descendio las escaleras de prisa viendo a Sakuno hacer lo mismo pero con más rápidez - ¡Sakuno, Sakuno, espera! - le grito tratando de que se detuviera pero ella siguio bajando de prisa las escaleras, finalmente estuvo detrás de ella y la sujeto del antebrazo para que no siguiera avanzando - ¡N-No, dejame ir, a-alejate! - algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos y él simplemente odiaba verla de esa manera, le molestaba demasiado hacerla llorar o verla llorar, más si él era la razón.

\- ¡No, no pelees conmigo, dejame hablar! - le pidio y la cobriza negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba soltarse pero él simplemente quería abrazarla pero ella lo empujo con fuerza mientras lloraba aún más y lo señalaba con el dedo - ¡T-Tú, tú me hiciste esto... estoy embarazada de ti, de mi mejor amigo! - le grito como respuesta mientras lo empujaba hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared, tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse y no subir la voz - ¡No soy tu mejor amigo, te dije mis sentimientos y terminamos haciendo el amor así que no me vengas con que no sientes lo mismo que yo! - le espeto subiendo por completo el tono de voz, sin importarle nada.

\- ¡N-No siento lo mismo que tú... n-no lo s-si... - no la dejo terminar al tomarla de la mano derecha para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ello lo golpeaba en la espalda, al final se rindio y simplemente lloro en sus brazos con fuerza, la sujeto de la cintura para llevar una de sus manos a su espalda y trazar círculos en  
la misma queriendo que se calmara - Todo estara bien, no pasara nada, estare aquí Sakuno, no los dejare - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, poco a poco la solto, espero que ella lo golpeara o algo pero solo la vio asentir a lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno después de todo tenía dos meses de embarazo, seguía sin entender como era que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su embarazo pero no pensaba decirle nada, no deseaba hacerla enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba - Q-Quiero helado - pidio la cobriza y asintió de inmediato mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares, nunca había estado en sus planes enamorarse de ella mucho menos tener un hijo con ella pero la amaba y estaba seguro de que todo iba a estar bien o al menos iba a intentar que todo estuviera bien.

Tomo su mano con suavidad tratando de que lo siguiera, bajaron las escaleras con suavidad observando que ella lo hacía de manera más lenta, antes de darse cuenta estaban en el área de maternidad y ella se detuvo un poco cansada - No dormí muy bien, deja que descanse un poco - asintió mientras la cobriza tomaba asiento por lo que hizo lo mismo sosteniendo su mano, miro a las mujeres que estaban sentadas, sus embarazos se notaban mucho, algunas se veían cansadas, daban el aspecto de un completo zombie y él sinceramente esperaba que ella no se viera así.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen? - giro la cabeza para ver a una mujer de cabello castaño con un vientre enorme que los miraba con una leve sonrisa, pensaba contestar pero Sakuno se adelanto al sonreirle a la mujer - Dos meses pero él no es mi pareja ni nada, solo mi amigo - sintió horrible en el pecho por lo que solto la mano de ella y comenzo con su camino hacía la salida importandole poco si estaba siendo descortés, no tenía porque decirlo de esa manera sobretodo porque era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando, era cruel que no fuera considerada.

\- ¡Chotarou, Chotarou! - siguio con su camino sin mirar atrás, miro su reloj, tenía una junta importante en su empresa en una hora pero estaba allí, con ella y ella decía algo como eso, que se fuera muy lejos entonces, sintio que ella lo detenía por la camisa de vestir por lo que detuvo sus pasos, la observo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y los labios entreabiertos - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto enojado viendo como ella lo miraba sorprendida por el tono de voz empleado pero ya le daba lo mismo, si ella iba a ser así prefería no estar ni siquiera cerca.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas? - le pregunto mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza, sostuvo la mirada en su persona reprimiendo el sentimiento de querer matarla en esos momentos - Tengo una reunión en una hora... si vas a ir por ahí diciendo que soy solo tú amigo esto no va a funcionar, ¡soy el padre del bebé que esperas! - le grito mientras se revolvía el cabello en un gesto de cansancio, la observo alzar la vista mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, odiaba que hiciera eso porque siempre terminaba sintiendose culpable cuando no lo era y era cruel que actuara de esa manera.

\- S-Solo somos amigos - aseguro ella y él desvío ligeramente la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco, ella tenía que estar de broma con respecto a ese tema - No podemos ser solo amigos Sakuno - ataco mientras su celular sonaba, maldijo por lo bajo aquello, ya estaba desesperado e iba a empezar a gritarle a todo el mundo si no se calmaba en ese mismo momento - ¿P-Por qué no podemos ser solo amigos? - pregunto Sakuno viendolo directamente a los ojos y él solto una suave risa, era de verdad medio tonta o solo lo decía para molestarlo.

\- ¡Porque estas esperando un hijo mío Sakuno! ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo en este momento, irás conmigo a la empresa, vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar, tenía que empezar a cuidarla porque después de todo era la madre de su hijo o hija así que era su responsabilidad velar por su bienestar, solo esperaba que ella en algún momento lo amará como él hacía con ella.

* * *

Sentía una leve agitación en el pecho debido a que el peliplateado estaba sosteniendo su mano, siempre que él hacía eso se sentía de esa manera, era algo que nunca entendía y que nunca lograba evitar - Entra - Ootori abrio la puerta y ella abordo el deportivo descapotable, él rodeo el mismo para subir y ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? - pregunto mientras el auto emprendía la marcha, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tener que lidiar con los amigos de su amigo aunque en esos momentos era el padre de su hijo o hija.

\- Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo, es más que obvio que tengo que cuidarte, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a ambos, te quedarás en mi oficina mientras yo estoy en la sala de conferencia, no le abras la puerta a nadie - asintió ante la órden dada, solo esperaba que él no se tardara demasiado aunque era inevitable porque después de todo era el presidente de una compañía mundialmente famosa, miles de marcas mundiales luchaban por un contrato con su empresa, era muy famosa y obtenía muchas ganancias al año, no por nada él era el millonario número uno en el mundo.

\- ¿T-Tardarás mucho? - pregunto mientras trataba de que su cabello no se desacomodara, él era rico y ella era de clase media, se estaba dando una idea de lo que todo el mundo iba a decir cuando se enteraran de su embarazo - Tengo una junta con una empresa que esta afiliada a la mía, presentaran un nuevo producto, espero no tardar, ¿porqué la pregunta? - pregunto este mientras giraba y checaba algunas cosas en los aparatos que tenía el auto, se mordio un poco el labio al ver que se acercaban a su destino.

Ella no estaba vestida como para pisar el gran edificio, de alguna u otra manera se identificaba en aquel libro que era mundialmente conocido, ella era la chica de media clase que había conquistado a Grey - P-Por nada - contesto bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el auto se detuvo delante del edificio y este bajo, de inmediato sintió las miradas de todo el mundo, este abrio su puerta y la tomo de la mano para salir del auto - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Quieres comer algo? - de inmediato la inundo de preguntas que lejos de querer contestarla solo la hicieron sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Las miradas de las mujeres le molestaban demasiado, él era su amigo nada más así que no tenía porque pensar en esas cosas - Q-Quiero helado - le señalo y este asintió para comenzar a tirar de su mano hacía dentro de su empresa, la recepción estaba llena de hombres y mujeres de negocios que lo miraron de inmediato y por ende la miraron a ella - Ootori-sama, la junta empieza en diez minutos, la recorrí porque los empresarios salen esta misma tarde de vuelta a su país - una mujer hermosa pelirroja los intercepto antes de llegar al elevador.

La misma la miro con un poco de alteza lo que provoco que apretara de más la mano de Ootori que descendio su mirada para verla - Estare allí, asegurate de que compren helado... ¿de qué lo quieres Sakuno? - alzo la mirada y lo observo sonriendole, la pelirroja se sorprendio al escuchar eso, sentía que las palabras no salían de sus labios, era imposible que contestara a esa pregunta cuando su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sentía sus mejillas arder, trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían... ¿porqué su corazón latía de esa manera?.

* * *

Sonrió levemente al ver que ella no reaccionaba, se inclino para tomarla del mentón - Tu favorito es el de vainilla ¿verdad? - pregunto y ella asintió con ese hermoso sonrojo que siempre lo había cautivado, desde que la había conocido la había amado, beso suavemente sus labios importandole poco que lo estuvieran viendo - Asegurate de que le den helado de vainilla, cuídala en mi oficina, en cuanto termine la junta volvere... cuídala con tu vida después de todo esta esperando a mi heredero - le pidio a su asistente que asintió efusivamente mientras soltaba la mano de la cobriza para empujarla con suavidad al elevador.

Observo que las puertas se cerraron y él simplemente abordo el otro elevador, tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar en este, tenía que asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera, tendría que hacer varias llamadas para que instalaran las cosas de ella en su mansión porque no pensaba dejar que viviera sola cuando estaba embarazada, solo esperaba que ella no hiciera todo demasiado difícil, su celular sonó y miro el número de su amigo, sería gracioso cuando se enterara de que ella estaba embarazada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y fue su turno de sorprenderse al ver a Keigo delante de él con su celular en la mano - ¿Alguna razón del porqué no me contestas? - pregunto este y él solo sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, caminaron hacía la sala de conferencias, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí ya que  
dirigía su propia empresa pero siempre le gustaba molestarlo antes de algo importante - Tengo una noticia importante - comento mientras se detenían en la puerta de la sala, el castaño se acomodo los lentes mientras se recargaba en la pared de la sala.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto este y él sonrió como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura - Sakuno tiene dos meses de embarazo... esta esperando a mi hijo - comento esperando la reacción del castaño que sonrió mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente - ¡Felicidades, por fin lograste conquistarla! Espero sea un sobrino, no más que eso, sere su padrino - aseguro su amigo con una enorme sonrisa, le dio algunas palmaditas a su espalda mientras se separaban - Solo hay un problema - añadio y Keigo lo miro no entendiendo de que hablaba, sinceramente él tampoco sabía como le iba a decir.

\- Sakuno me ve solo como su amigo, dejo en claro que no quiere verme como algo más, aún cuando esta esperando a mi hijo - comento observando que los miembros restantes del grupo que iba a ver entraban a la sala no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante él que simplemente los saludo con una inclinación de cabeza - Eso si es un problema, veo que estas ocupado, ¿te parece si vamos a un bar esta noche y platicamos? - asintió abriendo la puerta de la sala de conferencia llamando la atención de los presentes que de inmediato se levantaron de sus asientos - Yo te llamo - Keigo asintió antes de marcharse y él suspiro un poco, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo de parte de su amigo, él amaba a Sakuno e iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para conquistarla. 

* * *

Se llevo a la boca una cucharada de helado mientras miraba por la ventana de la enorme oficina del peliplateado, estaba sentada en la silla de este, la chica pelirroja era la asistente de Chotarou y en esos momentos estaba fuera haciendo sus deberes, le había dicho que si quería cualquier cosa solo la llamara, ella lo único que deseaba era entender algunas cosas de los ultimos sucesos - ¡No puede pasar, señorita, no puede pasar! - giro en la silla para observar que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer rubia que vestía elegantemente, estaba usando unos lentes negros y al verla la miro con verdadera odio.

Ella ni siquiera la conocía así que no tenía porque mirarla de esa manera - ¡Maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a estar con Chotarou?! ¡Él es mío así que te quiero fuera de aquí en este mismo instante! - la chica acorto la distancia para tomarla del antebrazo y bajarla de la silla provocando que cayera al suelo, un quejido salio de sus labios al golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio - ¡¿Qué crees qué estas haciendo Anabeth?! - reconocio la voz de Chotarou, escucho algunos pasos pero solo sintio como la rubia la miraba con más odio que antes mientras alzaba la mano.

Por instinto cerro los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego, abrio lentamente los ojos y miro a Ootori que veía con instintos asesinos a la chica rubia que lo miraba dolida - Intenta tocar de nuevo a la madre de mi hijo y te mato, ya llame a seguridad, no quiero verte de nuevo en mi edificio, ¡largo de aquí! - la chica rubia salio llorando, no sabía que había sucedido pero algo en el pecho le estaba doliendo, ¿eran celos?, no, no podía sentirlos porque eran solo amigos después de todo, escucho un suspiro de parte del peliplateado que de inmediato la miro preocupado.

\- Vamos, te llevare al hospital, quiero asegurarme de que no sea nada malo - se acuclillo ante ella y antes de darse cuenta estaba en sus brazos empezando con el camino a la salida, se sujeto de su cuello sintiendose un poco mareada, el vómito estaba a punto de llegar a su destino por lo que jalo el cabello de Ootori que gimio de dolor - U-Un baño - le susurro y este de inmediato abrio una puerta que estaba a mano derecha del elevador, se encontro con un baño muy fino pero no era momento de admirar esas cosas.

Fue depositada cerca del inodoro y vómito sintiendo el ardor en la garganta además del sudor en su frente, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras seguía vomitando, Chotarou la sostenía por la cintura mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarla, finalmente termino y él la levanto con suavidad para acercarla al lavabo y ayudarla a limpiarse - ¿Te duele la cabeza? - negó ante su pregunta referente al golpe de hace unos momentos, finalmente quedo más o menos presentable y él la cargo con suavidad para abordar el elevador que emprendio la marcha.

\- ¿Q-Quién era ella? - sentía la garganta medio atascada después de vomitar, el elevador se abrio y salieron, se acurruco en su pecho tratando de relajarse y olvidarse de las personas que en esos momentos los estaban viendo - Llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conozco, eso fue en la preparatoria Sakuno, conocí a Anabeth en una de las fiestas que mis padres organizaban, una cosa llevo a la otra y termine acostandome con ella, la volví a ver unos meses después y paso lo mismo, durante un tiempo estuvimos así hasta que acepte que estaba enamorado de ti, entonces deje de verla pero ella no quedo muy bien - apreto el agarre en su cuello enojada con lo que había pasado entre ambos pero no debía ser así y estaba demasiada confundida por ello. 

* * *

Miro a Sakuno recostada en la cama mientras el doctor procedía a revisarle la cabeza con sumo cuidado, de verdad iba a matar a la rubia por hacerle eso a la madre de su heredero porque estaba seguro de que sería un niño - No es nada malo, solo un sangrado leve pero para prevenir que algo malo te suceda ahora que estas embarazada toma esta pastilla, solo por hoy durante la noche - el médico procedio a escribir una receta mientras él simplemente observaba a la cobriza hacer un mohín con una mano en la cabeza, seguramente donde estaba el golpe.

Le encantaba verla ser como una niña, en menos de dos minutos los dejaron irse por lo que se apresuro a ayudarla a bajarse de la cama tomando su mano con suavidad, la sostuvo de la cadera mientras salían del consultorio - Ordene que llevaran tus cosas a la mansión, lo que te haga falta lo compraremos en esta semana, no quiero que estes sola ahora que estas esperando a nuestro hijo - comento él mientras la jalaba para que siguiera caminando, ella estaba absorta por lo que acababa de decir, no tenía derecho alguno a hacer algo como eso.

\- ¿C-Cómo te atreviste? - pregunto en un susurro y él se detuvo para mirarla sin entender porque preguntaba de esa manera - ¿De qué hablas? Lo hice por el bien del bebé - aseguro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lo era de hecho porque deseaba que nada les faltara, no había sido desconsiderado ni nada de eso - ¡N-No tenías el derecho de hacer algo como eso! ¡T-Todo mundo dira que estoy contigo por tú dinero... por eso... por eso eres solo mi amigo! ¡D-Deja de tomar las decisiones por ti solo! - le grito mientras soltaba su mano.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba con verdadera furia, la jalo del antebrazo importandole poco si estaba siendo demasiado rudo - Basta, no tome la decisión por mi mismo, ¡lo hice por los tres!, no soy solo tu amigo, ¡soy el padre de tu hijo!, deja de pensar en ti y empieza a pensar en los tres, no eres una niña, eres una mujer madura que en este momento esta esperando un hijo así que deja de ser egoísta, ¡te amo más que a mi vida y simplemente pense que estaba haciendo algo bien, no puedes culparme por eso! - le espeto mientras la soltaba furioso, esa situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

Se llevo una mano al cabello despeinandolo mientras trataba de calmarse, tenía que poner las cosas en claro en esos momentos - No va a funcionar sino dejas de hacer esto Sakuno, ¿no puedes amarme por solo un día o por un momento? - pregunto mirandola con dolor y ella simplemente descendio la mirada, eso solo quería decir que no lo quería ni lo amaba, solo le tenía cariño de un hermano - Si no puedes amarme esta bien, ya da lo mismo pero estas esperando a mi hijo así que espero que sigas mis órdenes, tengo una cita con una empresaria así que te llevare a la mansión y después me iré, vamos - él comenzo a caminar pensando que le seguiría el paso, lo mejor era colocar distancia antes de salir más lastimado, solo quería un poco de descanso en esos momentos. 

* * *

Sakuno lo miro avanzar y se mordio el labio, no quería que la dejara sola en la mansión, no lo deseaba en lo absoluto mucho menos si era para ir a una cita con una mujer que seguramente era más hermosa que ella, avanzo de prisa donde él para sujetarlo por la muñeca deteniendo su andar y dejo de pensar en todo lo que la estaba atormentando para jalarlo de la corbata y unir sus labios en un beso necesitado, lo sintio dudar pero esto se esfumo al tomarla de la cintura para levantarla, por instinto enredo sus piernas en su cintura jalandolo por el cuello aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Chotarou abrio una puerta y la cerro mientras sus manos tanteaban su pantalón, las manos de ella desanudaron su corbata, se separaron un poco para buscar aire mientras él desabrochaba su pantalón, antes de darse cuenta este cayo al piso, poco le importo donde estaban, simplemente quería hacer el amor con él, quiza era que no solo lo veía como un amigo sino como algo más, su blusa fue levantada mientras ella desabrochaba el pantalón de vestir de Chotarou.

\- No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Sakuno - y antes de darse cuenta él estaba dentro de ella, reprimio un gemido mordiendo su cuello - C-Chotarou - lo llamo entre la nube de placer en la cual se encontraban, las embestidas empezaron siendo necesitadas, rasguñaba su espalda al sentirlo moverse, no quería ser demasiado ruidosa, se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras él seguía moviendose, el placer termino y ambos gimieron el nombre del otro, lo miro un poco notando que estaba sudando levemente mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco - T-Te a-am... - guardo silencio al morderse el labio, no podía decirlo, no podía, él parecio no escucharla y se alegro por eso, lo observo besar su frente con suavidad - Conseguiré que me ames así que preparate, ¿de acuerdo? - la sonrisa de él la deslumbro y solo atino a sonreir un poco, quiza era que él tenía razón y no podían ser solo amigos pero eso el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Saludos a todas las que se preocuparon por mí. Las amo 3**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo II**

Ladeo la cabeza observando que dormía placidamente en su regazo, el auto iba a una velocidad calmada, lo justo como para no querer despertarla de su sueño, los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver absolutamente la luz del sol y agradecía eso porque lo menos que necesitaba era que ella despertara, su conductor no podía ver nada de lo que pasaba en los asientos de atrás, acaricio con sus dedos sus mejillas, sus labios y sonrió, nuevamente le había hecho el amor pero aún sentía esa sensación de que no la tenía, ella no era suya, no le pertenecía.

La observo removerse un poco y sonrió, le parecía demasiado tierno pero odiaba que lo mirara con ojos de amistad, dio un profundo suspiro, al final de cuentas había terminado mandando a uno de sus asesores con la empresaria que tenía que estar viendo justo en esos momentos - Todo por ti - susurro mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por las mejillas de la cobriza, le parecía un ángel, la había conocido hace mucho y desde que sus ojos se posaron en ella supo dede ese momento que no iba a amar a alguien más, solo a ella.

El auto detuvo su andar poco a poco y la tomo con firmeza de la cintura para recorrerse hasta la puerta, la misma se abrio y el conductor le hizo una reverencia de inmediato, salio sosteniendo con firmeza a Sakuno que apreto un poco más su cuello, amaba cada gesto como esos o cada acción en ese caso, comenzo con su andar hacía la mansión cuando noto dos autos delante de la misma, un leve estremecimiento lo recorrio... sus padres, eso si que iba de mal en peor, ellos no iban a aceptar que la cobriza fuera parte de la familia, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto.

\- Ni siquiera intentes huir - se tenso de inmediato al escuchar a su padre a sus espaldas, eso no podía estar pasandole, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, giro con Sakuno aún en sus brazos y se encontro con la mirada de molestia de su padre quien al darse cuenta que cargaba a la cobriza en sus brazos se acerco con instintos de querer apartarla por lo que de inmediato la hizo bajar importandole demasiado si se despertaba pero la necesitaba despierta, la protegio con sus brazos y le mando una mirada de advertencia a su padre que lo miro con más furia que antes.

\- C-Chotarou - bajo la vista observando que ella había hecho un mohín al despertar de esa manera, le sonrió con calma cuando se dio cuenta que ella giro la cabeza observando a su padre, de inmediato retrocedio hasta chocar con su pecho por lo que volvio a pasar sus brazos por su cuerpo protegiendola del mismo que solo dio un leve suspiro - No vamos a consentir que contraigas matrimonio con ella y lo sabes... no es de nuestro nivel - siseo mirandola con un poco de repudio, noto que ella se tensaba y estremecía al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Lo bueno del asunto es que no les estoy pidiendo su opinión, es la mujer que amo y punto, no necesito su permiso - sentencio fríamente mientras la tomaba de la mano para dar media vuelta con intenciones de entrar a la mansión, las mismas se fueron por la borda cuando observo a su madre a unos metros de distancia, la mirada de la misma era de muerte, esa sonrisa ladeada que tenía en el rostro nunca era una buena señal, la observo acercarse hasta detenerse delante de ambos, por inercia apreto más la mano de Sakuno, odiaba que sus padres lo emboscaran de esa manera.

\- Te doy un cheque en blanco, te deshaces de ese engendro que cargas, te vas de la vida mi hijo y puedes colocar cualquier cantidad en el mismo - observo que Sakuno se pegaba más a su pecho, incluso con esa oferta ella no se iba a ir, en momentos como esos agradecía que no estuviera en su faceta de odio porque lo más seguro era que Sakuno ya se hubiera ido, la cobriza negó con la cabeza ante su madre que aspiro aire tratando de no lanzarse sobre la misma - Fuera de aquí, esta cansada - la tomo con más fuerza de la mano y caminaron hacía la entrada de la mansión.

Las puertas se abrieron y observo a aquella persona que había sido más importante que Sakuno en sus días de secundaria, no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual que siempre solo que no quería verla en esos momentos - Hola... Cho-kun - odiaba aquel "apodo" que le había colocado, lo detestaba más que nunca, sin embargo, una cálidez nacio en su corazón al escuchar su tono de voz... no la había olvidado del todo, solto de inmediato la mano de la cobriza que lo miraba sorprendida por la acción - Nana - saludo con una sonrisa leve observando que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, demasiado tierno.

\- Sakuno, ve con una de las mucamas, te llevaran a tu habitación - le ordeno a la misma que lo miro con más asombro meintras negaba con la cabeza, Nana se mordio ligeramente el labio y él solo miro de mala manera a la cobriza - ¡Que te vayas ahora! - le grito a la misma que solo corrio entrando a la mansión, las puertas se cerraron y dejo escapar el aire, no era tan complicado seguir una órden pero al parecer el día de hoy si que lo era - Vamos - tomo de la mano a la castaña que lo siguio encantada a su despacho.

* * *

Sakuno se detuvo delante de una habitación, no había ido con ninguna mucama, cerro la puerta con pestillo y corrio hasta la cama para subirse en la misma sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos, no detuvo las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, él nunca le gritaba y si lo hacía se disculpaba de inmediato pero no había sido así en esa ocasión, apreto las sábanas de satín rojo que adornaban la cama, le dolía mucho que le hubiera gritado además... ¿quién era esa chica?, le molestaba que la misma hubiera sido más importante que ella en esos momentos.

Ella estaba cargando a su hijo no aquella chica castaña de ojos verdes, la misma era demasiado hermosa, quiza después de todas las negativas Chotarou se hubiera cansado y la iba a dejar, inesperadamente aquella idea le molestaba demasiado, no quería eso, él... le pertenecía - Idiota - murmuro mientras sentía un ardor subiendo por su vientre, se levanto de inmediato de la cama y corrio hasta el sanitario, se acerco al mismo y vómito lo poco que había comido en el día, ni siquiera había desayunado bien y mucho menos comido.

El agua haciendo contacto con sus labios la hizo gemir de dolor, un leve ardor estaba en los mismos y odiaba esa sensación, las náuseas habían estado acabandola pero era obvio que no se lo iba a decir al peliplateado y menos ahora que había preferido a alguien más, a alguien que no era ella, camino de vuelta a la cama y se dejo caer sobre la misma, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo - C-Chotarou - murmuro su nombre antes de caer rendida ante el sueño, odiaba esa faceta del embarazo pero no era como si se pudiera quejar o algo así, detestaba la simple idea de que él estuviera con otra por eso su mente se quedo completamente en blanco alejando la idea de que él no la amaba más.

* * *

Ladeo la cabeza observando a Nana que estaba sentada delante de él con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que había iluminado sus días de secundaria - Que te quede claro que no la corrí por ti, ni por mis padres simplemente... no deseo que se mezcle con gente inmunda como tú - siseo fríamente tratando de alejar los pensamientos de querer abrazarla o besarla, esa mujer no podía seguir causandole aquellas sensaciones, ella había destrozado su vida en esos días así que debía dejar de mirarla con cariño o con algun sentimiento similar.

\- La situación no me dio eso a entender... admite que no me has olvidado - sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguía siendo completamente capaz de hablar sin ninguna sensación de remordimiento, tenía razón pero su ventaja era que había cambiado con el paso de los días o años así que ella no lo iba a notar - Ignoro la razón por la que mis padres te llamaron pero no te quiero cerca, ni de ella ni de mí, vete Nana, aún estas a tiempo de que no te odie más de lo que ya hago - sentencio con firmeza para levantarse de su asiento.

La castaña lo miro indignada mientras se levantaba, ahí estaba la faceta que quería sacar para gritarle sin remordimientos - No pienso irme, tus padres me llamaron para sacar a esa niña de tu vida y es justo lo que hare... Chotarou tú me amas a mí - una de sus manos lo tomo por la corbata acercandolo a su cuerpo, sonrió mientras ella se inclinaba tratando de besarlo, suficiente, la tomo del antebrazo tirando del mismo lo suficiente como para separarla de su cuerpo escuchando un grito de su parte pero poco le importo.

\- Fuera de mi casa - la jalo hasta el salón donde estaban sus padres que se sorprendieron al ver como trataba a la castaña pero poco le importo, camino hasta la puerta de la mansión con ella y la saco fuerza haciendo lo mismo con sus padres - Intenten hacer algo contra ella y no temere en ir contra ustedes - dicho esto cerro la puerta con fuerza, le daba lo mismo si estaba siendo un poco agresivo, Sakuno y su hijo en esos momentos era lo más importante para él, el solo pensar que algo malo les pudiera pasar acababa con él así que no lo iba a permitir en lo absulto, antes muerto y ahora tenía que ir donde ella antes de que algo malo sucediera, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era empezar una pelea, solamente quería cuidarla y justo eso haría.

* * *

Se removio en la cama sintiendo seca la garganta, se estiro un poco notando que una suave tela cubría su cuerpo, ella no recordaba nada de aquello por lo que se levanto de inmediato de manera que quedo sentada sobre la cama abriendo los ojos cuando observo a Chotarou recostado a su lado tecleando algunas cosas en una lap too mientras a su lado residían su celular y algunas hojas - La cena sera traída en unos momentos, no has probado bocado y necesito que estes bien - señalo este sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo lo que la disgusto demasiado.

\- ¿Q-Qué te crees? - le pregunto enojada observando que este ladeaba la cabeza observandola con una sonrisa cansada - ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Tengo que terminar esto - señalo y ella encarno una ceja mientras se bajaba de la cama en busca de sus zapatos, se iría a casa o a donde fuera porque no pensaba hablar con él nunca más, sería madre soltera - M-Me voy a casa - señalo en un susurro aún mirando por la enorme habitación, observo que el peliplateado abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se bajaba de la cama con prisas casi tropezando con las sábanas de seda.

\- ¡N-No! - le grito con desesperación y ella lo miro de mala manera, no se iba a quedar con él, antes muerta - V-Vete con... la castaña - le espeto observando sus zapatos que tomo de inmediato con aires de salir de allí pero la mano de él colocandose sobre su muñeca no se lo permitio - Deja que te explique - pidio este con anhelo mientras la miraba con calma, una calma que ella no sentía en lo absoluto, trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al sujetarla con más fuerza, se removio del agarre mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¡V-Vete con ella! Sueltame C-Chotarou... no quiero nada contigo - hablo observando que este tan solo la tomaba de la cintura para abrazarla contra su pecho sujetandola con desesperación - No, no lo digas... no digas que no me quieres, no digas que no me amas, no digas que no quieres nada conmigo - le pidio con palabras ahogadas y ella solo se aferro a su pecho mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas - L-La p-preferiste a ella - bien, lo admitía estaba celosa, no podía ocultarlo pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos, eso no estaba bien.

\- Todo tiene una razón Sakuno pero solo quiero... besarte ahora - y lo hizo, la sujeto como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella se aferro a su cuello como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer... _en algún punto las ropas empezaron a sobrar._

* * *

Admiro a la cobriza que descansaba con paz a su lado, delinio con las yemas de sus dedos su espalda desnuda, la sábana simpletamente cubría su cintura y piernas, su piel era simplemente hermosa, nuevamente la había poseído y debía detenerse cuanto antes, eso no estaba bien, eso solo era una manera de no matarse entre ambos y a ninguno de los dos les hacía bien, tenía que encontrar la manera de amarla sin la necesidad de pelar, sin la necesidad de que ella se afianzara de que solo eran amigos cuando no podían solo serlo.

Dio un leve suspiro mientras besaba con cariño su cabeza para tomar el celular y contestar a las llamadas de Keigo porque de alguna u otra manera sabían que eran de él, la cena había quedado olvidada por el momento y eso no podía ser - Creí que la copa sería hoy - sonrió ante el tono de su amigo que parecía estar un poco achispado, ni siquiera un hola pero no lo culpaba porque después de todo no lo había llamado ni nada - Lo siento... Nana estuvo aquí con mis padres - podía jurar que alguien estaba en esos momentos limpiando el estropicio causado por su amigo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Qué te dijo? - sonrió mientras observaba como Sakuno se removía en busca de calor, beso su hombro con suavidad escuchandola suspirar un poco, la amaba de verdad, mucho más de lo que había amado a Nana - Quería que Sakuno se fuera al igual que mis padres, al parecer se han unido... estuve a punto de perderla por ellos, no tengo idea de que voy a hacer - se sincero con su amigo escuchando el sonido del bar donde habían quedado de verse, eso no estaba en sus planes siendo sincero, que sus padres se aliaran con ella nunca lo había imaginado.

\- Solo cuídala, tienes que tenerla cerca, de esa manera nadie le hara daño, lo sabes bien - asintió aunque sabía que su amigo no podía verlo, miro a la cobriza que se removio quedando pegada a su pecho, al parecer quería calor y bueno él si estaba caliente sin dobles intenciones claro estaba, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura pegandola a su pecho con cuidado - Eso hare, lamento de verdad no haber ido - se disculpo con su amigo escuchando una suave risa de parte de este, podía jurar que estaba con alguien más en esos momentos.

\- Tranquilo, podemos ir mañana a comer, claro esta que con ella - por razones como esas era que valoraba demasiado a Atobe, beso la mejilla de la cobriza viendo que ella se quejaba tiernamente - Te llamare para confirmarlo, nos vemos - su amigo se despidio y él colgó observando a la mujer que amaba, era su vida, si algo le llegaba a pasar nunca se lo iba a perdonar quiza era momento de hablar seriamente con ella sobre Nana, aunque no estaba totalmente preparado para ello pero por ella lo haría, por Sakuno era necesario hacerlo.

Beso su mejilla con suavidad para acomodarse a su lado cerrando los ojos un poco, el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo pero por primera vez en su vida podía decir con certeza que no deseaba dormirse, simplemente quería observarla y trazar su cuerpo una vez más pero quedo completamente dormido después de besar sus cabellos.

* * *

Tomo aire por décima vez antes de abrir los ojos observando que Ootori se estaba colocando la corbata con movimientos pausados - Buenos días - saludo este con una enorme sonrisa y ella simplemente quería salir corriendo, de nueva cuenta se había dejado llevar, ¿qué estaba mal con ella?, ladeo la cabeza mientras le sonreía un poco notando que este caminaba hasta donde se encontraba, por instinto retrocedio en la cama escuchando un suspiro de parte de este - Date una ducha, irás conmigo a la empresa, nos vamos en treina minutos, desayunaras allá, en ese armario hay ropa, tomo lo que quieras - dicho esto salio de allí y ella suspiro un poco más tranquila.

Bajo de la cama para caminar a la ducha, tenía que estar calmada ante la situación entre ambos, no podía darse el lujo de jugar con los sentimientos de Chotarou, no podía hacerlo, lo estimaba y mucho... quiza hasta lo amaba, antes de darse cuenta salio de la ducha para caminar al armario sorprendiendose de ver demasiada ropa de mujer que apostaba era de su talla, no se equivoco en lo absoluto, tomo la misma con cuidado observando que era de diseñador, ella realmente odiaba sentirse como una persona adinerada cuando no lo era en lo absoluto.

Cepillo su cabello con movimientos pausados para salir de la habitación, giro por los pasillos hasta que reconocio las escaleras que comenzo a bajar con calma, una blusa strapless de color amarillo además de un short de color azul cielo, su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones del mismo caer por su rostro, era un atuendo juveníl pero ella no aparentaba su edad, camino hasta el comedor abriendo los ojos al ver a la castaña del día anterior sentada delante del peliplateado solo que este estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa mirando a la misma con expresión fría.

\- ¿Aún no lo olvidas? - pregunto este con un tono burlón, observo el rostro de Ootori mirarla con más frialdad que antes, apreto los puños entrando en el comedor observando que ambos la miraban, sin ninguna consideración camino hasta donde estaba Chotarou para apartar sus manos y tomar asiento en sus piernas mirando a la castaña que estaba sorprendida al parecer - ¿Algún asunto que quieras atender con mi prometido? - pregunto con altiveza observando como la chica frente a ellos los miraba con demasiada sorpresa.

No iba a permitir que alguien más le quitara a Chotarou, era su amigo así que no pensaba dejar que nadie se acercara cuando estaba embarazada de él, ella estaba esperando a su hijo así que no iba a permitir que lo apartaran de su lado, era solo porque era su amigo claro estaba o... ¿había algo más?.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de verdad.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo III**

Chotarou no salía de su sorpresa aunque no lo demostraba mucho, observo a Sakuno como si nada malo hubiera dicho, de hecho era así pero nunca había pensado que diría algo como aquello cuando solo lo veía como un amigo, miro hacía adelante viendo que Nana parecía confundida por la pregunta, noto que tenso la mandíbula mientras se levantaba de su asiento con instintos asesinos, sabía que estaba más que furiosa pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado al menos por el momento, noto que Sakuno llevaba una de sus manos a la suya para sujetarla con fuerza mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

\- ¿Prometido? No lo creo cariño, Chotarou es mío, siempre ha sido mío - señalo Nana con furia mientras tomaba su bolso para dar media vuela, aunque sus palabras no hubieran sonado como una amenaza lo eran y él lo tenía más que claro, penso que se iría pero la vio detenerse y ladear el rostro mientras sonreía dandole una completa impresión de miedo - Creo que tendre que dejarles a los dos en claro que él es mío pero puedo comenzar diciendote algo querida... preguntale a tu prometido si de verdad esta seguro de querer tener ese niño o niña - y dicho esto continuo con su camino.

Por instinto levanto a la cobriza de sus piernas mientras la tomaba de la mano sin mediar alguna palabra, no podía darse el lujo de que ella empezara con preguntas que no quería responder en esos momentos, tomo su maletín para salir de la mansión a tiempo viendo como el auto de la castaña desaparecía, camino hacía la limusina y abrio la puerta subiendo en la misma a Sakuno, se subio después y la misma emprendio la marcha, acomodo el maletín entre ambos mientras tomaba una tablet que se encontraba en el auto.

Empezo a teclear con prisas observando que la cobriza se removía en su asiento - Olvida lo que Nana dijo - ordeno notando que ella negaba con la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos por lo que dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y le sostuvo la mirada - ¿P-Por qué dijo eso? - pregunto esta, sabía que en algún momento tenía que decirselo pero no era ese momento, no después de que de pronto se sentía cansado por haber escuchado a la mujer que una vez había amado hablar de aquel tema que era tabú en su vida.

\- Luego Sakuno - ataco tomando de nueva cuenta la tablet para disponerse a seguir con su trabajo, escucho que ella suspiraba pero no volvio a preguntar nada y él verdaderamente agradecio eso porque en esos momentos no estaba como para contestar aquellas preguntas que siempre luchaba porque salieran a la luz.

* * *

La limusina se detuvo delante de la empresa de Chotarou y ella solo lo observo salir para extenderle la mano que tomo de inmediato, salio del auto escuchando que la puerta era cerrada, este la condujo con prisas hacía la entrada cuando una chica salio corriendo por la misma para saltarle al cuello al peliplateado que sonreía enormemente mientras la sostenía por la cintura y besaba su mejilla, solto el agarre en su mano y le entrego el maletín a su asistente que salía apresurada, observo la sonrisa de enorme felicidad en el rostro del padre de su bebé y algo se removío dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Te extrañe tanto, tanto, tanto pequeña - un temblor la recorrio cuando le dijo eso a la chica pelirroja que solo besaba sus mejillas y su frente, antes de darse cuenta unas chicas más o menos de la misma edad se acercaron a este y ella paso a ser un segundo plano, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, se suponía que tenía que estar al pendiente de ella pero nunca iba a ser así, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas pero dolía mucho, acababa de descubrir que no quería que ninguna mujer se acercara a Chotarou.

\- Tengo una junta en diez minutos, en cuanto termine sere todo tuyo - la pelirroja asintió emocionada y ella retrocedio algunos pasos, ese "sere todo tuyo" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, siguio caminando hacía atrás mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo, alejandose de la fuente del dolor - ¡Sakuno! - no se detuvo ante el grito de Ootori, solo siguio corriendo, esquivo algunas personas al igual que carros y solo continuo con su camino, no quería sentir ese dolor porque estaba muy confundida y no quería estarlo.

* * *

Solto a su pequeña prima que estaba desconcertada al igual que las demás chicas, eso no le estaba pasando, no podía estar pansando - Necesito que la encuentren ¡ahora! - le grito a su personal de seguridad que había salido ante su grito, los mismos asintieron de inmediato para movilizarse y él maldijo por lo bajo, no entendía la actitud de Sakuno o quiza si la entendía, estaba desconcertada por las palabras de Nana a quien en esos momentos estaba odiando con todo, se mordio ligeramente el labio, nada estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado.

Camino hacía dentro del edificio soltando algunas maldiciones - Asegurate de que la encuentren en menos de una hora, cuando llegue la quiero en mi oficina, despeja todo el edificio, en cuanto Sakuno pise este edificio dales el día libre - le sentencio a su asistente que asintió entre sorprendida y confusa pero solo apreto el botón del elevador para que este llegara, abordo de inmediato observando que su prima se acercaba a su asistente que le explicaba más o menos la situación, lo último que observo fue a la pelirroja sonriendo enormemente antes de que las puertas de su elevador privado se cerraran.

Dio un hondo suspiro, ella no podía hacer esas cosas cada que quisiera, las puertas se abrieron y camino directo a la sala de conferencias, era necesario cerrar ese trato y por el bien de todos en la humanidad esperaba que Sakuno estuviera en menos de una hora allí con él o entonces si que ardería Troya.

* * *

Para empezar no sabía como es que justo en ese momento se encontraba en la oficina de Chotarou con la asistente del mismo colocando una taza de té delante mientras le sonreía tratando de calmarla - El señor estara aquí en cinco minutos Sakuno-san - dicho esto hizo una reverencia para retirarse, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos o al menos así lo sentía porque estos le dolía, tenía rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, ella realmente no había pensando en escapar pero le era inevitable no haberlo hecho, se sentía cansada de ser siempre la segunda en la "relación" que tenían.

La puerta se abrio y giro el cuerpo observando al peliplateado que respiraba con agitación además de que parecía más que furioso, retrocedio hasta chocar contra el escritorio presa del miedo, sabía que él no le iba a hacer nada pero aún así tenía miedo, mucho miedo - ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo que se te da la gana?! ¡Con un carajo Sakuno estás embarazada! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si te sucede algo?! - este camino hasta donde ella para tomarla de los antebrazos exigiendo una respuesta, ella no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella pero al mismo tiempo furioso.

\- L-Lo s-siento - la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía con ganas de vómitar además de que sus piernas se sentían debiles - ¡Un lo siento no vale Sakuno, estaba muriendo de la preocupación por ti, debes pensar antes de hacer algo! ¡¿Por qué eres tan estúpida?! - y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo empujo con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo tambalearse para abofetearlo, sentía una presión enorme en el pecho - ¡No me llames estúpida, maldito idiota! - le grito en defensa sintiendo que todo poco a poco se volvia obscuro...

* * *

Dio un hondo suspiro mientras la observaba removerse, al final termino abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se levanto del sófa donde se encontraba sentado para observarla llevarse una mano al brazo - No la quites - le señalo la introvenosa que se conectaba a un suero, la cobriza lo miro de mala manera lo que le dolio en el alma pero se contuvo de dar media vuelta y marcharse, dio un paso y ella negó con la cabeza, era culpa de ambos no solo de él y ella tenía que entenderlo, pensaba decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver al médico.

\- Me alegra que hayas despertado... tuviste un colapso de estrés, además de que la presión estaba un poco alta, te recomiendo que evites situaciones estresantes ahora que estas embarazada porque colocas demasiada presión el feto y corres el riesgo de tener un aborto, te recetare algunos medicamentos y tienes que tomarlos en sus horas, eres libre de irte - escucho pacientemente lo que había dicho el médico y quería golpearse de verdad por haberle gritado pero la preocupación se había fusionado con el enojo.

La observo caminar hasta el baño donde se iba a vestir nuevamente y solo suspiro, su celular sonó y observo el mensaje de su asistente, tenía una cena con la presidenta de una empresa pero no quería dejar sola a Sakuno, la observo salir y comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación que abrio para salir, la siguio de cerca observando que ella quería escapar - Lo siento pero tienes que entender que es también tu culpa, si no hubieras salido corriendo no hubiera pasado esto - aseguro notando que ella solo miraba de muerte.

\- Oficialmente no quiero nada contigo, lo único que nos une es el bebé o la bebé pero nada más, si estaba considerando siquiera enamorarme de ti esa idea esta por demás deshechada... solo seremos amigos Ootori - el tono que había usado para decir esa última oración helo su corazón, era demasiado frío, cruel y lo peor, sonaba seguro, desvio la mirada asintiendo, si era lo que quería él no pensaba hacerla cambiar de opinión... ya se daba por vencido.

* * *

Se encontraba en esos momentos en su habitación, eran cerca de las siete, se estaba colocando la pijama para bajar a cenar después de que una mucama se lo indicara, tomo un prendedor cuando unas luces alumbraron su habitación, al parecer un auto había llegado, no le dio importancia y salio de la habitación para girar por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, descendio los últimos escalones observando a una mujer rubia de ojos azules que lucía un despampanante vestido fino, la mujer era bella, al notar su prescencia esta ladeo la cabeza en gesto de confusión.

\- Sandara - ladeo la cabeza observando que Ootori entraba en la sala para caminar donde la rubia y besar su mejilla con suavidad, ella se sintio fuera de lugar, ¿por qué besaba a esa mujer en frente de ella?, sabía que no tenía que decir nada pero le dolía mucho, su corazón se apretujaba de una manera horrible al ver que la rubia miraba a Chotarou con devoción - Cuanto tiempo Chotarou... ¿a dónde iremos? - esa pregunta llamo su atención, él no podía salir, se suponía que iban a cenar juntos o al menos eso pensaba.

\- Es una sorpresa, espera un poco, iré por unas cosas al despacho - la rubia asintió con la cabeza para verlo partir y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para caminar con prisas a su despacho, lo encontro acomodando unas cosas dentro de un maletín, al notar su prescencia alzo la mirada para verla - ¿Deseas algo? Tengo prisa - su corazón se apreto un poco más al escuchar el tono despectivo de este, no tenía porque hablarle así, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo conocía las razones por las cuales le estaba hablando así, ella tenía la culpa como siempre.

\- N-No puedes ir con esa mujer... t-te l-lo... - no termino la frase cuando este se encontraba delante de ella observandola con una ceja encarnada - No somos absolutamente nada Riuzaky, tú misma lo dijiste, solo esperare hasta que nazca el bebé y quiza te puedas ir porque no tendremos nunca una relación, no puedes prohibirme salir a divertirme... ahora se buena niña y quitate de mi camino Riuzaky - sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, su tono había sido demasiado frío, este al ver que no pensaba hacerse a un lado la rodeo para salir de allí.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, escucho el sonido de un auto y no soporto sus piernas cayendo al suelo mientras dejaba que el llanto saliera de sus ojos, no podía contenerse, le dolía horrible pero ella sentía que era su culpa por haberle dicho aquellas palabras pero ella tenía una razón... y no se la diría, primero estaba él y después ella.

* * *

La luz del sol atraveso las cortinas, se removio en su cama estirandose como un animalito en busca de calor, no había cenado nada además de que se sentía cansada, bajo de la cama con suaves pasos para caminar fuera de la habitación, tenía antojo de leche con miel y eso era justo lo que iba a tener, bajo las escaleras con calma caminando aun adormilada cuando abrio los ojos al ver la escena en la cocina... la mujer rubia estaba sentada en las piernas de Chotarou mientras este pasaba las manos por la cintura de la misma besando sus labios.

Su corazón dolio demasiado cuando vio esa escena, el aire le falto y quizo salir corriendo pero algo no se lo permitía - Oh despertaste... te llevaran a un departamento en la ciudad, es lujoso si es lo que te preocupa, habra un servicio exclusivo para satisfacer tus antojos o lo que sea que tengas... supongo que nos veremos en siete meses, cuando el bebé nazca - todo lo que le estaba diciendo le dolía, le dolía y no pudo retener el llanto, paso el dorso de sus manos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas, no quería demostarle que le dolía.

\- N-No... ¡no pienso irme de aquí maldito idiota, porque si me llevas a ese departamento te juro por la tumba de mi madre que nunca me vuelves a ver! - le grito mientras daba media vuelta y subía de prisa hacía la que era su habitación, cerro la misma para caminar al sanitario donde se encerro, lloro con fuerza mientras golpeaba los azulejos importandole poco si se lastimaba, le daba lo mismo, solo quería que el dolor desapareciera, escucho algunos gritos y maldiciones - ¡Sakuno, abre la maldita puerta o la tiro abajo! - no respondio solo se dejo caer al suelo del baño abrazandose a sus rodillas dejando que el llanto fluyera por completo.

\- ¡Sakuno! - alzo la vista observando que la manija de la puerta del sanitario estaba siendo furiosamente movida del otro lado de la puerta, cerro los ojos cuando observo que la puerta se abría de una patada, frente a ella estaba un Chotarou completamente furioso mirandola como si quisiera matarla - ¡Deja de ser egoísta, tú no me amas, no quieres amarme, dijiste que solo éramos amigos así que por eso pense que lo mejor era que te fueras y ahora lloras, maldices y me gritas! ¡No se que quieres y estoy harto de ello! ¡Yo te amo más que a mi vida y tú eres egoísta no de... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo sujeto de la corbata para besarla con suavidad sintiendo el cuerpo de Ootori tensarse ante el contacto.

\- Y-Y y-yo creo que... me g-gustas - susurro al separarse de sus labios mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho del mismo que respiraba con dificultad ante lo que le acababa de decir pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, estaba seguro de ello, lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

La observo con la cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras él estaba con un codo sobre la cama, noto que Sakuno estaba más o menos relajada pero no del todo, Sandara se había prestado a ayudarle para que la cobriza se fuera de su casa pero al final había terminado acabando todo dando un giro por completo puesto que la mujer que amaba le había dicho que le gustaba, bueno no gustaba sino que creía que le gustaba, sin embargo, con eso era más que suficiente para hacer que su corazón saltase de una forma desorneda y es que la amaba demasiado, más que a su vida.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para seguir gustandote? - era una pregunta por de más tonta pero en verdad necesitaba una respuesta, ahora que tenía una parte de ella no quería perderla por hacer algo que le molestara a la cobriza, lo menos que deseaba era perderla - N-No beses a nadie más, no sueltes mi mano cuando haya otras chicas contigo y... c-cuando q-quiera q-que hagamos el amor s-solo hazlo - su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y eso por demás le encantaba, se mordio ligeramente el labio ante aquello tratando de no reir pero fallando en el intento por completo.

\- ¡N-No te rías tonto! - lo que recibio fue un golpe en el pecho con la mano de ella que estaba más roja que un tomate - ¿Es una invitación? - pregunto encarnando una ceja y ella tan solo asintió mordiendose el labio, ¿cómo podía rechazar una oferta como aquella?... no, por supuesto que antes muerto por eso no dudo en demostrarle cuanto la amaba con sus manos, con sus besos, con sus caricias, si por primera vez sentía que le estaba haciendo el amor... a su mujer, acaricio y se deleito del cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo.

Trazo un mapa de cada lunar que ella poseía en su espalda desnuda, quería imaginar constelaciones en la misma, beso cada curva, cada clavícula de ella, se deleito con cada caricia que ella le regalaba, eso no era sexo como muchas personas lo llamaban, era **hacer al amor** porque él la amaba más que a su vida y con su cuerpo se lo estaba demostrando, recorrio con sus dedos cada fibra de su cuerpo para que quedara grabada en su mente, beso sus labios sintiendo el sabor más dulce que nunca, apreto su mano mientras embestía contra su cuerpo delicado, aprecio cada sonido saliendo de esos hermosos labios, sonrió por cada suspiro, cada jadeo que él causaba, si, no estaba teniendo sexo, ellos hacía el amor...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo IV**

Alzo la mirada de los documentos que estaba firmando concentrandose en ella por completo, estaba recostada en el sófa de su oficina leyendo un libro de maternidad, le había resultado un poco gracioso cuando ella se lo había pedido, es que era un tanto confuso que destilara ternura pero al mismo tiempo quisiera matarlo con la mirada por los dolores que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda después de hacerle el amor, unos suaves golpes en su puerta llamaron la atención de ambos - Adelante - la puerta se abrio y sonrió al ver a su amigo Keigo.

\- ¡Me debes una copa! - grito este antes de saludar, sonrió mientras señalaba con una pluma hacía donde se encontraba la cobriza que en esos momentos se sento sobre la superficie del sófa con una sonrisa, noto que estaba nerviosa ante la mirada de su amigo castaño, es que Atobe podía ser frío cuando quería pero apostaba a que con ella no lo sería, ambos se conocían de la universidad pero nunca habían hablado mucho siendo honestos - H-Hola - saludo Sakuno con una leve sonrisa, le causaba un poco de risa verla casi querer salir huyendo de allí.

\- Eres linda, tal y como dijo este - una venita palpito en su ojo izquierdo, se las iba a cobrar más pronto que después a su querido amigo - Ya nos conocíamos en la universidad pero me presento, Atobe Keigo, un placer conocer a la mujer que va a traer a la vida a mi pequeño sobrino porque apuesto todo lo que tengo a que sera niño - saludo este colocandose delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa, noto que la madre de su hijo abría los ojos sorprendida por aquella declaración pero al menos sabía que el hielo se estaba derritiendo entre ambos.

\- R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno... un gusto - sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo mientras él termina de firmar los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa - Bien, nos vamos a comer ahora mismo porque no se ustedes pero yo tengo apetito así que vamos - se levanta con cuidado de su escritorio, cuando las personas conocían a Atobe se daban cuenta de que no era la persona fría que todo el mundo pensaba, por el contrario era alguien bromista y para nada serio - ¿Quieres salir Sakuno o deseas comer aquí? - pregunto llamando la atención de la cobriza.

Por mucho que quisiera una copa con su amigo si su mejer decía que no, entonces no iba a ir a ningún lado - ¿P-Podemos salir con A-Atobe-san? - asintió ante su pregunta para caminar donde ella y tomarla con suavidad de la mano entrelzando sus dedos - Si ella decía que no, ¿me ibas a dejar solo?, si es así eres un mal amigo - solto una suave risa ante el comentario del castaño que aunque trataba de sonar ofendido sonaba más bien como un pequeño niño - Si ella dice no, entonces es no, lo siento - noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió ante la imágen.

\- Bien, vamos - los tres salieron con calma de su oficina con dirección al elevador, su celular sonó por lo que se dispuso a mirarlo rapidamente, observo el número de su madre, era raro que ella lo llamara pero aún más era raro que se acordara de que tenía un hijo, declino la llamada además de apagarlo, nada iba a arruinar su salida con la mujer que amaba y con su mejor amigo, antes muerto que permitir aquello.

* * *

El deportivo de Chotarou se estaciono en un restaurant que decía a gritos "opulento", dio un leve suspiro para que este la ayudara a bajar con calma, solo tenía dos meses, no era mucho tiempo y no tenía que portarse como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse - Con cuidado que lo que menos quiero es que te suceda algo - una inevitable sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante esas palabras, tomo su mano con suavidad comenzando a caminar hacía la entrada del restaurant, miro al amigo de su pareja porque si, lo era, aunque este no estuviera enterado, al menos por el momento.

\- Reserve todo el segundo piso a nombre de Atobe Keigo - la recepcionista se apresuro a indicarles el camino hacía la segunda planta, ella solo tenía la mirada baja, se sentía fuera de lugar en esos momentos, subieron unas escaleras con paso calmado hasta llegar a un elevador el cual abordaron, se sintio levemente mareada por lo que se sujeto con fuerza del brazo del peliplateado que la miro con preocupación, le sonrió levemente asegurandole que estaba bien, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los cuatro bajaron.

Caminaron por un pasillo enorme hasta llegar a un apartado, la recepcionista abrio las puertas corredizas mientras los dejaba pasar, parecía de última categoría, todo se veía opulento - En unos momentos vienen los meseros - dicho esto hizo una reverencia y salio de allí, escucho el suspiro de ambos hombres lo que le llamo la atención - Odio que hagan eso - murmuro Keigo y ella encarno una ceja porque estaba perdida en el tema siendo sinceros, el castaño la miro con una leve sonrisa que la tranquilizo, algo le decía que iban a ser buenos amigos.

\- Se refiere a que uno nunca se acostumbra a que los demás los traten como reyes, el hecho de que tenemos dinero no quiere decir que somos inalcanzables... después de todo yo no lo fui para ti - Ootori deposito un casto beso en sus labios y ella se sonrojo además de que podía jurar que de su cabeza estaba saliendo humo, el amigo de su pareja solto una risa al verla de esa manera pero la misma se extinguio cuando los meseros entraron, noto que los mismos se veían nerviosos, de alguna manera entendía a las dos personas que estaban con ella.

Ellos dos ordenaron puesto que ella no tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaban hablando, en menos de cinco minutos todo lo que habían ordenado estaba siendo colocado sobre la mesa, Ootori paso su brazo por su cintura y ella solo se acomodo en su pecho como una niña pequeña, una vez los meseros se marcharon este beso sus cabellos para indicarle que era hora de comer - Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienes tu siguente cita con el médico?, pregunto porque quiero estar con ustedes, es mi sobrino después de todo - extrañamente no le incomoda en lo absoluto que dijera cosas como aquellas el castaño.

\- En dos días - le contesto a este con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de comida pero de inmediato sintio un tirón en el vientre y se llevo la mano a la boca - Ay no... Keigo ¿dónde esta el baño? - su pareja se apresuro a levantarla del tatami para ver que su amigo se comía lo que tenía en la boca tratando de no ahogarse con lo mismo - Dos puertas a la derecha - sintio la mano del peliplateado para correr hacía el sanitario, ella de verdad odiaba el vómito pero el saber que sería madre lo valía y mucho.

* * *

La sostuvo mientras ella volvía toda la comida o lo poco que había comido ese día - Shhhh, tranquila - susurro mientras besaba sus cabellos y la ayudaba a levantarse del piso para llevarla al lavabo donde la ayudo, limpio con su pañuelo las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, se veía más pálida de lo normal y él en verdad odiaba verla de esa manera, una vez ella estuvo bien la ayudo a salir del sanitario - ¿Quieres quedarte o quieres ir a casa? - pregunto mientras entraban de nueva cuenta en el cubículo llamando la atención de Keigo.

\- N-No creo que sea bueno irnos cuando él nos ha invitado - sonrió ante sus respuesta, primero todos y ella después, al contrario de molestarle esa actitud le gustaba mucho porque demostraba lo buena persona que era su mujer porque en cualquier momento le iba a pedir matrimonio y ella aceptaría quisiera o no, así de sencillo el asunto - Por mí no se preocupen, si ella se siente mal solo llevala a casa que lo que menos necesito es que a mi sobrino le suceda algo - sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo quien solo miraba con preocupación a Sakuno.

La cobriza le devolvio la sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza - Ustedes coman, yo solo me quedare aquí - se sorprendio cuando se acomodaba entre sus piernas para enterrar su rostro en su pecho, noto la sonrisa de burla de su amigo pero no dijo nada por lo que solo continuaron con la comida - Por cierto me acorde del negocio que tu empresa iba a firmar en el extranjero pero hoy me llego un Memoradum diciendo que se había cancelado, ¿qué sucedio? - pregunto de la nada su amigo y él solo solto una suave risa.

\- Sandara se molesto porque la deje plantada después de correr detrás de Sakuno mientras ella se encontraba en la casa, estaba tan molesta que termino el contrato aunque los dos sabemos que ella pierde más de lo que yo, su empresa sera sustituida por las miles que quieren un contrato conmigo así que me da lo mismo - noto que la cobriza se levantaba y lo miraba arrepentida pero solo le sonrió para besar castamente sus labios y continuar con su comida, observo que Atobe maldecía por lo bajo al leer algo en su celular.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto porque algo le decía que ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la respuesta de lo que le había preguntado, no es que le molestara pero le resultaba extraño ver a su amigo sobretodo si es por los negocios porque en los mismos es más que un genio - Tengo que irme, mi madre quiere que vaya con mi prometida - un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo cuando menciona aquello, él creía que al final no lo iban a obligar porque después de todo es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que desee.

\- ¿Es broma? Creí que no te iban a obligar, ¡por Dios, Keigo eres mayor de edad! - de verdad que no quería alzar el tono de voz pero fallo en el intento, su amigo solo medio sonrió negando con la cabeza, no lo entendía, se suponía que él en verdad no deseaba aquel matrimonio pero parecía tan calmado que le daba miedo - Ella... tiene cáncer Ootori - Sakuno se levanto de su pecho y corrio donde el castaño mientras él se sentía la peor persona del mundo por no haber preguntado cuando podía en vez de andar demasiado ocupado con la cobriza.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - pregunto observando a Sakuno abrazando a su amigo que solo le sonreía a ella - No lo sabía yo, me lo dijeron hace un mes y lo menos que quería hacer era que darte más peso del que ya cargabas en ese entonces con respecto a Sakuno, la llamada de hace unos momentos fue porque el nuevo tratamiendo no esta haciendole bien y sinceramente ya no se que hacer - se sincero este y él solo tomo su celular buscando el contacto que pudiera ayudarles en esos momentos.

\- Mi departamento de investigación de la medicina esta investigando, no hay una cura aún del todo pero estoy completamente seguro de que harán algo por ella, puedes llevarla, pedire que alisten una habitación - noto el brillo en la mirada de Sakuno al decir esas palabras al igual que noto la mirada agradecida de su amigo, no era necesario un gracias porque después de todo él siempre iba a hacer lo mejor para las personas que amaba - Gracias, manda la dirección por mensaje, la llevare de inmediato - asintió viendo como su amigo le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a Sakuno y se despedia de él.

Sonrió levemente cuando sintio el abrazo de Sakuno que termino por derribarlos a ambos, solto una suave risa pero esta se esfumo por completo cuando los suaves labios de ella lo hicieron guardar silencio... de nueva cuenta la ropa sobraba, bien, no era un lugar donde podía hacer el amor pero era una mujer embarazada y rechazarla nunca iba a estar en sus planes así que...

* * *

\- Me duelen las caderas - hizo un mohín mientras él solo reía a su lado con suavidad, lo que recibio a cambio fue un golpe de ella en el pecho mientras entraban en el auto - Tú fuiste quien saltaste sobre mí - ataco este y podía jurar que su rostro estaba hirviendo en esos momentos por aquellas palabras, no, no iba a decir que no había sido así pero igual le dolía todo - Sigue diciendo eso y veras como acabas - sentencio con una mueca de miedo y solo vio negar al peliplateado que emprendio la marcha hacía la casa, según él sus planes no eran regresar a la empresa.

\- ¿Quieres qué vayamos a algún lugar en especial o quieres ir directo a casa? - pregunto llamando su atención mientras se detenía en un alto, ella solo ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía - Quiero un pastel de chocolate con fresas y vainilla - sus gustos estaban realmente raros en cuanto a comida se refería pero no podía hacer nada sobre ello - Lo prepararan en casa, ¿te parece? - asintió efusivamente mientras emprendía la marcha de nueva cuenta, ella se sentía nerviosa, no podía creer que acababan de hacer el amor en un restaurant opulento.

Lo peor no había sido eso, lo peor había sido cuando salieron del cubiculo, algunas personas los miraban con asombro, como si supieran que habían hecho allá arriba aunque ella quería creer que no habían sido tan ruidosos pero no ayudaba mucho la sonrisa de satisfacción de su pareja así que mientras ella moría de vergüenza él solo reía y le gustaba verlo de esa manera, le encantaba escuchar aquel sonido saliendo de sus labios, por eso siendo egoísta quería sus sonrisas solo para ella y así sería desde ese momento.

* * *

La miro recostada en la cama debajo de los edredones, había ordenado que despojaran la cama de las sábanas de seda para que colocaran edredones puesto que Sakuno se había estado quejando de que hacía frío por las noches y que la calefacción no era suficiente, termino de tomar los documentos que tenía que leer mientras veía que ella comía pastel con movimientos calmados, era su tercer plato en menos de una hora y lo menos que quería era detenerla pero estaba empezando a preocuparse por el estado de su bebé al igual que el de ella.

\- Cariño creo que debes dejar de comer, es tu tercer plato y ya casi terminas - le señalo mientras abría los edredones para adentrarse en la cama con cuidado, ella encarno una ceja e hizo un mohín mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, él lo menos que quería era verla llorar - M-Me e-estas d-diciendo g-gorda - negó de inmediato con la cabeza para dejar a un lado los documentos y apresurarse a abrazarla con suavidad pero ella coloco sus manos en su pecho impidiendole la muestra de afecto, ella le iba a gritar tres cosas y no deseaba eso.

\- ¡Quiero más pastel! - grito con una sonrisa y él solo dio un suspiro, tenía que asegurarse de hablar con el médico para que le diera una dieta, no quería que a ninguno de los dos les sucediera algo, llamo a una de las mucamas quien acudio de inmediato con un nuevo plato - Gracias, ¿podrías prepararme una taza de chocolate de vainilla con malvaviscos pequeños dentro? - pidio la cobriza con una enorme sonrisa y él solo asintió mientras veía a la mucama hacer una reverencia para ir a preparar el postre de su pareja.

Se acomodo en la cama para tomar los papeles mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado y seguía comiendo, lo mejor era no decirle nada de que se estaba sobrepasando con la comida - Chotarou - giro la cabeza de los documentos cuando se quedo de piedra al recibir un beso de ella, los labios de Sakuno sabían a chocolate con un toque de fresas, solo fue un roce y ella se separo para seguir comiendo, sonrió como niño pequeño, ella le gustaba más de lo que pensaba además de que la amaba con cara poro de su ser.

\- Sakuno - ella giro el rostro y aprovecho el momento para besarla colocando una mano detrás de su nuca haciendo más profundo el beso, las manos de ella tomaron el polerón de su pijama para no separarse, colo su lengua en aquella cavidad que era solo suya, el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse de inmediato - Adelante - una de las mucamas entro con la taza de chocolate, su pareja se apresuro a tomarla y él solo se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo escuchandola degustar con deleite el chocolate una vez el servicio se fue.

La escucho ronronear y solo sonrió levemente - Chotarou - lo llamo y él solo hizo a un lado los papeles del trabajo mientras ella dejaba abandonada la taza de chocolate para lanzarse a sus labios y es que sinceramente el trabajo podía esperar porque él tenía entre sus brazos a una embarazada demasiado _caliente._

* * *

Sonrió ante la imágen más perfecta del universo, Sakuno estaba abrazada a su pecho desnudo respirando con calma, era simplemente y sencillamente una imágen que quería grabar para siempre, beso su frente observando que se quejaba entre sueños, ternura pura era, el sonido de su celular lo hizo maldecir mentalmente mientras se estiraba para tomarlo, se sorprendio al ver el número de su madre de nueva cuenta, podía ser urgente por lo que no dudo en contestar, si era para decirle algo sobre Sakuno colgaría con facilidad así que no había problema._  
_

\- ¿Qué quieres madre? - pregunto observando que la cobriza se aferraba más a su pecho - Tenemos un problema Ootori... Nana amenazo con sacar a la luz lo que sucedio entre ustedes a penas siendo unos niños - todo su mundo se detuvo ante esas palabras, su madre tenía que estar bromeando, debía darse prisa sino deseaba que nada de aquello saliera a la luz, lo menos que necesitaba era que la cobriza se enterara por otras personas pero sabía que también era necesario que ella lo supiera y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Llevala a mi oficina en una hora, Sakuno ira conmigo - dicho esto colgo y tomo aire, era hora de revelar uno de sus más grandes secretos.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo V**

Removio con calma el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, la noto abrir los ojos poco a poco - Sakuno - la llamo con suavidad mientras terminaba de ajustarse la camisa que portaba, la cobriza abrio los ojos por completo aunque estos claramente denotaban sueño, le sonrió levemente aunque era más que obvio que era necesario que se levantara porque era momento de desenterrar el secreto de su pasado, no lo implicaba tanto a él sino a Nana porque después de todo ella había llevado a cabo aquello que aún en esa época lograba estremecerlo por completo.

\- Tienes que levantarte cariño, iremos a un lugar... tienes que saber algo importante - noto que se levanto con cuidado sobre la cama mientras cubría su desnudez con la sábana tratando de despertarse por completo aunque el sueño era palpable en sus ojos - ¿Q-Qué es eso tan importante? - pregunto y él solo dio un leve suspiro, era demasiado para decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo, tomo asiento en la cama para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraba con cara de sueño, beso sus labios, no era un gran secreto pero sin duda alguno era triste, al menos para él porque apostaba a que Nana estaba bien con ello.

\- Cuando tenía quince años más o menos conocí a Nana, el novio de ella lo golpeaba así que en uno de esos encuentros de ellos termine conociendola, me enamore y la protegí del loco de su novio así que termino viviendo en mi casa, no se como pero cierto día terminamos en la cama, fue un día de fiesta organizada por Keigo, es un poco consternante porque yo estaba seguro de que ella estaba totalmente alcoholizada pero aún así quería llegar al límite y bueno... no opuse mucha resistencia de hecho así que terminamos haciendo el amor - hizo una breve pausa al ver el puchero de Sakuno, era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Bien, no me esta gustando el relato - sonrió ante sus palabras, solo ella era capaz de decir aquello en la historia que más odiaba de su vida - Al despertar Nana creyo que yo la había obligado pero trate por todos los medios de hacerle entender que no fue así pero se negaba a creerme, incluso estuvo a punto de denunciarme pero al final desistio de esa idea... dos meses después supo que estaba embarazada - la cobriza lo alejo de su pecho, creyo que estaba enojada o algo pero fue todo lo contrario cuando la vio sentarse sobre su regazo con naturalidad, había despertado de buen humor sin duda alguna.

\- Yo la cuidaba pero ella parecía no querer tener al niño porque si, iba a ser niño, al final empezo a cambiar, dejo que la amara y ella me dijo en una ocasión que me amaba pero... al tercer mes ella aborto, no me dijo nada... solo desaparecio y no volví a verla hasta ahora, solo dejo una carta en la que explicaba porque no quería a ese bebé, a ella le preocupaba más su figura porque era modelo en ese entonces, no quería tener que cargar con un niño a esa edad, esta tratando de decirle a todo el mundo esto pero es más que obvio que solo dejara la parte de la violación y no la del aborto - aseguro y ella solo tomo su mentón para besarlo con suavidad.

\- ¿E-Ella no te dijo nada del aborto hasta después? - asintió con la cabeza y Sakuno paso sus manos por su cuello mientras lloraba, Dios, esa mujer de verdad era el cielo en persona, estaba llorando por algo que otra persona había hecho aunque en el fondo sabía que lloraba por él y solo él - Nana quiere sacar esto a la luz, tenemos que irnos ahora para verla, planeaba llevarte pero si no quieres sabes que no te obligare - aseguro y ella negó de inmediato de sus piernas para correr a la ducha, al parecer ya se había percatado de que estaba listo para salir.

\- ¡Dame cinco minutos! - sonrió para tomar las llaves del auto, la amaba por razones como esas y ella caería tarde o temprano porque iba a asegurarse de ello.

* * *

El auto emprendio la marcha mientras ella terminaba de colocarse el suéter con cuidado - En cuanto bajemos le ordenare a mi asistente que te de algo más para cubrirte, no deseo que enfermes - asintió con calma para acomodarse correctamente en el asiento - ¿Aún la amas? - pregunto de la nada llamando la atención del aludido que se giro para verla y sonreirle negando con la cabeza - No la amo Sakuno, te amo a ti - sonrió levemente al escuchar esa respuesta pero solo desvio la mirada hacía la ventana, era de noche, quiza hasta se podría decir que estaba por amanecer porque ella se había quedado dormida después de todo.

\- Son las diez de la noche - volteo de inmediato mirando que este solo le sonreía con calma, la conocía demasiado bien, miro a los autos que estaban a esa hora de la noche en las calles por las que conducía el peliplateado - Por cierto, ¿cuándo nos casaremos? - este freno de golpe para mirarla con los ojos abiertos, ella solo ladeo la cabeza, no era como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo se iba a acabar, lo miro confusa ante esa reacción, tal vez él no quería contraer matrimonio con ella, si, quiza eso era por eso había reaccionado así.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto y ella solo asintió bajando la mirada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - S-Si no quieres, entonces no - le señalo a este que solo negó con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano e inclinarse lo suficiente como para besar con suavidad sus labios, se dejo llevar por el contacto para que este se separara con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Hablaremos en cuanto terminemos con Nana - asintió más conforme para seguir con su camino, le alegraba que Ootori quisiera contraer matrimonio con ella aunque bueno ella aún quería una propuesta decente y sabía que él no la haría esperar demasiado.

* * *

Estaciono el auto con calma observando que su asistente corría hacía donde se encontraban - Consigue una manta para Sakuno ahora mismo - su asistente asintió corriendo dentro del edificio, él tomo su mano con suavidad empezando a caminar con dirección a su despacho, pasaron el vestíbulo con prisas hasta llegar al elevador, entraron en el mismo y él apreto el botón del piso al que se dirigían, la sintio temblar un poco por lo que de inmediato se despojo de su abrigo para colocarlo sobre sus hombros con una enorme sonrisa.

\- G-Gracias - agradecio ella y él solo le sonrió enormemente mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, el elevador se detuvo y se apresuraron a bajar del mismo, su asistente le entrego un edredón pequeño en tonalidades floreadas por lo que lo coloco sobre ella para besar su frente dejando que pasara primero a su oficina, noto a sus padres sentados en los sillones y a Nana sentada en su silla, siempre desafiando la autoridad, Dios, con ella nunca iba a poder en lo absoluto.

\- Apartate de mi silla Nana - le espeto y esta solo encarno una ceja al verlo tomado de la mano con Sakuno, le daba lo mismo siendo honestos, ella se levanto y camino con paso elegante hasta donde ambos se encontraban plantandose delante con una sonrisa altanera en los labios - El amor es lo más lindo... te has vuelto blando Chotarou pero me da lo mismo, quiero que la dejes y no dire nada ante la prensa de mi violación - sentencio con frialdad su ex novia y él simplemente la miro como si estuviera loca aunque se daba una idea de que lo estaba aunque fuera un poco.

\- No fue violación y lo sabes muy bien así que deja de intentar acabar conmigo, solo vete Nana, desaparece de mi vida - espeto con furia y ella solo encarno una ceja negando con la cabeza, lo estaba sacando de quicio en todo el sentido de la palabra - No quiero, eres mío, me perteneces Chotarou - coloco una mano en su pecho mientras le sonreía coquetamente, no se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña manita se poso sobre sus cabellos jalandolos con fuerza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sakuno se había soltado de su mano y estaba detrás de Nana con instintos asesinos.

\- Intenta acercarte a mi esposo y terminare con tu vida, alejate de él o yo misma acabare con tu vida, ¡vete ahora mismo! - la tomo con más fuerza del cabello para lograr hacer que se incara ante él, eso jamás se lo había esperado de nadie y mucho menos de Sakuno que estaba realmente furiosa, la tomo con más fuerza del cabello para levantarla jalandola de la mano con rápidez - ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar a Chotarou o yo misma me encargare de acabar contigo! - y dicho esto la avento fuera de su oficina mientras cerraba la puerta con furia.

Eso de verdad que jamás se lo había esperado - ¡No la quiero cerca de ti, si vuelve entonces sere yo misma quien termine con ella! - le grito mientras miraba a sus padres que de inmediato tomaron sus cosas y salieron de allí, él solo le sonrió para tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacía si en un beso que subio de intensidad cuando ella lo tomo del cuello, se separo dejando un casto beso en sus labios - No se acercara, me encargare de ello, es hora de ir a casa - la tomo de la mano cuidando que la cobijita no se cayera y comenzaron con su camino de regreso a casa, lo único que deseaba era dormir con ella porque le hacía falta ya que pensaba mandar a sus abogados y algo le decía que eso iba a ser estresante.

* * *

Se removio en la cama cuando sintio un peso en esta, abrio poco a poco los ojos observando a Chotarou sentado en la misma con unos papeles en la mano mientras tecleaba algo en su celular - Buenos días princesa, es hora de levantarte que me acompañaras a la empresa - asintió con la cabeza para colocarse de pie aunque se sintio levemente mareada, se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres ir al médico? - pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- S-Son ma... - no termino para comenzar a correr hacía el sanitario vomitando todo lo que había cenado después de llegar a casa durante la noche, se sujeto de los bordes del inodoro tratando de calmar las arcadas y contener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, en verdad que odiaba aquello del embarazo, sintio los dedos de Chotarou haciendo círculos en su espalda con calma - Tranquila - susurro sobre su mejilla y ella solo lo alejo con el codo, no quería que la tocara en esos momentos, la ayudo a levantarse con suavidad de los azulejos del sanitario.

\- Lo siento Sakuno - negó con la cabeza, ella en verdad amaba estar embarazada aunque el vómito no era su parte favorita pero daba lo mismo porque todo lo iba a valer en cuanto naciera su pequeño hijo, el peliplateado la ayudo a lavarse el rostro con agua tibia, a continuación la hizo lavarse los dientes y ella solo le sonrió - ¿P-Puedo quedarme en casa? - pregunto con una sonrisa y Chotarou la miro asintiendo, eso le gustaba de él, siempre la complacía en todo aunque lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, eso era lo que más le importaba.

\- Llamare a mi asistente para que traiga las cosas necesarias y entonces me quedare contigo aunque hare labor de oficina, ¿te parece? - asintió efusivamente depositando el cepillo de dientes en su lugar correcto, la tomo de la mano indicandole el camino a la cama para recostarla y besar su frente mientras tecleaba algunas cosas, al final se despojo de los dos primeros botones de la camisa de vestir y se acomodo en la cama con una sonrisa tomando algunos papeles - Lamento hacer que te quedes en casa - se disculpo y él solo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

\- Eres mi vida, tengo que estar contigo, cualquier cosa que quieras te la dare - aseguro y ella solo se mordio el labio asintiendo, ella no quería cosas materiales, solo deseaba quedarse a su lado, se acomodo en su pecho con una sonrisa y beso brevemente sus labios para cerrar los ojos después de que este besara su frente - Te amo Sakuno - solo se quedo callada, ella aún no podía decirlo y no sabía si algún día lo diría pero él tenía que ser paciente y conociendolo sabía que lo iba a hacer así que en algún momento lo diría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Tecleo algunas cosas en su lap top con gran maestría mientras veía como ella leía un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de la casa, parecía demasiado entretenida en el mismo, su celular sonó por lo que lo tomo con calma mirando el número de Keigo, su asistente estaba más allá haciendo algunas cosas, sonrió al darse cuenta de que la cobriza no sentía celos de ella así que eso quería decir que como mínimo si tenía celos de Nana por eso la había atacado, lo que lo hizo pensar en serio que todo iba mejor entre ellos dos, aunque fuera un poco.

\- ¿Bueno? - coloco con cuidado algunos paples para comenzar a firmarlos después de haberlos leído con extremada rápidez - Soy yo... tus médicos dijeron que empezarían un nuevo tratamiento, si este funcionaba eran capaz de hacer un transplante de médula oséa que es donde tiene la mayoría del cancér... hay posibilidades de savarla - sonrió ante la respueta de su amigo, agradecía haber invertido lo suficiente en la investigación de enfermedades, no con la posibilidad de vender la cura a grandes precios, por supuesto que no.

Su plan era colocar la cura al alcance del todo el mundo, eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde que era un niño - Me alegro por ella, tienes que presentarmela así que no te hagas tonto - recibio un golpe de parte de Sakuno que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada, le encantaba por razones como esas - Nos vemos después Atobe que a mi mujer no le ha gustado el hecho de que quiera conocer a tu prometida, mandale nuestros saludos, suerte - dicho esto colgo y vio que ella solo desviaba la mirada, le encantaban aquelllas facetas más que nada en el mundo.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo la cobriza y él solo le sonrió volviendo su vista al trabajo, miro a su asistente haciendo algunas cosas por lo que desvio la mirada hacía su reloj, era la una de la tarde - ¿Falta algo más de firmar? - le pregunto a su asistente que de inmediato negó con la cabeza así que sonrió un poco - Puedes descansar, asegurarte de entregar estos documentos a cada departamento para que mañana los mande a contraloría, llegaras a la empresa y solo te encargaras de esto, una vez termines tomate el día libre - su asistente asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Le entrego los documentos para que ella los tomara junto con sus demás cosas e hiciera una reverencia - Permiso - asintió viendo que se retiraba de prisa de su habitación, suspiro un poco al verse libre de todo el trabajo, miro a Sakuno que había dejado a un lado el libro mientras comía una naranja con miel, Dios, cada vez sus antojos eran un tanto extravangantes pero no podía quejarse de aquello porque después de todo estaba en principios de su embarazo - ¿Hay algo qué deseés hacer? - pregunto llamando su atención.

Sus hermosos ojos caoba se posaron en su persona - ¿Podemos ver una película? - asintió con la cabeza para ver que ella sonreía enormemente, era justo esas sonrisas que quería ver siempre y estaba seguro que sería así, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Se acurruco en el pecho del peliplateado mientras la película comenzaba, tenía un poco de frío por lo que este paso un edredón por su espalda además de jalar las sábanas de seda para que quedara cubierta, sonrió al ver lo que hacía, por razones como esas le encantaba Chotarou, porque siempre se preocuapaba por ella, lo quería mucho, la película dio comienzo y ella solo se aferro a su pecho, de pronto no quería ver la película pero era mejor concentrarse en la misma, lo menos que quería era que este pensara que era una especie de ninfómana así que solo miro a la enorme pantalla.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunto él y ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza, claro que no tenía frío, el sonido de la pantalla envolvio la habitación y ella solo bufo, no, ya no quería ver la película por esa razón jalo a Chotarou de su camisa haciendolo voltear lo suficiente como para besarlo con suavidad y después subir de tono, este se aferro a su nuca y ella en cuestión de segundos estaba sentada a horcajadas de este devorando su cuello - Cariño no creo que... Oh Dios... Sakuno, en serio no creo que... l-lo hicimos en la mañana... Ay Dios... no te detengas - sonrió ante las palabras que salían de los labios de su pareja.

Mordio su cuello como queriendo decirle a las demás que lo veían que él le pertencía y es que era así - Ay Dios... cariño - le encantaba verlo de esa manera, no amaba a Ootori pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y quería estar preparada para ello porque lo menos que deseaba era que algo los separara, no quería alejarse por nada del mundo de Chotarou.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo VI**

La luz del sol entro por las ventanas provocando que se removiera en la cama gruñendo por lo bajo, odiaba aquello en todo el sentido de la palabra, bosteso abriendo poco a poco los ojos notando a Sakuno dormir a su lado, parecía tan calmada que le daba pena despertarla pero quiza si era necesario porque lo iba a acompañar a la empresa - Cariño - la movio con suavidad y ella solo se quejo negando suavemente con la cabeza, estaba medio despierta así que si era necesario levantarla para que antes de irse tuvieran algo de desayunar.

\- Cinco minutos más - le súplico y él solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para levantarse con cuidado de la cama mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche, si era un poco tarde y tenía algunas reuniones con alguos empresarios así que lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes - Nena lo siento, sin embargo, si debes levantarte, vamos tarde - le llamo la atención y la cobriza se sento en la cama con un movimiento rápido para bajarse de la misma buscando algunas cosas en su armario, a lo mejor se había molestado pero deshecho esa idea cuando la escucho tararear una canción.

\- Bien pero me compraras una dona de chocolate y una malteada de fresa - sonrió asintiendo ante esa petición para verla caminar al sanitario con prisas por lo que él camino al contrario, no le molestaba la idea de hacerla suya de nueva cuenta en la ducha pero suponía que estaba cansada aunque la puerta entreabierta le daba algo en que pensar pero solo se apresuro a entrar al sanitario, cerro detrás de si apresurandose, era importante firmar algunos convenios cuanto antes con aquellas empresas para evitar juntas más adelante cuando naciera su pequeño hijo.

El agua tibia resbalo por su cuerpo y solto un suspiro, le encantaba la Sakuno atrevida pero lo enamoraba aún más la Sakuno que después de hacer el amor simplemente se sonrojaba y enterraba su rostro en su pecho con el corazón a mil... se estaba enamorando más de ella y de corazón deseaba que ese no fuera un problema.

* * *

Tomo la mano de su novio porque ella así lo había decidido, bajaron las escaleras con calma mientras terminaba de acomodarse el collar que portaba gracias a este, miro la cocina y se le antojo un pastel pero según Chotarou ya iban tarde por lo que lo mejor era darse prisa sino quería que él tuviera problemas por su culpa, subieron a la limusina que emprendio la marcha, se recargo en su hombro cerrando un poco los ojos disfrutando de estar así con él en esos momentos, le gustaba porque después se concentraría en la empresa y ella pasaría a segundo plano.

\- Estaras conmigo en la sala de conferencias, no quiero estar lejos de ti - asintió ante las palabras del peliplateado para separarse de este con cuidado notando que empezaba con los mesajes hacía su asistente para empezar el día y tener todo a la mano como a él le gustaba, dio un leve suspiro, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ir a su empresa porque en cuanto pisaban esta él de inmediato se olvida de ella - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes cansada? - negó de inmediato con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente, no deseaba preocuparlo.

\- Estoy bien - aseguro y él la miro dudoso, después de unos segundos más siguio con su celular - En cuanto lleguemos desayunaras pero lo haras en la sala de conferencias, no quiero que nadie te moleste - asintió de nueva cuenta ante la órden notando que hacía un día hermoso por eso había decidido llevar un pequeño short blanco con una camisa holgada de tirantes delgados de color rosa, encima de la misma llevaba un pequeño suéter puesto que el calor estaba comenzando a sentirse, unas sandalias blancas adornaban sus pies así que estaba bien para empezar el día.

El auto se detuvo delante de la empresa y ella solo lo vio bajar de inmediato captando las miradas de personas importantes mientras ella solo se sentía tan fuera de lugar que eran por razones como esas que no quería aceptar que lo amaba porque... no estaba a su nivel.

* * *

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron a su paso mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Sakuno que iba con la mirada un poco baja, eso le estaba preocupando un poco por no decir mucho - Lo que me ordeno esta todo en su lugar de la sala de conferencias - asintió ante las palabras de su asistente que se apresuraba a llamar al elevador, entraron en el mismo los tres y justo cuando se iba a cerrar la puerta este fue interceptado por una mano, eso no estaba bien por dos razones, nadie tenía derecho a subirse al mismo elevador que él porque este solo era para él y Sakuno al igual que su asistente.

\- Cuanto tiempo Ootori - miro de mala manera a Shiraishi Kuranosuke, heredero de una de las empresas que en esos momentos iban a firmar contratos con las suyas, lo odiaba a muerte por motivos personales aunque el principal era porque odiaba su manera de ser, este entro sin siquiera pedir permiso o esperar respuesta a su saludo, su asistente solo apreto el piso al que iban - En verdad la madre de tu hijo es linda pero según mis fuentes... no esta enamorada de ti - tomo la mano de Sakuno para jalarla alejandola del castaño que lo miraba con burla en los ojos.

Sakuno lo miro con un semblante pálido y eso era justo lo que había querido evitar - Guarda silencio - le órdeno con voz fría mientras lo miraba fijamente, el castaño solo se encogio de hombros a modo de disculpa aunque no lo sentía en lo más mínimo y él lo sabía de alguna u otra manera - ¿Qué sentirías si te la quito? Puedo hacer que aborte al pequeño bastardo y hacer que se embarace de mí - y antes de pensar en lo sucedido su puño se había estampado contra el castaño que solo choco contra la puerta del elevador.

Noto a la cobriza temblar y odiaba eso en esos momentos, su asistente estaba peor que pálida, las puertas se abrieron y él tomo la mano de Sakuno sacandola de allí - Diles que esperen cinco minutos - su asistente asintió alejandose con prisa, camino hasta su oficina abriendo la puerta para después cerrarla tomando un poco de aire - N-No tenías porque golpearlo - comento ella de la nada y él la miro absorto, tenía que estar bromeando con respecto a ese asunto, que alguien le dijera que esa mujer era una santa antes de que comenzara a subir la voz porque entonces iba a arder Troya y eso... quería evitarlo a toda costa.

* * *

Lo observo mirarla como si estuviera loca pero no lo estaba y ese era el punto, no le gustaba que la gente fuera golpeandose y él lo había hecho, había golpeado a alguien que simplemente se había pasado un poco de la raya - ¿Estás bien? Me refiero a que no tienes que defenderlo, ¡escuchaste lo que dijo! - le grito y ella solo se encogio con un poco de miedo por no decir mucho - Escuche lo que dijo, sin embargo, no era razón para golpearlo, debiste solo ignorarlo y ya - le sentencio calmada aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

Ootori se paso una mano por el cabello en gesto de desesperación y eso nunca le había gustado - ¿Ignorarlo? Hablemos de esto después, vamos - intento tomarla de la mano pero se aparto con rápidez ante la mirada de confusión de él, se mordio el labio negando con la cabeza - Cuando te calmes estare a tu lado mientras tanto estare aquí... no me pasara nada - susurro y noto que este solo la miraba con dolor en los ojos para después marcharse sin decir nada, ella camino hasta el sófa negando con la cabeza, ¿porqué habían terminado así?.

Todo estaba bien en la mañana y de pronto estaba distanciados, la puerta se abrio y levanto la mirada antes de sentarse esperando a que fuera él pero era su asistente que cargaba una pequeña caja de donas de chocolate en las manos además de dos malteadas de fresa encima de las mismas, tenía que se una broma de muy mal gusto - Ootori-sama las ordeno durante la mañana, me pidio que se las trajera - asintió mientras ella las colocaba encima del escritorio cuidando de no estropear algo... se sentía la peor persona del mundo en esos momentos y tenía que arreglarlo.

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos prestando atención a lo que los representantes de una empresa le estaba diciendo sobre un nuevo proyecto pero una parte de él estaba con Sakuno, no podía entenderla, si eran cambios de humor algo le decía que no se iba a acostumbrar a los mismos, el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, si era ella que esperaba fuera así llegaba en el mejor momento para dejarle en claro al tonto de Kuranosuke que ella si lo amaba, la puerta se abrio y sonrió al verla con una sonrisa tan suya, completamente llena de ternura.

\- L-Lamento la interrupción - murmuro ella con voz baja, se levanto de su asiento indicandole con la mirada que se acercara hasta donde se encontraba que era en la parte de atrás frente a una enorme mesa de cristal mientras los demás empresarios estaban delante de él en una mesa redonda, él tenía ventajas porque después de todo era el presidente de su propia compañía, la vio acercarse con un poco de miedo pero le sonrió tratando de que estuviera calmada, todas las miradas estaban sobre ambos y eso le gustaba demasiado para ser honestos.

En sus hermosas manos traía una malteada de fresa y la caja de donas, al parecer antes de entrar a su oficina se había bebido la malteada de fresa pero estaba bien proque a él no le gustaban esas cosas, sintio la mirada del castaño y solo sonrió, en su cara, justo como lo había deseado, tomo de la cintura a Sakuno para sentarla en sus piernas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor y ella se apresuraba a colocar las cosas sobre la mesita teniendo cuidado - Puedes continuar - le señalo al hombre que estaba al frente quien asintió iniciando su charla de nueva cuenta.

\- Lo siento - se disculparon ambos en voz baja y él solo negó con la cabeza para inclinarse y depositar un casto besos en sus labios, amaba las reconciliaciones con ella.

* * *

Lo noto escribir de nueva cuenta en unas hojas membretadas que estaban en la mesa de cristal mientras ella mordía con calma la dona de chocolate, no habían hablado puesto que él estaba concentrado en las palabras de las personas que pasaban al frente, le encantaba verlo negar con la cabeza en silencio o asentir según fuera el caso, le gustaba verlo encarnar una ceja cuando algo le parecía medio agradable, lo sabía porque lo había conocido en sus años de estudiante, ahora se miraba muy bien mientras escribía con prisas en las hojas.

Dejo a un lado la pluma y la miro con una sonrisa que provoco que su cuerpo temblara, le gustaba esa sensación pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, mucho miedo, le sonrió y le indico que abriera la boca, así lo hizo y deposito un trozo de dona pequeña en su boca que cerro para comenzar a comer, le gustaba verlo de esa manera, al final las luces de la sala de conferencias se prendieron y todo mundo los miro, ella solo bajo la mirada sonrojada, ¡Dios!, sentía demasiada vergüenza en esos momentos pero el peliplateado solo solto una suave carcajada.

Lo siguiento que sintio fue que este la tomo con suavidad de la mano para sentarse correctamente sobre el sófa por lo que entendio de inmediato el mensaje y se sento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas enterrando su rostro en su cuello, eso era aún más vergonzoso pero al menos nadie podía ver su rostro así que eso era una pequeña ventaja - En media hora los contratos estaran firmados, solo los que considere, los demás espero que la próxima vez muestren algo mejor, gracias por su trabajo - ella se tenso ligeramente cuando lo sintio levantarse por lo que de inmediato se sujeto de su cuello.

Miro a algunos hombres que solo se miraban entre sí nerviosos, sintio la mirada del castaño del elevador por lo que solo cerro los ojos, salieron de la sala de conferencias - C-Considero que debes firmar todos los contratos - señalo ella en un suave susurro mientras caminaban por el pasillo con dirección hacía su oficina, noto a algunos empleados que se hacían a un lado a penas pasaban ellos.

\- Siempre firmo todos - contesto este mientras entraba a la oficina, la deposito con suavidad sobre el sófa mientras le sonreía con ternura - ¿Entonces porqué dijiste aquello? - pregunto y él solo le sonrió negando con la cabeza - Es divertido verlos además de que los hace esforzarse más, me dedicare a firmar, si necesitas algo solo dilo - asintió viendo que tomaba asiento en su silla tomando los fólders de diferentes colores leyendo un poco y después firmando, le gustaba que no la dejara del lado de todo... se sentía mejor en esos momentos.

* * *

\- Gracias - le agradecio a su asistente que se retiro con una reverencia para encaminar hacía la puerta, vio a Sakuno recostada en el sófa leyendo un libro que habia mandado a traer especialmente para ella, parecía demasiado entretenida en el mismo y eso le gustaba, miro la hora en su reloj, eran las tres, hora de la comida - ¿Quieres comer fuera o prefieres qué traigan la comida? - pregunto llamando su atención por completo, su asistente se iría en cinco minutos porque era su hora de descanso y estarían solos durante dos horas.

Él no daba una hora a sus empleados eran dos, Sakuno se sento en el sófa y lo miro con una sonrisa - Quiero comer aquí, cualquier cosa que pidas estara bien - le aseguro y asintió tomando su teléfono para hablar con su asistente, mientras pedía lo que iban a comer noto que ella solo estaba hojeando el libro para después encarnar una ceja, se estaba adelantando a los capítulos lo que se le hizo un poco gracioso, colgó el teléfono y ella se levanto caminando hasta su asiento, jalo un poco la silla y termino sentada en sus piernas con una tierna sonrisa.

Esperaron durante diez minutos hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando ver una mesita con todo lo que había pedido, habían postres y comida, justo lo necesario para comer porque estaba conociendo su apetito en esos momentos - Puedes irte, provecho - su asistente hizo una reverencia para salir de allí, Sakuno estaba sobre su cuerpo aún y no parecía querer separarse, escucho el sonido del elevador y se relajo un poco, a esa hora todo su edificio quedaba vacío excepto por los guardias de seguridad que estaban en la puerta de entrada porque después de todo ese era su trabajo.

\- Cariño, la comida esta aquí - Sakuno negó con la cabeza para besar su cuello, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando porque quería que comiera a sus horas pero ella no pensaba en lo mismo cuando empezo morder con suavidad su cuello - Nena, debes detenerte - le pidio y ella negó con la cabeza para separarse y mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos caoba no destilaban en lo absoluto pureza como siempre sino lujaria, miro su escritorio, sería cruel que su asistente tuviera que levantar todo lo que tiraran solo porque las hormonas de su futura esposa estuvieran alteradas.

La tomo de las caderas deteniendo sus movimientos para levantarla escuchando un leve grito de parte de ella, sonrió ante aquello para caminar al sófa pero noto que también sería cruel hacer un estropicio en el mismo así que como último recurso la recosto sobre la alfombra persa, ella no se quejo en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras él ayudaba con la corbata - Te amo Sakuno - le aseguro para besarla, la amaba más que a su vida y siempre se lo iba a decir aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo aunque algo le decía que si lo sentía solo que tenía miedo de admitirlo.

Beso su cuello mordiendo ligeramente para dejar una marca, los suspiros que soltaban eran solo para él y él realmente deseaba que nadie más los escuchara aunque de hecho era así porque durante la universidad y la preparatoria que era donde se hubieran conocido él se había encargado de espantar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ella, en una fiesta en la cual ninguno bebio alcohol terminaron haciendo el amor, él le había quitado la virginidad pero después de aquello había colocado una muralla entre ambos tanto que había comenzado a salir con cualquier chica.

Se separo de ella viendola sonrojada, ¿era eso por lo qué estaba molesta?, es decir, después de aquella vez si terminaron haciendo el amor en algunas ocasiones más de allí su embarazo pero ella siempre terminaba por gritarle quien sabe que cosas a la mañana siguiente - Sakuno - la llamo y ella lo miro un poco confundida - ¿No me amas porqué nunca te lo dije después de hacerte el amor en los años de escuela? - pregunto notando el temblor en su cuerpo... algo le decía que por allí iba el asunto.

Era solo que nunca se lo había dicho porque temía su reacción, esperaba que ella no sintiera nada por él así que simplemente se guardo sus sentimientos pero si era así entonces no era error de ella sino error de él por no haberle dicho todo aquello, seguro la cobriza pensaba que solo la estaba usando porque después salía con otras chicas, en pocas palabras él le había demostrado que solo era como un juguete... si era así entonces tenía que arreglarlo porque él siempre la había amado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Aclarare que en la historia Ryoma es más pequeño que Chotarou.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo VII**

\- ¿D-De qué estas hablando? - a él no le paso desapercibido el tono de miedo de su voz y mucho menos el temblor en su cuerpo, Sakuno solo desvio la mirada murdiendose un poco el labio - Dime la verdad, ¿es por eso qué no me amas? - le pregunto directamente notando que ella solo colocaba sus manos por su pecho para separarlo un poco, negó con la cabeza, no se iba a apartar hasta que le dijera la verdad - N-No es por eso, ahora muevete - ella en verdad hizo el intento por moverlo pero debería de haber sabido que no iba a ser capaz de aquello.

\- Por una vez en tu vida dime la verdad Sakuno - le suplico y ella solo lo miro con los ojos levemente vidriosos, odiaba verla llorar y más si era él quien la hacía llorar pero era por una buena causa o al menos así pensaba - Si, si es por eso... me trataste como un juguete - aseguro ella y él solo gruño para levantarse de su cuerpo mientras la jalaba de la mano con suavidad negando con la cabeza - No, yo pensaba que tú no me amabas, siempre me decías cosas a la mañana siguiente - arremetio con calma y noto como ella lo miraba con enojo, eso no estaba bien y lo sabía.

\- ¡Te metías con cualquier mujer! - ataco subiendo el tono de voz y él solo la tomo de las caderas calmandola aunque ella se revolvio negando con la cabeza - Pensé que no me amabas, pensé que solo era alguien con quien calentabas tu cama por eso sali con cualquier chica - aseguro y la cobriza lo miro indignada, se acababa de dar cuenta lo que había dicho en esa frase y la bofetada que ella le dio se lo confirmo, la miro con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas - ¡¿Te crees qué me acostaba con cualquiera?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡N-No quiero verte... y n-no te me acerques! - le grito cuando intento tomarla de las manos, la miro tomar su bolso y salir de allí, sabía que abordaría la camioneta que había puesto a su disposición y que iría a casa así que no se preocupo por aquello.

Paso una mano por su cabello alejando los pensamientos que comenzaban a taladrarlo, lo mejor era comer un poco y concentrarse en el trabajo, más tarde arreglarían el problema... cuando los dos estuvieran calmados.

* * *

\- Maldito, infeliz, gusano, rarito, estúpido, tonto, ogro, rata de alcantarilla, venado con tres cuernos, asno, burro... ¿ya dije infeliz? - le pregunto a la mucama que en esos momentos estaba acomodando su cama después de haber derramado malteada en la misma, la mucama la vio con una leve sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza y ella solo dio un enorme suspiro, siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa aunque esa discusión era más su culpa porque si, por eso no lo amaba o quiza si, ya ni ella sabía.

Pero si sabía que era en parte por aquello, siempre terminaban haciendo el amor después de las fiestas o después de citas y al día siguiente ella recordaba que él estaba en una relación con alguien que no era ella y terminaba diciendole de todo, porque consideraba que solo era su juguete y quiza en parte lo era, era el juguete de la universidad de Ootori y ahora sería la madre de su hijo y eso era demasiado para ella - Señora, la buscan - giro la cabeza mirando a otra mucama que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

Ella no conocía a nadie como para que la buscaran, quiza lo mejor era no recibir a aquella persona pero si era alguien importante no deseaba que su pareja la regañara - ¿Quién es? - pregunto curiosamente y antes de que la mucama contestara algo alguien paso de ella entrando en su habitación - El medio hermano de Chotarou - frente a ella estaba un chico de mirada gatuna, sus ojos eran demasiado afilados como si pudiera ver a través de ella, su cabello era azulado teniendo destellos verdosos, no se parecía en nada a su pareja de ahí que no fueran hermanos, se veía como alguien frío y eso no le gustaba.

\- U-Un gusto, Riuzaky Sakuno - saludo con una reverencia y este solo ecarno una ceja mirandola con un poco de hastío, eso la hizo enorjarse internamente, ni siquiera la conocía y la miraba mal - ¿Dónde esta él? - pregunto ignorando su presenctación, ella solo bufo encarnando una ceja - Trabajando, si gustas puedes esperarlo en la sala, ¿pueden ofrecerle algo al señor? - las mucamas asintieron haciendo una reverencia para retirarse mientras ella solo daba media vuelta esperando a que el peliverde se marchara pero era todo lo contrario porque notaba su mirada sobre ella.

\- ¿Deseas algo? - le pregunto a este aunque quisiera matarlo, seguro era más pequeño que ella y no deseaba problemas con el peliplateado - Sin duda alguna eres hermosa - sentencio este y ella solo lo miro como si estuviera loco, el peliverde dio media vuelta para salir y ella solo se quedo allí, sea lo que sea que el chico quisiera decirle no quería oirle porque ella no se iba a fijar en nadie más que no fuera su novio aunque por el momento estuviera peleada con él pero ya se arreglarían y ella sería esa vez quien tendría que pedirle perdón así que lo mejor era tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para hacerlo.

* * *

Se aflojo un poco la corbata mientras se llevaba a los labios el vaso de whisky que había ordenado - Deja la bebida que no creo que a ella le guste - miro a Atobe que tomo asiento en frente mientras bebía del agua que había ordenado, solo dio un suspiro alejando el vaso, había sido solo un trago, no demasiado como para que alardeara pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón - Creo que encontre la causa por la que no me ama - comento de la nada y el castaño lo miro interesado, si ya sabía que si era medio cotilla su amigo aunque no lo demostrara.

\- ¿Cuál es? - pregunto y él solo se acomodo en el sófa del bar donde se encontraban, ya era de noche, sabía que en cualquier momento tenía que volver a la mansión pero quería hacer tiempo para evitar más discusiones, quería que se calmara un poco el asunto - La universidad, le hacía el amor pero siempre estaba con otras chicas, creo que pensó que solo era mi juguete - se sincero ante Keigo que solo encarno una ceja alzando la mano, giro la cabeza para sonreir ante la llegada de su amigo Shishido, la persona que admiraba cuando era un niño quien dejo su maletín sobre el sófa saludandolos con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Por fin nos dejas verte - le comento Atobe mientras este solo lo miraba de mala manera, noto que su amigo sonreía y fue entonces cuando sintio una prescencia a su espalda - ¿Y cómo esta la mujer qué te dara a tu primer heredero? - sonrió ante el tono intelectual pero combinado con amistad de Oshitari que le revolvio un poco el cabello mientras tomaba asiento en otro de los sillones - No hagas eso, no soy más un niño - le sentencio a su amigo que solo rió un poco cuando de pronto una paleta aparecio delante de él, ya sabía quien era esa persona.

\- ¿No lo eres? - miro a Gakuto que le sonreía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, negó con la cabeza pero aún así tomo la paleta guardandola en su bolsillo, no, no era para él sino para Sakuno - Nuestro querido niño me estaba contando algo en verdad serio - comento Atobe llamando la atención de los demás que ordenaron su bebida antes de darse cuenta, solto un leve suspiro cuando sintio la mirada de todos sobre él - Solo dile que la amas, si ella no te cree entonces enamorala de nuevo - todo mundo miro a Shishido que tenía su copa de vino en la mano... esa era una buena idea.

\- ¿Acaso estas enamorado Ryou? - le pregunto Gakuto y este solo lo fulmino con la mirada lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes, su celular comenzo a sonar mientras los demás ordenaban algo para comer, al parecer la reunión iba para largo pero quería disfrutarla porque hace mucho que no estaba con ellos, miro el número en pantalla de la mansión, eso era demasiado raro, solo debían llamarlo para urgencias quiza si era importante, declino la llamada y volvio a sonar, si era Sakuno lo mejor era afrontarlo en ese momento.

\- ¿Bueno? - escucho un poco de ruido del otro lado de la línea - Señor, su hermano esta en la casa y... la señora esta peleando con él - ¿Ryoma?, ¿en su casa?, eso debía ser una broma, su medio hermano nunca lo visitaba es más lo odiaba a muerte, es decir, no lo perdonaba a él porque su padre dejara a su madre después de que naciera este para contraer matrimonio con su mamá, las diferencias de edad no era demasiada pero para Ryoma si que lo eran de allí que no lo quisiera en lo absoluto, tenía que darse prisa antes de que su mujer se matara con este.

\- Voy para allá, dejen que Sakuno se quede en su habitación, mandenla allí - dicho esto colgo y camino hasta donde sus amigos - Ryoma esta en mi casa, debo irme - sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, debía ser que nadie creía que este estuviera en su casa - ¿Echizen? ¿Qué hace ahí? - pregunto Atobe y él solo se encogio de hombros para despedirse de ellos tomando su saco y su maletín - Nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamar - le indico Gakuto y asintió, sus amigos alzaron sus copas dandole su apoyo mientras él se marchaba de prisa, tenía que prevenir que algo malo sucediera.

* * *

\- ¡¿Quién te crees qué eres?! - le grito Sakuno viendo que este solo la miraba con una sonrisa ladina sacandola más de quicio, resultaba que el peliverde no deseaba nada de lo que el servicio le estaba ofreciendo sino que tambien se había dado la beneficiencia de tirar la charola con el té y pastelillos que le iban a ofrecer, era un niño malcriado sin duda alguna - Soy en parte el dueño de esta casa - sentencio este como si nada y ella lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza porque eso tenía que ser una broma, es decir, no lo conocía pero sabía que Chotarou era el único dueño y nadie más.

\- Es mi casa, la casa de nuestros padres es tuya, esta me pertenece completamente y exigo en este momento que le des una disculpa a mi servicio, si mi madre te soportaba tus desplantes bien por ella... esta es mi casa - nunca estuvo más feliz de escuchar la voz de Ootori que en ese momento aparecio por el marco de la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban - El asunto no es contigo Cho-kun... es con esa cosa - la señalo a ella y pudo sentir una venita en su ojo izquierdo, no lo penso dos veces para acortar la distancia, lo tomo del hombro y le estrello el puño en la mejilla de lleno.

\- ¡Cariño! - Chotarou corrio donde ella para tomarla de la cintura antes de que matara a alguien más o en su caso matara al peliverde que paso algunos de sus dedos por su mejilla, pero es que ella no quería matarlo sino que simplemente deseaba hacerlo sufrir, eso era todo - Sueltame, le voy a partir la cara - le gruño a su pareja que solo beso su mejilla - No, tranquila, por favor - tomo aire tratando de calmarse porque lo que menos deseaba era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ootori por lo que solo se relajo asintiendo con la cabeza, lo mejor era mantener la calma como fuera.

\- Ven - la tomo de la mano para conducirla hasta uno de los sófas donde la hizo tomar asiento entre sus piernas, ella solo se quedo quieta entre sus brazos viendo la mirada de muerte del peliverde, odiaba a ese chico sin siquiera conocerlo - Dime que quieres Ryoma, no le oculto nada a mi mujer así que habla - las manos del peliplateado pasaron por su vientre hasta posarse en el mismo protegiendola de la mirada de odio puro de su hermano - Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, peleé con mi padre así que no quiero verle la cara en un buen tiempo - ella solo desvío la mirada, el niño era un tonto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Tengo un departamento cerca, puedes usarlo, lamento decirte que no eres bienvenido en mi casa Ryoma, Sakuno esta embarazada y no soportara tus desplantes y lo menos que necesito es que algo le suceda al bebé o a ella, lo siento - el peliverde solo se levanto de su asiento con una mueca de desagrado hacía ella, ni siquiera la conocía y la odiaba aunque el sentimiento era más que mutuo a pesar de llevar menos de dos horas juntos - ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí? - pregunto este con un claro tono de estrés además de desprecio.

Chotarou la levanto de sus piernas para encarar a su hermano con firmeza - No te atrevas a cuestionar esta decisión, tú me odias siempre lo has hecho hermano y así las cosas estan bien, no vengas con la intención de ser el mártir porque no va contigo, es mi casa y yo tomo las decisiones, incluso si ella no viviera aquí de igual manera no te dejaría quedarte - aseguro Ootori mientras la tomaba de la mano, noto que su pulso estaba acelerado y que se estaba conteniendo para no ir en contra de su hermano que solo bufo ante aquellas palabras.

\- Yo nunca te odie pero si tú quieres verlo así pues haya tú, ¿dónde esta el departamento?, no quiero seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella - y antes de darse cuenta el puño de su pareja se había estrellado contra el rostro de su hermano que cayo en el sófa respirando agitado - ¡Disculpate ahora con Sakuno! ¡Maldita sea Ryoma, deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Nunca en tu vida haces nada, siempre críticas, peleas, contestas, tratas a los demás como tus esclavos, humillas a la gente... madura ya! ¡Te quedarás aquí a vivir, me voy a encargar de ti ahora mismo! ¡Ren! - el custodio número uno de su pareja entro en la sala con rápidez.

\- Lleva a mi hermano a su habitación, a cualquiera, encargate de traer los papeles de su escuela, absolutamente todo, llama a mi madre y comunícamela, encargate de su seguridad porque a partir de ahora Ryoma es mi responsabilidad - el custodio asintió tomando del brazo al peliverde que no dijo nada tan solo se dejo hacer mientras este lo conducía, ella miro a Chotarou que paso su mano por sus cabellos en un gesto desesperado por lo que solo lo abrazo por la espalda enterrando su rostro en la misma.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo y este solo poso sus manos sobre las de ella suspirando un poco - Lo discutimos luego, tengo que llamar a mamá - este se volteo para tomarla del mentón y besarla castamente, se separo y se marcho con dirección hacía su despacho, ella solo dio un suspiro, no entendía la relación del peliverde para con su pareja porque para empezar ni sabía que este tenía un hermano pero lo mejor era no presionarlo con el tema, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era apoyarlo y justamente eso iba a hacer.

* * *

Miro a Sakuno que estaba sentada a su lado leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro sobre maternidad, Ryoma estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa bebiendo un poco de leche - Cariño, deja eso y cena por favor - le llamo la atención a la cobriza que le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, agradecía que la pelea que habían tenido estaba de momento en otra dirección porque tenía suficiente con el asunto de su hermano por el momento, había llamado a su madre pero esta no se encontraba en casa por lo que estaba esperando su llamada.

Miro los papeles de la escuela de Ryoma y lo miro con enojo pero sintio la mano de la cobriza sobre la suya y negó con la cabeza - Calma - murmuro y solo asintió mirando como su hermano pequeño miraba la comida como si fuera lo más odioso en la vida - ¿Por qué faltas a la escuela? ¿Por qué le contestas a los profesores? ¿Por qué eres así Ryoma? - pregunto llamando la atención del peliverde que solo desvio la mirada mientras una sonrisa ladina se extendio por sus labios, eso era lo que más le estresaba, que hablara de esa manera, parecía un niño de cinco años sino es que peor.

\- No tengo porque responder esas preguntas, te vas a cansar de mi y me mandaras de vuelta con nuestros padres así que... - se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz con aires asesinos pero solo conto hasta diez en su mente - Quiero entenderte, llamare a mamá para decirle que me hare cargo de ti y de tu educación, es por eso que quiero que me digas la verdad - le súplico a su hermano que solo suspiro para beber un poco de leche - No necesito de tu ayuda hermano... deja de meterte en mis cosas y preocupate por tu mujer y tu bebé, fin de la historia - miro a Sakuno que se levanto para caminar donde su hermano que solo la miro como si estuviera loca.

Pensó que lo iba a golpear o algo pero solo lo tomo del mentón con una sonrisa que hasta a él le daba miedo pero no lo diría abiertamente nunca, vio que Ryoma estaba levemente asustado, lo conocía bien como para saber que le tenía miedo a Sakuno - Chotarou lo único que quiere es ayudarte niño así que haremos dos cosas, la primera sera que le dirás las cosas por las buenas o la segunda es que me encargare de ir a tu escuela para hablar con tus amigos y hacerles preguntas sobre ti pero apuesto a que no tienes ninguno ¿verdad cariño?, claro que no... no tienes amigos es por eso que eres como eres ¿o no Ryoma-kun? - pregunto Sakuno y él solo se quedo quieto en su silla viendo un leve temblor en el cuerpo de su hermano que tenía los ojos levemente vidriosos.

\- Por eso es que siempre estas a la defensiva niño porque temes que alguien te haga daño pero creeme todo el mundo te lo hará, hablo en serio, habla con tu hermano que es la única persona que se preocupa por ti y deja de comportarte como un auténtico mocoso cuando ya no lo eres, el odio que cargas solo te esta matando pero no quieres verlo... cariño compra una raqueta de tenis y pelotas, le enseñare al mocoso como se saca la frustración, nos vemos en el dormitorio... buenas noches Ryoma-chan - dicho esto beso la frente de su hermano que no se quejo ni nada sino que simplemente se quedo allí... quieto, escucho los pasos alejandose de su futura esposa y él solo miro como el peliverde bajaba la mirada para levantarse de la silla, pensó que correría lejos pero fue todo lo contrario cuando corrio a sus brazos... el llanto de su hermano inundo la sala por completo y él solo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Le debería a su mujer una en grande... apostaba a que sería una madre perfecta y él tenía la suerte de tenerla a su lado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo VIII**

\- Ryoma... lo siento - se disculpo ante su hermano de doce años que solo negó con la cabeza, él tenía parte de la culpa por haber sido tan descuidado con este cuando había vivido con él, se golpeo mentalmente al dejar que todo eso le pasara a su hermano - ¿N-No estás molesto? - pregunto este de la nada y él negó con la cabeza, claro que no estaba molesto, frustrado con él mismo por supuesto que si porque había sido un completo estúpido al no estar cerca de su hermano sabiendo que estaba en la pre-etapa de entrar a la adolescencia, que tendría dudas, que sus padres no eran los mejores en educación y él lo sabía con creces.

\- D-Deberías odiarme, como todo el mundo dice... debería darte asco - negó con la cabeza al tiempo que besaba su frente con suavidad, le daba lo mismo lo que la sociedad pensara, él iba a proteger a su hermano de todo y de todos - Jamás... ve a dormir si terminaste la tarea, ¡lavate los dientes! - le grito al ver que este corría escaleras arriba un poco más feliz, tomo un profundo suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento pasando una mano por sus cabellos en un gesto leve desesperación, tenía que hablar con sus padres cuanto antes.

Ryoma era un niño, sabía que no estaba bien del todo por lo que tendría que llevarlo con un psicológo obviamente, velar porque comiera, hacerle chequeos para ver si los golpes de aquellos niños pudieron hacerle algo más que moretones y eso, si era así él mismo se iba a encargar de la dichosa escuela a la que asistía y aún más se iba a encargar de su custodia, le importaba poco si sus padres se iban contra él, que lo intentaran porque su hermano iba a vivir con él desde ese momento y no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta, en lo absoluto.

\- Comunícame con mi madre ahora - le sentencio a su custodio principal mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía su habitación, necesitaba de Sakuno en esos momentos porque era demasiado, ¡Dios!, debio de haber estado con su hermano, los problemas de las calificaciones, los malos tratos hacía las personas, sus desplantes, sus cambios de humor todo tenía una razón... Ryoma era gay, no, no estaba en contra sino que le preocupaba que lo lastimaran más de lo que ya habían hecho, apreto los puños mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, deseaba golpear a esos niños por haber lastimado a su hermanito.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Él esta bien? ¿Se arreglaron? Si estás así por lo de esta mañana... lo siento - se disculpo ella y él negó con la cabeza ante aquella disculpa mientras la tomaba de la mano para abrazarla con fuerza, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que ella le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que nada malo iba a suceder en cuanto llamara a sus padres - Te necesito - le súplico a media voz mientras la tomaba del mentón para besarla con suavidad, ella condujo sus manos hacía su espalda aferrandose a algo mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

\- Señor - gruñendo se separo de ella viendo como estaba agitada por la reciente actividad, se medio acomodo la camisa y giro el cuerpo - Adelante - la puerta se abrio y miro a su custodio que le entrego el teléfono, hizo una reverencia y se retiro mientras él miraba el aparato, dando un suspiro contesto pero lo coloco en altavoz indicandole a Sakuno que escuchara y guardara silencio, ella confundida asintió - Mamá, soy yo - empezo hablando y escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, al parecer iban a salir a cenar o no le gustaba que la estuviera llamando, apostaba a que era más lo segundo que lo primero.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Antes que nada estamos ocupados porque a tu querido hermano le dio por escaparse de nuevo - allí estaban sus miedos, no era la primera vez que algo pasaba y él no estaba enterado de ello - Ryoma esta conmigo - sentencio con voz calmada mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, el peso a su lado se hundio y noto que ella se recostaba en su hombro mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su espalda tratando de consolarlo aunque fuera un poco - Bien, mandaremos por él, nosotros tenemos una cena - algo dentro se removio al escuchar el tono despreocupado de su madre.

No podía creer que actuara así ante el hecho de que su hermano, su propio hijo hubiera escapado de la casa, apostaba a que si él no le hubiera dicho aquello ni siquiera buscaría bien - No... Ryoma se queda a vivir conmigo - añadio con la voz dura escuchando ruido en el aparato, ahí venía la peor parte, su padre estaba al teléfono - ¡¿Quién te crees qué eres?! ¡Ryoma volvera a esta casa si o sí! - le grito este y él solo dio un profundo suspiro mientras Sakuno besaba su mejilla con suavidad tratando de darle apoyo y vaya que lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- No, no volvera con ustedes... ¡¿cuándo carajos pensaban decirme todo lo que pasaba en su escuela?!, ¡maldita sea, mi hermano sufre de acoso escolar, ha sido lastimado en varias ocasiones de gravedad!, ¡¿a dónde carajos lo llevan a estudiar?!, ¡maldita sea que mi hermano sea gay no les da el jodido derecho de no prestarle atención cuando es golpeado!, escuchen bien porque no lo pienso repetir, mandare a mi abogado, ¡quiero la custodia de mi hermano y me voy a encargar de que ni siquiera se le acerquen así que si tienen algo que decir diganlo ahora! - les grito lleno de frustración mientras sentía cada poro de su ser a punto de explotar, era un mal hermano por no haber estado al pendiente de su pequeño.

\- ¡Es un maldito fenómeno... no puede ser gay! ¡Vivirá con nosotros porque le voy a enseñar a ser un hombre! - y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le hizo una señal a su custodio para que se acercara - Prepara el auto ahora, con dirección a la casa de mis padres, lleva muchos hombres - este asintió marchandose de prisa, iba a arder Troya pero no le importaba - Si tan solo te atreviste a tocarle uno de sus cabellos me olvidare que eres mi padre - y dicho esto colgó mientras aventaba el aparato hacía la cama respirando con dificultad.

Por motivos como aquellos era solo que nunca visitaba su casa, absolutamente nunca visitaba a sus padres - Chotarou - miro a Sakuno que lo miraba con miedo en los ojos y se odiaba por colocar aquella expresión en ella por lo que simplemente la tomo de la mano para abrazarla con fuerza - Lo siento - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza a la par que se soltaba de su agarre para besarlo con calma y después aumentar un poco la intensión, se separo de ella y beso su frente, tenía que irse cuanto antes porque necesitaba buenas explicaciones para considerar aún humanos a sus padres.

\- Odio tener que separarme de ti cuando te necesito... iré a la casa de mis padres y aunque me encantaría que me esperaras, necesito que estes a mi lado, eres la única que puede calmarme - ella asintió efusivamente mientras este solo sonreía un poco - Nos vamos en diez minutos, ¿p-podrías encargarte de Ryoma? - ella asintió saliendo y él sonrió, necesitaba calmarse cuanto antes, odiaba que sus padres fueran así por esa misma razón él mismo se iba a encargar de ser bueno con sus hijos porque no solo pensaba tener uno con Sakuno, por supuesto que no solo que ella de momento no estaba al tanto de ello.

* * *

Entro en la puerta de la habitación del hermano de Chotarou viendo que este estaba recostado en la cama con un libro en las manos aunque sus manos temblaban, las paredes no dejaban escuchar sonidos así que suponía que este había escuchado la conversación y después había vuelto a su habitación con miedo y otros sentimientos, se acerco hasta este colocando la bandeja de leche y algunas galletas sobre su regazo - Antes de dormir come esto, la leche esta calientita - le señalo con una enorme sonrisa al niño que la miro como si estuviera loca aunque noto una leve sonrisa en sus labios lo que la hizo sonreir por completo.

\- Gracias... por todo, por estar con mi hermano, por golpearme para despertar, gracias - agradecio este acomodandose el flequillo peliverde para cubrirse los ojos, el gesto le parecio demasiado tierno, seguro tenía los ojos rojos o levemente hinchados y no deseaba que nadie los viera aunque ella no necesitaba verlos para saber como se encontraban, tomo la mano del pequeño niño y la beso con suavidad - No agradezcas, tanto Chotarou como yo nos haremos cargo de ti y espero que cuando nazca mi hijo lo ames mucho ¿si? - este asintió efusivamente y ella solo le revolvio un poco el cabello.

\- Ahora mismo tú hermano y yo saldremos, pase lo que pase no dejaremos que vuelvas con ellos Ryoma, lo juro - aseguro tomandolo del mentón viendo como sus ojos se volvían un poco vidriosos por lo que solo beso su frente cerrando un momento los ojos para separarse de este, era momento de ir con los padres de su novio y enfrentarlos porque pasara lo que pasara el peliverde no iba a volver a su casa y sabía que Ootori no lo iba a permitir así que estaba tranquila pero no demasiado porque también sabía de lo que era capaz su pareja, no deseaba ver esa faceta suya pero al mismo tiempo era necesario así que tenía que tener valor para cuidarlo en cuanto llegaran a la casa de sus suegros.

* * *

El auto se estaciono en la casa de sus padres, tantos recuerdos malos allí que en cuanto cumplio los 18 se marcho sin decir nada, dejo solo a Ryoma con sus padres que no lo eran porque nunca lo cuidaron, sentía remordimientos y estaba dispuesto a solucionarlos porque nadie le iba a hacer daño a su pequeño hermano, las puertas fueron abiertas y de inmediato sonrió al ver que eso pasaría, sus padres delante de él mirandolo con furia y hombres de su confianza apuntandole a él y a Sakuno con un arma.

Al contrario de lo que estaba pasando se encontraba calmado porque no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada a la mujer de su vida y mucho menos a su bebé, las cuatro camionetas que traía fueron dejadas por sus hombres que también apuntaron, jamás le había gustado usar aquella fuerza pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo por dejarles en claro que Ryoma iba a estar con él sin importarle nada - Tu hermano volvera quieres o no a la casa - sentencio su padre y él solo negó con la cabeza, la mano de Sakuno se junto con la suya y asintió indicandole con aquello que no iba a golpear a sus padre, al menos no de momento.

\- No volverá, se quedara en mi casa quieran o no, mi abogado vendrá mañana y él mismo se encargara de hacerles saber que nunca tendrán contacto con Ryoma de nuevo así que lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas y no me refiero a esto sino a que si no dejan en paz a mi hermano me vere en la necesidad de terminar con lo que ustedes llaman vida y empresa - sentencio con calma, a cualquier persona se le hubiera ablandado un poco el corazón antes de considerar la idea de irse con todo sobre su padre pero él no era cualquiera, él iba a defender la felicidad de su hermano costara lo que costara.

\- No te atrevas a amenazar a mi empresa - salio al ataque su madre y él solo la miro como si no estuviera allí, ella ni siquiera merecía ese título y que Dios lo perdonara por pensarlo siquiera - Lo hare si no dejas a mi hermano en paz, vivirá conmigo les guste o no, mañana firmaran los documentos que mi abogado les dara por las buenas, no quiero saber que no lo hicieron - sentencio para dar media vuelta con Sakuno abrazada a su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando la noto temblar, por razones como esas la amaba, siempre se preocupaba por él, aún en situaciones como aquella.

\- Tranquila, ya paso - aseguro y ella solo asintió besando su mejilla, sabía que sus padres iban a hacer lo que él les había dicho así que por eso no debía preocuparse por lo que estaba tranquilo en esos momentos si era sincero - Quiero ir a casa - asintió con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano y conducirla al auto, las puertas fueron cerradas y el auto emprendio la marcha, pro fin volvería a casa para estar esta vez con su hermano porque no pensaba dejar que nada malo le sucediera, antes muerto que permitir que le hicieran algo y mucho más ahora que tenía que cuidar de Sakuno y su bebé, cuidaría a toda costa de su pequeña familia.

* * *

Sintio que era depositada en la cama con suavidad, tenía demasiado sueño como para preocuparse de que hora era, se removio un poco cuando sintio las manos de su pareja despojandola poco a poco de la ropa - Pensare que quieres aprovecharte de mí - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aunque una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, estaba medio dormida y medio despierta - ¿Me estás diciendo qué puedo? - pregunto este mientras ella solo encarnaba una ceja negando con la cabeza aunque era más que obvio que no era cierto.

\- No, no puedes - sentencio con voz calmada y este solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras sus manos terminaron de sacar la blusa, él se quedo mirandola como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, ella no se sentía así pero en sus brazos era completamente diferente, si, si sentía así cuando estaba con él porque con la mirada el peliplateado le decía lo mucho que la amaba - Si, si puedo y eso hare justo ahora - aseguro este con un tono risueño mientras la tomaba del mentón para besarla con suavidad, ella se dejo hacer, después de todo no tenía nada de bueno no rendirse ante él.

Chotarou la beso con cuidado mientras la despojaba del pantalón del pijama - Chotarou - lo llamo con suavidad y él concentro su mirada en ella con una sonrisa esperando a que continuara - Tienes que cambiar a Ryoma de escuela - le pidio y este asintió con la cabeza para volver a besarla, sabía que él iba a cuidar bien de su hermano y ella iba a ayudar un poco porque ese niño después de todo merecía por completo ser feliz mientras tanto ella iba a ser feliz en los brazos de la persona que poco a poco se estaba ganando su corazón, su bebé pronto cumpliría tres meses y deseaba ver el rostro feliz de él en cuanto supieran que sería su bebé aunque fuera lo que fuera lo amarían con todo su ser.

* * *

El auto se estaciono en la escuela de Ryoma quien dudo en bajar pero lo tomo de la mano dandole apoyo y una sonrisa, iba con ropa normal porque después de todo era hora de llevarlo a otra escuela por lo que necesitaba la documentación correspondiente, bajaron de la limusina y tomo la mano de Sakuno que se sujeto con cuidado de su brazo - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto alarmado y ella asintió, le estaba preocupando el mareo que tenía en el auto - ¡Miren allí esta! - noto como su hermano menor se pegaba más a su cuerpo mirando con miedo a los niños que lo señalaban y reían, ningún profesor cerca.

Se imaginaba lo que este hbaía sufrido al tener que bajar del auto en el que lo mandaban sus padres, quería tenerlos cerca y hacerles cosas feas pero se contuvo, era momento de pensar en Ryoma primero, caminaron con paso calmado siendo custodiados por los guardias que venía unos pasos detrás, antes de darse cuenta su hermano gimio de dolor, algo lo había golpeado - ¡Señor! - los guardias se apresuraron a sostener a los niños que habían hecho aquella jugarreta, el peliverde tenía una mano en el ojo, iba a arder Troya en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡D-Duele! - aparto su manita con cuidado notando que tenía un enorme raspón en la mejilla derecha que ascendía hasta su ojo, fueran niños o no la iban a pagar caro - Cariño, lleva a Ryoma al hospital, estare con ustedes en una hora como mucho - beso los labios de Sakuno que apresurada fue conducida a uno de los autos mientras él caminaba al lado de su secretaria que llegaba justo en esos momentos mientras él solo gruñía - S-Señor - lo llamo esta pero solo camino donde los niños para tomarlos del rostro con fuerza, si querían presentar una demanda que lo hicieran.

\- Sus nombres ahora - les siseo viendo que los niños querían golpearlos por lo que su guardia personal se apresuro a sostenerlos con más fuerza de la debida - ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?! - lo que parecía ser una profesora llego pero la ignoro - Sus nombres ahora - volvio a repetir y estos se los dijeron, la profesora lo miro horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo - ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! - le pregunto esta a punto de golpearlo pero la mano de su asistente no se lo permitio, ella también sabía defensa personal, él no contraba a nadie inexperto en ninguna rama.

\- Me creo el dueño de estos terrenos que pienso demoler para construir una de mis empresas porque lo que aquí enseñan no sirve si lastiman a mi hermano - contesto con naturalidad viendo como esta lo miraba como si se hubiera escapado de un hospital psiquiatrico, él solo sonrió con suficiencia - Estos terrenos cuestan demasiado, dudo que el niño en cuestión que es su hermano lo valga - aseguro esta y su secretaria rió un poco mientras él se llevaba una mano al mentón como pensando en aquello solo que había un problema, valía más que eso.

\- Mi hermano es Echizen Ryoma y yo me llamo Ootori Chotarou - sentencio con calma viendo como la mujer abría los ojos demasiado y los niños hacían muecas de miedo, en momentos como esos amaba ser el magnate número en todas las áreas comerciales del planeta Tierra, el hombre más cotizado en cada revista, el empresario número uno en Forbes, sonrió mientras veía más allá a una comitiva - ¡¿Quién se cree qué es para lastimar así a los niños?! - pregunto una mujer jóven y de lentes, la directora, la reconocio por las fotos que había visto durante la noche para informarse de todo.

\- Ootori Chotarou - se presento con una leve inclinación de cabeza viendo como esta abría los ojos sorprendida por escuchar aquello y él solo sonrió mientras se preparaba mentalmente para decirle tres verdades a aquella mujer y a aquellos niños, también a los padres de los mismos porque no pensaba dejar que nadie lastimara a Ryoma nunca más, lo iba a proteger de todo, iba a ser un buen hermano desde ese momento porque después sería padre y quería dar lo mejor en aquella etapa así que ahí comenzaba su camino para hacer felices a las personas que amaba.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo IX**

\- Mi asistente se encargara del papeleo y de la demanda o demandas que tendrán - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que al menos para él lo era porque allí habían lastimado a su hermano pequeño e iban a pagar por ello así de sencillo eran las cosas para él, dio media vuelta viendo que su asistente se apresuraba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la directora que solo gritaba como desquiciada, abordo el vehículo que emprendio la marcha hacía el hospital, dio un profundo suspiro, todo el asunto lo tenía demasiado estresado, es que no entendía como era que sus padres no habían hecho nada para proteger a su hermano pequeño.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus cavilaciones, miro el número de Sakuno y sonrió como tonto, así era ella, siempre capaz de hacerlo sonreir porque en verdad era muy importante en su vida - Cariño, ¿sucede algo? - pregunto de inmediato mientras la camioneta seguía con su curso, sabía que en esos momentos ella estaba sonriendo - Ryoma-chan esta siendo atendido y yo te esperare para entrar al médico - añadio ella y sonrió, al menos pensaba en él, no era que no confiara pero después de lo sucedido iba a tener un poco más de cuidado en sus acciones.

\- No tardo, te amo - escucho una suave risa de parte de ella, sabía que no se estaba riendo de sus sentimientos pero eso no evitaba pensar que como mínimo no los tomaba tan en serio y eso si que lo molestaba un poco - Te quiero - y eso si que no se lo esperaba, el sonido de colgar llego a sus oídos, ya se imaginaba como estaba en esos momentos, sonrojada y comiendose la cabeza y él en verdad deseaba ver aquello - Un poco más a prisa - ordeno a su chofer que asintió con la cabeza pisando el acelerador, no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

* * *

¿Qué le había dicho? Se había vuelto completamente loca como para decirle algo así, en verdad era estúpida, se levanto de su asiento en el sófa de la sala de esperas del piso de maternidad con una mano en la cabeza y la otra sobre el vientre, eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba y ella lo sabía pero le había sido imposible no decirselo, las palabras habían salido por si solas y hablaba en serio, su mente no las había procesado correctamente, comenzo a andar de un lado hacía otro negando con la cabeza y luego asintiendo, le daba lo mismo la gente en esos momentos.

Dio vuelta sobre si misma cerrando un poco los ojos hasta que sintio unas manos alrededor de su cintura y el mentón de ese alguien descansando en el hueco de su cuello, aspiro el aroma de Ootori que apostaba en esos momentos estaba sonriendo como nunca - Yo no te quiero... yo te amo - aseguro mientras besaba con suavidad su mejilla arrancandole una leve sonrisa que no se permitio demostrar por mucho tiempo, se separo de él con suavidad para abrazarlo de frente enterrando su rostro en su pecho sintiendo como este la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Es hora de su cita señorita - se separaron al escuchar el llamado de la enfermera por lo que asintió con la cabeza tomando con suavidad la mano de su novio que se dejo conducir por ella hasta el consultorio número 56 - Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo - lo escucho decir y ella solo asintió con la cabeza para tocar la puerta, tenía miedo, es decir, había tenido muchos mareos ese día y el día anterior había vomitado tres veces antes de dormirse, sabía que quiza no era nada grave pero no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera a su bebé.

* * *

La ayudo a tomar asiento como todo un caballero tomando asiento a su lado, entrelazo sus manos viendo al médico que era algo viejo sin ánimos de ofender a nadie - Buen día, empecemos, me dicen que has tenido muchos mareos y vómitos desde ayer en la noche, ¿has comido algo en mal estado o algo qué te ha molestado? - pregunto este y él giro la cabeza viendo a su novia que negaba con la cabeza, eso era cierto, había pedido a las cocineras que siempre le hicieran algo de comer para que su embarazo fuera cómodo y ellas obviamente no se habían negado al ver que por fin había sentado cabeza.

\- Bien, es normal que suceda esto porque es un problema de anemia, ¿se ha estado alimentando bien? - abrio los ojos al escuchar aquello, eso era poco probable porque Sakuno comía demasiado cada día desde que la había llevado a la mansión y sabía que antes igualmente lo hacía puesto que la tenía vigilada aunque ella no debía saber aquello - ¿A-Anemia? E-Es imposible - aseguro ella en un susurro, el médico le sonrió con calma mientras tomaba una receta y se disponía a escribir algo en ella mientras él apretaba con más fuerza su mano.

\- No se preocupe, no es porque consuma poca comida o no, en los embarazos primerizos es normal, se lo aseguro señorita, por lo que debera tomar vitaminas con cada comida, le preescribire medicinas las cuales debe consumir en sus horarios estipulados - asintió ante todo aquello mientras la tomaba de las caderas para sentarla sobre sus piernas acariciando su espalda con cuidado, le molestaba verla de esa manera porque nunca sabía que hacer, odiaba verla vulnerable sin duda alguna porque no sabía como detener aquel dolor.

\- Tranquilo, así son las madres primerizas, aquí esta la receta - tomo la receta que el médico le extendía para besar la mejilla de la cobriza, se levanto con suavidad de la silla cuidando el no lastimarla y le sonrió al médico, se dispuso a salir cerrando detrás de si la puerta observando a Ryoma recargado sobre la pared con una sonrisa, su mejilla derecha tenía una gasa que se cortaba un poco más abajo del ojo pero sonreía, al parecer estaba contento de que ya no iría más a esa escuela, desde ese momento se iba a encargar de hacerlo feliz costara lo que costara.

\- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto este llamando su atención mientras señalaba a su mujer que en esos momentos estaba hipando mientras se apretaba con fuerza a su cuello, asintió un poco y ella lo golpeo en la espalda con el puño, poca fuerza pero si que dolio - Amor tranquila, escuchaste al médico no es tu culpa, seguiremos sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y todo estara bien - aseguro acariciando con más fuerza su espalda, la cobriza medio asintió así que le hizo una señal a su hermano para que comenzaran con su camino hacía recepción donde pagarían y suministrarían los medicamentos.

* * *

Lo escucho intercambiar algunas palabras con la recepcionista que asintió ante todo con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, odiaba que se portaran así con su novio por lo que le indico con un golpe que la bajara y así lo hizo, lo miro con las manos en los ojos tratando de dejar de llorar y este solo tomo con suavidad sus codos para que apartara las manos, Ryoma solo los veía en silencio aunque con una ceja encarnada, odiaba que la vieran así pero es que seguía pensando que era la causante de la anemia que en esos momentos tenía.

Chotarou se inclino para limpiar sus lágrimas con una sonrisa - No es tu culpa cariño, deja de llorar por favor - le pidio suavemente y ella asintió para abrazarlo, escucho que algo les decía la recepcionista pero ella solo se concentro en el abrazo, este la tomo por los muslos por lo que de un salto quedo de nuevo pegada a él como un koala - Yo soy un niño y así no me cargan, ¿qué eres tú entonces?, ¿una niña? - pregunto el pequeño hermano de su pareja con una mueca de disgusto que le saco una fugaz sonrisa para enterrar de nueva cuenta la cara en el hombro de su novio que solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Es algo serio Ryo así que guarda silencio enano - le indico su pareja y este solo asintió comenzando a caminar con la bolsa donde estaban los medicamentos y las dos recetas, se apreto aún más contra su cuerpo sacandole una suave risa que hizo contacto contra su nuca erizando por completo su piel que sin miedo alguno se atrevio a encajarle las uñas en el cuello como una adevertencia - ¡Hay Dios, dejen de hacer eso! - les grito Ryoma y ella aún llorosa acompaño en la risa a su pareja que solo le revolvio el cabello al peliverde quien se quejo con un puchero en los labios.

* * *

\- Pasalas con cuidado amor - le indico mientras le daba las pastillas a su novia que asintió bebiendolas poco a poco llevandose a los labios después una fruta o mejor dicho un pedazo de fruta haciendo una mueca algo rara pero tierna, sonrió al verla de esa manera, miro más allá a Ryoma que leía los folletos para su nueva escuela, de cualquier manera sabía que ya nadie le iba a hacer daño, la sociedad tenía una manera rara de decir que entre niños ricos y mimados se hacían cosas feas pero era todo lo contrario porque siempre se apoyaban entre sí aunque todo el mundo pensara lo contrario.

\- Mañana hablamos de tu escuela Ryo... vamos cariño - le indico que se levantara de su asiento y así lo hizo, la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar con cuidado hasta las escaleras, la cena había terminado así que era hora de revisar el contrato para derribar aquella escuela y convertirla en unas nuevas oficinas que se dedicarían a la investigación de medicina, cerro la puerta de la habitación viendo como ella caminaba hasta el armario para extraer una pijama, la vio cambiarse de prisa para adentrarse en la cama como una niña pequeña, por razones como aquella la amaba más que a su vida.

\- ¿Harás algo en la cama? - pregunto ella mientras él terminaba de abotonarse la camisa con calma, asintió con la cabeza indicandole con la mirada los documentos que estaban en la mesita de noche, Sakuno asintió tomando un libro que comenzo a leer con calma, se adentro en la cama acomodandose cuidando el no golpearla con la laptop porque tenía que escribir algunas cosas puesto que tenía una junta a primera hora de la mañana, la vio mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada, tan solo siguio con su trabajo.

\- Lo siento - hablo ella y él la miro de inmediato no entendiendo porque se estaba disculpando, es decir, no recordaba que se hubieran peleado, si se refería a la pelea de la oficina estaba completamente olvidada al menos de su parte - ¿Por qué? - pregunto apartando la computadora colocandola sobre la mesa viendola con una leve sonrisa, Sakuno solo se mordio el labio con fuerza bajando la mirada - Por tener anemia - susurro tan bajo pero aún así escucho y entonces ella se solto a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Se apresuro a tomarla de la mano para atrerla hacía su regazo sin descubrirla de las sábanas de seda y edredones, la miro acomodarse en su pecho y llorar con más fuerza, le era imposible calmarse cuando ella estaba así, tan debastada por algo que no era su culpa - No es tu culpa, el médico lo ha dicho, yo mismo he visto que comes a tus horas cariño así que por favor no te culpes - le pidio suplicante tratando de que dejara de llorar pero al ver que no iba a funcionar se apresuro a limpiar sus lágrimas al tiempo que besaba con suavidad su frente.

\- T-Tú quieres a este niño o niña y si algo le pasa sera por mi culpa - aseguro ella en un hilo de voz y de inmediato negó con la cabeza para acurrucarla contra sus brazos, no tenía ni idea que ella se sitiera de esa manera era completamente su culpa de hecho por no cuidarla pero ella estaba culpandose y eso solo hacía que se sintiera horriblemente mal por lo que solo la consolo escuchando sus suspiros e hipidos, lo mejor era no decir nada, ella podría salir de aquello porque era valiente.

* * *

La miro recostada a su lado, su respiración era calmada más no estaba durmiendo del todo, bajo de la cama para salir de la habitación con destino hacía la cocina para que le preparan un té y algunas galletas, antes de dormirse por completo quería calmarla aunque fuera un poco, descendio las escaleras de prisa hasta que el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus cavilanciones, lo tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón deteniendose en la sala tratando de calmarse, no sabía como lidiar con aquello, le era imposible hacer que ella dejara de sentirse culpable.

Miro el número de Atobe y sonrió un poco, justo cuando más lo necesitaba - Hola, algo me decía que tenías problemas - su amigo siempre lo conocía bien además porque lo había llamado dos veces antes pero lo mejor era no romper el momento si deseaba su ayuda - Tengo de hecho un problema serio con Sakuno - se sincero con miedo en la voz esperando la respuesta de su amigo que seguro en esos momentos se estaba comiendo la cabeza para saber si era algo muy malo o solo algo malo, él apostaba por lo primero.

\- ¿Qué sucedio? - y ahí estaba el Keigo serio que en esos momentos necesitaba con desesperación - Tiene anemia, el médico dijo que era normal en su primer embarazo pero ella cree que es solo su culpa, no se que decirle para que no se sienta así, ha estado llorando desde la mañana, me pidio perdón por tener anemia y me siento ahora mismo como un auténtico estúpido porque no puedo ni siquiera consolarla, no se que hacer - se sincero con su amigo que solo se quedo callado escuchandolo con paciencia y es que él necesitaba con desesperación algo que lo ayudara en esa situación.

\- Preparale un licuado de papaya con fresas, agregale dos gotas de aceite de castor, una cucharada de miel y un poco de naranja, se lo vas a dar y le vas a decir que no es su culpa, que si algo pasa estarás allí, en pocas palabras dile que la amas pero con un poco de imaginación - aconsejo su amigo y él se apresuro a ir donde la cocina, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por la mujer que amaba porque ella era su vida - Gracias - su amigo solo rió un poco mientras él anotaba mentalmente que le debía una.

* * *

\- Sakuno - movio con ligereza el cuerpo que descansaba sobre su cama, sonrió al verla removerse pero apretando los ojos, no quería despertar, tenía en sus manos el licuado que su amigo le había indicado aunque para él se le hacía algo raro por no decir algo peor aunque bueno iba a confiar en este pero si el plan salía mal se las iba a cobrar y no de una manera linda - Cariño - la cobriza abrio poco a poco los ojos y sonrió un poco, le extendio el licuado y ella se sento tomandolo entre sus manos, pensó que lo iba a tirar sobre él pero solo lo degusto y comenzo a tomarselo en sorbos pequeños.

\- No es tu culpa Sakuno, no lo es y no pienso permitir que pienses lo contrario, independientemente de lo que suceda sabes que siempre me tendras aquí, a tu lado porque quiero formar una familia contigo, solo contigo, no quiero una vida donde no estes tú, se que solo somos amigos aunque bueno creo que tenemos algo más que en común, quiero que estes enterada de que esto no es tu culpa porque entonces también sería mi culpa, somos una pareja rara pero lo que te suceda a ti tiene que ver también conmigo, cariño por favor no llores - le súplico cuando algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus hermosos ojos.

Ella se termino el licuado dejando por allí el vaso mientras se abalanzaba sobre sí para abrazarlo con fuerza, unas cuantas lágrimas más se deslizaron pero no hipaba ni sollozaba - ¿P-Por qué dices cosas como estas? V-Vas a hacer que me enamore completamente de ti - aseguro ella y él sonrió mientras la tomaba con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad de las caderas para sentarla sobre sus caderas acariciando con suavidad su espalda - ¿Y eso es malo? - pregunto con una sonrisa notando que ella negaba con la cabeza, sabía que no era malo pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo por decirlo de esa manera.

\- T-Tonto - susurro para separarse de él, le debía algo muy grande a Keigo después de ver la sonrisa maravillosa de ella en su rostro mientras lo besaba con suavidad, se dejo llevar por sus labios hermosos, se perdio en su calor, se dejo guiar por sus manos tímidas así que simplemente sonrió en el medio del beso para separarla con movimientos pausados de sus labios y besar su frente, ella hizo un puchero y solo rió un poco - Dime que quieres - le encantaba jugar de esa manera con ella porque le encantaban los sonrojos que podía apreciar en esa faceta tan suya.

\- H-Hazme el amor - susurro sobre sus labios y los beso, claro que la haría el amor porque nunca se iba a cansar de su cuerpo, ni de nada que tuviera ver con ella, así de simple era, porque le gustaba demasiado Sakuno, porque la amaba demasiado y solo quería verla feliz, claro que le iba a hacer el amor porque no iba a permitir que nadie más se metiera con ella, se lo iba a hacer sin prisas ni pausas... solo amándola, se encargo de hacerle saber con sus manos que él solo podía ser el dueño de su piel, que siempre iban a estar juntos, que nunca le iba a suceder nada mientras estuviera a su lado.

Que siempre iba a estar cuídandola, protegiendola, amándola, viendo por ella y por su familia, se separo de ella viendo que sus hermosos ojos tenían un brillo único... el brillo que siempre había ansiado ver en sus ojos... Sakuno se había enamorado de él definitivamente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo X**

Ootori estaba completamente sumido en su trabajo y parecía realmente que solo estaba enfrascado por completo en teclear con rápidez, no le prestaba atención a ella que estaba recostada en el sófa leyendo un libro sobre salud, la idea de la anemia aún rondaba su mente, no demasiado pero allí estaba, Ryoma se encontraba en su nuevo instituto siendo cuidado por varias guardias, Chotarou en verdad no deseaba que se repitiera la misma historia que en su antiguo colegio por eso había ordenado que lo cuidarán con su vida, lo entendía pero a su parecer estabas siendo demasiado sobreprotector.

Paso la página con cuidado viendo que él ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su computadora, dio un leve suspiro mientras se concentraba de nueva cuenta en el libro que estaba leyendo - Si sigues suspirando empezare a creer que estas aburrida y te irás a casa - le sentencio este capturando su atención, ladeo la cabeza y lo vio con ambas manos recargadas sobre el escritorio observandola fijamente, sonrió negando con la cabeza - No estoy aburrida, estas aquí así que no se de donde obtuviste la idea de que me encuentro aburrida - arremetio con un ligera sonrisa viendo que él solo asentía volviendo la vista hacía su computadora.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto aún con la vista en el aparato que en esos momentos estaba comenzando a odiar pero solo negó con la cabeza volviendo la vista a su libro cuando la puerta se abrio estrepitosamente llamando la atención de los dos que giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para observar a Keigo que les sonreía con total naturalidad, como si no hubiera interrumpido un silencio acostumbrado, este la miro directamente y temblo ante su sonrisa - Tú y yo de compras ahora - encarno una ceja ante aquella extraña petición, ella odiaba ir de compras en verdad.

\- Te volviste loco - señalo su pareja causando una ligera sonrisa de parte de su amigo castaño que solo camino donde ella apartando el libro dejandolo sobre la mesita de centro para tomarla de la mano y levantarla provocando que el pequeño cobertor que estaba usando cayera al suelo, se enredo un poco con sus pies hasta que quedo a su lado con una mano de este sobre su cintura - No, no estoy loco... necesito la ayuda de una mujer en esta situación, si quieres puedes alcanzarnos, no pienso robartela - le señalo este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo causando un gruñido de parte del peliplateado que solo asintió a regañadientes.

\- Me encantaría ir pero necesito terminar los trabajos pendientes además de que tengo muchas reuniones, diviertete cariño, cuídala - le sentencio a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza para jalarla con suavidad, se solto de su agarre y camino donde este para tomarlo del mentón y depositar un casto beso en sus labios con una sonrisa llena de ternura - Descansa un poco - susurro antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta para caminar hasta el sófa y tomar su bolso despidiendose de su pareja que solo alzo la mano a modo de despedida, algo le decía que se iba a divertir con el amigo de su novio.

* * *

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras volvía la cabeza hacía la computadora, estaba un poco cansado pero esos asuntos eran de vital importancia, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención - Adelante - la madera de ébano sonó un poco, alzo levemente la vista viendo que su asistente llegaba con una pila de documentos, dio un leve suspiro de nueva cuenta para indicarle que los colocara sobre el escritorio y así lo hizo teniendo cuidado de no tirar los demás que rodeaban todo el escritorio de madera de ébano, era demasiado trabajo pero tenía que terminarlo cuanto antes.

\- En cinco minutos tiene una reunión con la empresa americana, como representante viene la señorita Alice, dejeme decirle que es alguien que coquetea demasiado - le señalo su asistente mientras lo señalaba con el dedo a modo de acusación, siempre que le tocaba cita con una mujer ella le decía que era una trepadora o algo así, le causaba un poco de risa porque era una buena asistente pero nunca le había gustado verlo coquetear con empresarias mucho menos ahora que se había hecho amiga de Sakuno, si las dos parecían amigas de toda la vida.

\- Tranquila, no pienso coquetear con nadie Risa - aseguro viendo que la pelirroja asentía mientras le señalaba el reloj en su mano por lo que se levanto despojandose del saco, tenía que estar de prisa en la sala de reuniones, le hizo una señal a la de ojos amatistas para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo esta, con paso calmado comenzaron a caminar - Repiteme de que se trata la reunión - le pidio viendo que ella tomaba algunas hojas acomodandolas aún caminando y le sorprendía que no chocara con alguien, en verdad era demasiado buena en su trabajo.

\- Quiere expandir el mercado por lo que esta pidiendo en terminos simplificados que se lanze una campaña a nivel mundial sobre el nuevo producto que estara siendo lanzando en menos de un mes, es de la empresa agrícola... según esto el nuevo producto es un tipo de abono ecológico con 98% de eficacia - contesto ella y él asintió mientras se detenía en la sala de conferencias, su asistente abrio la puerta y paso primero mientras él pasaba después cerrando la puerta llamando la atención de la mujer que se encontraba viendo con dirección a los enormes ventanales.

La misma giro la cabeza y entonces la observo, sin duda alguna era hermosa, rubia de ojos lilas, cabello largo ondulado, pechos voluptuosos, caderas estrechas y piernas tornificadas que resaltaban gracias al vestido que usaba, Risa lo golpeo con el codo para que dejara de mirarla por lo que solo camino hasta donde esta para saludarla - Buen día - la rubia hizo una leve reverencia dejando ver su cuello blanquecino, por alguna extraña razón esa mujer le atraía un poco y eso no estaba bien - Un gusto - saludo esta con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Empecemos con la reunión - señalo y la rubia asintió indicandole que tomara asiento para empezar con la presentación en el pizarrón.

* * *

Rió un poco al conocer a los amigos de su pareja, miro la hora en su reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, Oshitari sin duda alguna era una buena persona que se preocupaba demasiado por su novio, decía que era como su hermano pequeño y le tocaba protegerlo, Ryou era una persona seria pero de buenos sentimientos y lo había comprobado cuando la había ayudado a elegir una camisa que le regalaría al peliplateado sacandole una sincera sonrisa, Gakuto para su edad era demasiado juguetón, le había comprado un frasco enorme de dulces argumentando que eran para el bebé.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, le traerían lo que había pedido para llevar y se iría a ver a su novio - ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? - pregunto el hombre de lentes llamando su atención al igual que la de todos, mordio un poco su labio asintiendo con la cabeza, claro que lo quería mucho - C-Creo que también lo amo - se sincero notando las miradas sorprendidas de todos sobre ella, al parecer no se esperaban eso pero era la verdad, Atobe le revolvio el cabello en un gesto lleno de cariño haciendo que hiciera un mohín al verse despeinada.

\- Ambos merecen la felicidad - se sincero este y ella asintió al tiempo que llegaba su pedido, entrego la tarjeta de crédito viendo que la mesera se alejaba de nueva cuenta, volvio la vista a su reloj, estaba preocupada por que estuviera trabajando demasiado era por eso que deseaba irse cuanto antes, no quería verlo cansado, eso le dolía a ella tambien, la mesera volvio y sonrió agradecida tomando la bolsa con lo que había pedido - Fue un gusto conocerlos pero él me espera, estoy preocupada porque no haya comido - señalo y los amigos de su novio solo sonrieron tiernamente al escuchar aquello.

\- No te preocupes, nos veremos luego, nosotros nos encargamos de ello, suerte - comento Gakuto mientras ella se colocaba de pie y les sonreía a todos - Gracias, lo lamento de verdad - con las manos le restaron importancia al asunto mientras ella se despedía de Keigo para caminar de prisa hacía el auto que la esperaba afuera, en verdad deseaba verlo cuanto antes, estaba realmente acostumbrada a su prescencia que el no verlo era como un martirio para ella si debía ser sincera.

* * *

Alzo un poco la copa mientras miraba el apartamento donde se hospedaba la rubia que en esos momentos estaba buscando el contrato, claro que había roto el protocolo al ir con una de sus empleadas porque lo era en sí a su departamento pero allí estaba, con ella dispuesto a lo que fuera, es decir, no quería algo intimo con ella pero no le molestaba la idea de tenerla cerca, miro su reloj eran las cinco de la tarde, lo más seguro era que Sakuno aún se encontrara en el centro comercial con su amigo así que no había problema alguno con el asunto.

Miro a la rubia que caminaba de aquí para allá con maestría y no lo logro evitar, dejo la copa y camino de prisa donde ella para tomarla del antebrazo y juntar sus labios, era placer carnal lo que sentía por ella porque amaba a Sakuno y no dudaba de aquello, la levanto en peso caminando con prisas hacía la habitación, solo era un desliz que no iba a volver a ocurrir, estaba seguro de ella, solo se satisfacería un poco de la ojilila que en esos momentos se veía sumamente hermosa... ¿hermosa?, ¡oh diablos, no era solo placer carnal!.

* * *

Se llevo a los labios el pedazo de crepa que había pedido mientras se aseguraba que Ryoma terminara la tarea, al final este había terminado comiendo el pedazo de pastel que había ordenado, al igual que la comida china, las dos malteadas y un poco de sushi, pero estaba bien, no estaba enojada en lo absoluto, no estaba enojada de que él no estuviera en su oficina cuando hubiera llegado, no estaba enojada de que su asistente le hubiera dicho que había salido con una rubia a una comida de negocios y mucho menos estaba enojada de que saliera con una mujer... estaba calmada.

\- Ha muerto un amigo - la suave voz del pequeño niño llamo su atención viendo que el tenedor en sus manos estaba completamente chueco, vaya que tenía fuerza pero ella no lo sabía, lo había descubierto justo en ese momento - ¿Terminaste? - pregunto con suavidad viendo que el peliverde asentía con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas, miro la hora en su reloj, eran las diez y media de la noche y Ootori no daba señales de vida - Gracias por la ayuda Sakuno - Ryoma beso su mejilla para dar media vuelta y tomar por completo su cosas.

\- Lavate los dientes antes de dormir - señalo y este asintió para juntar todo con calma en su mochila - Gracias por la comida, gracias por haberme dado pastel... buenas noches, dile a Cho que pase a arroparme - sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza viendo como este corría escaleras arriba, cuando el sonido de un auto llamo su atención, por fin había llegado, se levanto con calma de la silla viendo que el peliplateado entraba de prisa al comedor - Lo siento - se disculpo a penas la vio y ella solo lo ignoro tomando su vaso de leche para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Camino hasta él y por una fracción se detuvo dispuesta a perdonarlo por un beso pero se congelo cuando un aroma a mujer inundo sus fosas nasales por unos momentos, miro la leve marca en su cuello y una opresión se hizo presente en su pecho... había estado con otra mujer pero no precisamente comiendo comida.

* * *

\- De verdad lo siento - se disculpo viendo como Sakuno bajaba la mirada, sabía que estaba enojada - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto en un suave susurro mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza lo que le preocupo al instante, se coloco delante de ella llevando su mano hacía su mentón pero ella se aparto de prisa para mirarlo a los ojos, se tenso cuando vio que iba a llorar, no entendía porque estaba así - Por llegar tarde, es solo que las reuniones se alargaron - contesto como si nada malo hubiera pasado... como si no hubiera estado con otra mujer.

\- Mientes... fui a tú oficina, no estabas allí, te habías ido con una rubia... te acostaste con ella - susurro mientras lo miraba con dolor en los ojos, abrio los ojos sorprendido ante aquello, jamás había esperado que ella hubiera ido a su oficina, eso no había estado en sus planes - ¿De qué hablas? Oh cariño no llores - intento acercarse de nueva cuenta cuando una bofetada lo hizo darse cuenta de que ella lo sentía, sentía que la había engañado y si, si había sido así pero nunca había estado en sus planes lastimarla... eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

\- ¡No me digas cariño cuando estuviste con otra mujer! ¡P-Por favor no lo hagas! - le súplico cuando las lágrimas se abrieron paso en sus ojos, se arrepintio de lo que había hecho, intento tocarla pero ella solo lo empujo para correr escaleras arriba, no perdio tiempo en seguirla, subio de prisa notando que ella hacía lo mismo mientras sollozos se abrían paso en su garganta, la vio abrir la puerta por lo que se interpuso antes de que la cerrara, la cerro de inmediato viendo que ella caminaba de prisa hacía el armario buscando algo... se iba a ir.

La tomo de las caderas para que se alejara pero ella lo golpeo en las manos para que la soltara - ¡D-Detente... b-basta! - le súplico a media voz viendo que ella solo lloraba histéricamente - ¡Sakuno, calmate, calma, el bebé, piensa en el bebé! - le pidio cuando la vio intentar golpearlo mientras gritos ahogados salían de su garganta - ¡¿T-Tú pensaste en el bebé cuándo estabas con ella?! ¡M-Me engañaste! ¡E-Estuviste con otra mujer! - la solto viendo que ella caía al piso con ambas manos sobre su rostro tratando de dejar de llorar pero le era inevitable, estaba temblando mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Se había equivocado terriblemente y lo sabía pero la decisión de estar con otra mujer ya la había tomado, claro que había podido cambiarla en su momento pero no lo había hecho - Lo siento - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza, la vio levantarse y tomar una maleta donde avento la ropa que fuera meintras iba de un lado a otro, él no la detuvo, sabía que no ella no se iba a quedar dijera lo que dijera, lo sabía muy bien - M-Me iré a mi casa, es el bebé de ambos, puedes verme cuando desees pero te comunicarás conmigo antes de hacerlo... iremos cada mes al ginecólogo si te parece bien, es tu hijo o hija así que te encargaras de ambos pero escuchame muy bien... entre tu y yo no habrá nada y eso te lo juro - le siseo mientras tomaba ambas maletas caminando hasta la puerta, la escucho gritarle al servicio y escucho pasos en las escaleras.

\- Se hará lo que tu digas, sé que nada de lo que diga te convencera, si no quieres nada conmigo esta bien, ambos somos adultos, tú quieres irte, yo quiero que te quedes pero no lo harás, me parece perfecto que no quieras nada conmigo... quiza la mujer rubia si quiera algo en serio, pagare los gastos de ambos así que quedate con la tarjeta, te notificare cuando quiera verte que sera cada día en un determinado tiempo, después decidiremos la custodia del bebé, nos vemos mañana - y dicho esto cerro la puerta pasando el pestillo, no le importo nada... se coloco una máscara de indiferencia ante lo que sentía por Sakuno, después de todo solo eran amigos así que todo estaba bien o al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

El llanto se volvio incontrolable durante toda la noche, solo lloraba y lloraba mientras intentaba calmarse pero no podía, las palabras cuando dijo que quiza la mujer rubia podía querer algo en serio la hundieron por completo y es que ella sabía que ellos no eran nada, el hecho de que ella lo llamara novio o pareja no quería decir que hubieran formalizado porque no había sido así en ningún momento, era culpa de ambos, de él por haberla engañado y de ella por no haber luchado por su relación, sin embargo, pesaba más en su corazón el engaño de él que cualquier otra cosa.

Era un nuevo día y estaba sola en su cama, sin él, sin esos besos mañaneros, ni las palabras de cariño, nada, no había nada de lo que habían intentado construir, no quedaba nada, sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la basura por un engaño de parte de él, todo había acabado en esos momentos y no quedaba nada, todo estaba acabado oficialmente, se levanto con pesadez de la cama para prender la televisión, el vómito mañanero pronto estaría presente así que estaba casi al tope de la cama cambiando canales cuando se detuvo en uno de noticias... el control cayo al suelo así como ella lo hizo también.

Se anunciaba el compromiso de Ootori Chotarou con Grint Alice, una importante empresaria de la rama agrícola, él estaba sosteniendo su mano mientras su otra mano reposaba en su cadera, una sonrisa estaba sobre ambos mientras ella solo sentía el mundo derrumbandose, ellos si lo habían hecho oficial lo que quería decir con certeza que lo ellos habían tenido no era nada, la idea de que él besara a alguien más, estuviera con alguien más simplemente dolía pero no podía hacer nada, ella no estaba a la altura de ellos y lo sabía muy bien pero eso no quitaba que en esos momentos se sintiera como alguien a quien habían usado.

Las lágrimas, las más amargas resbalaron por sus mejillas, había pensado que ya no le quedaban pero allí estaba, llorando de nueva cuenta por alguien que nunca le había pertenecido, porque él nunca había sido suyo, solo había sido un espejismo y la prueba más clara era que estaba comprometido con alguien más, con alguien que no era ella... el temblor invadio cada parte de su cuerpo, el miedo la hizo estremercerse, el llanto la hundio más, todo junto le hacían recordar que ellos solo eran amigos... solo amigos.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XI**

Lo vio tomar asiento mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, le era imposible del todo por dos sencillas razones, aquella mujer, su prometida estaría con ellos en aquel desayuno que estaba preparando con calma, dio un leve suspiro mientras colocaba la jarra de agua, ella no tenía apetito así que no pensaba desayunar y aunque lo tuviera no quería compartir la mesa con ella, no la conocía pero sin duda no le agradaba porque sentía celos de ella y lo admitía, regreso a la cocina por los platos sintiendo un mareo por lo que se sostuvo de la mesa de la cocina tomando un poco de aire.

Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era un regaño de parte de él por haber estado llorando toda la noche y parte de la mañana, sus ojos estaban un poco maquillados para que no se diera cuenta de aquello, tomo los dos platos y regreso al pequeño comedor viendo una escena que la hizo llorar por eso se mordio el labio al ver a Ootori sosteniendo la mano de la rubia mientras besaba con ternura su mejilla, aquello le dolio pero solo deposito los dos platos delante de ellos - Provecho... iré a la habitación, no me siento bien, cualquie cosa que necesiten pueden tomarla - y dicho esto dio media vuelta.

Solo quería dormir un poco - Desayuna, coloca otro plato - giro la cabeza viendo que él no estaba como para aceptar un no por respuesta - No tengo apetito, estan en su casa - camino a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, rodeo el comedor y subio las escaleras, solo quería un momento a solas no era tan difícil de procesar - ¡Vuelve aquí y desayuna! - subio de prisa para cerrar la habitación y caminar directo a la cama, la cabeza en verdad le dolía demasiado, se llevo la mano a los labios cuando la puerta fue abierta pero ella solo corrio hacía el sanitario sintiendo las arcadas del vómito en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sakuno? - se acuclillo sobre el inodoro vomitando lo poco que había cenado, escucho que él la llamaba pero estaba demasiado ocupada vomitando como para decirle algo, escucho los pasos detrás de ella hasta sentir unas manos pasar por su cintura, se removio ante aquel contacto, no deseaba que la tocara después de estar con otra mujer, trato de golpearlo pero este solo comenzo a acariciar con suavidad su espalda mientras se encargaba de su cabello y era algo que no deseaba que hiciera porque lo iba a volver amar, es más nunca había dejado de amarlo y era por eso que no quería que la tocara.

No deseaba sentir de nueva cuenta sus caricias, no deseaba que pusiera las manos sobre su cuerpo, pensaba reclamarle pero las arcadas se hicieron más fuertes por lo que se vio obligada a seguir vomitando sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo - Tranquila... dejalo salir - y ella realmente quería romperle la cara porque lo odiaba, porque estaba decepcionada, porque le dolía mucho su engaño, lo empujo levantandose como podía del inodoro para ir al lavabo y enjuagar su boca que en esos momentos ardía, por razones como aquellas de verdad que terminaba odiando más que nunca el vómito.

\- N-No me vuelvas a tocar, vuelve a desayunar, estoy cansada de verdad porque he tenido demasiados nauseas así que baja ahora - súplico ella a media voz viendo que este asentía, no demasiado contento con aquella orden pero en verdad necesitaba que se fuera, no quería sentir que había estado con otra mujer en la intimidad, con alguien que no era ella obviamente - ¿Y si te digo qué no me voy? - pregunto este encarnando una ceja, suspiro por lo bajo, no se iba a ir algo se lo decía, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no se iba a ir, lo miro como suplicandole pero este tan solo la ignoro.

\- Vete - le pidio mientras salía de allí con dirección hacía la cama, necesitaba sentarse y descansar un poco, dormir un poco también porque parecía que no eran sus días de suerte - No... ¡Alice sube un momento por favor! - sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos por lo que de inmediato giro la cabeza, se iba a atrever a subir a esa mujer a su habitación, era definitivamente un ser sin corazón si hacía algo como aquello, escucho pasos en las escaleras por lo que de inmediato se levanto para cerrar la puerta ignorando el mareo que se hizo presente, cerro la misma con pestillo para mirarlo con enojo y con dolor.

\- E-Entonces quedate pero no permitas que ella entre aquí - pidio bajando la voz al igual que la cabeza, él de verdad se estaba esforzando en humillarla y saber aquello solo la estaba acabando con rápidez - Amor - la puerta se movio un poco detrás de ella, quería despertar de ese sueño de verdad que era lo único que deseaba pero no era un sueño lamentablemente - Aparta - un nudo en la garganta se formo y solo acato aquella petición por lo que se hizo a un lado, este camino hasta la puerta para que la rubia pasara con una enorme sonrisa, los vio abrazarse y darse un suave beso, sintio un mareo horrible.

Se sujeto de uno de los muebles que estaban a su alcance para no caer pero solo sintio el peso de su cuerpo caer...

* * *

Maldijo de nueva cuenta, eso no podía estar sucediendole a él en esos momentos, todo estaba saliendo mal - El bebé estara bien - aseguro Alice con una sonrisa conciliadora que solo logro colocarlo más nervioso y es que no podía con aquello, sabía que era su culpa, la había presionado demasiado desde que había lanzado la noticia de que contraería matrimonio con la rubia, dio un leve suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza, escucho pasos por lo que levanto y se quedo de piedra al ver a Keigo caminando con dirección a él, la guerra se avecinaba y él lo sabía pero no estaba preparado en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a su amigo con una leve sonrisa pero este solo camino hasta la puerta de la habitación por lo que lo tomo del antebrazo, él no podía entrar - No puedes entrar, esta dormida, el médico aún no da informes - aseguro escuchando un suspiro de su amigo que en un movimiento rápido lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared, el castaño estaba furioso - ¡Ella me llamo estúpido, sabe que no puede quedarse sola por eso me pidio ayuda a mí! Mientras tú solo estas con tu prometida, te quiero lejos de ella - le siseo este mientras alzaba el puño, cerro los ojos.

No sintio nada, abrio los ojos y miro a Gakuto que sostenía la mano de su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza - Ella no esta para esto Keigo, sueltalo - el aludido asintió de mala gana, miro más allá a sus demás amigos, Oshitari caminaba con una bolsa de compras mientras que Ryou cargaba un oso de peluche e igualmente una bolsa que identifico como una tienda de ropa - Estamos aquí porque no vamos a permitir que le hagas daño, ¿sabes qué nos dijo ayer?, creía que te amaba - sentencio con voz firme su hermano del alma, Ryou quien abrio la puerta para entrar junto con los demás y cerrar.

Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, eso de verdad tenía que ser una broma y de muy mal gusto porque a él solo le pasaban esas cosas, dio media vuelta mientras se despeinaba un poco, necesitaba un trago o algo pero los ojos lilas de Alice se encontraron con los suyos y tan solo sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla aunque él no estaba para nada tranquilo, tomo su mano con suavidad mientras se inclinaba para besarla con suavidad, si, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Sakuno pero ella había tomado la decisión de marcharse, si querían un culpable entonces los dos lo eran sin miramiento alguno.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? - pregunto y ella asintió con una linda sonrisa, sin embargo, recordo que aún el médico no llegaba para darle informe alguno, pensaba decirle que lo mejor era que se marchara pero en ese momento el doctor aparecio en su campo de visión - La paciente necesita reposo de dos semanas, no se ha alimentado muy bien, tiene un cuadro de anemia y sino esta lejos de estrés puede perder al bebé, tiene dos meses y medio de embarazo por lo que preescribire algunos medicamentos además de la dieta - asintió viendo que este entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

Era momento de irse pero antes de ello miro a Alice y le sonrió - No tardo - ella asintió mientras él entraba en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes y la de ella que de inmediato desvio la mirada, noto sus ojos llorosos... en verdad le había hecho mucho daño.

* * *

Su prescencia en la habitación no le incomodaba pero si le dolía por eso en cuanto vio que entraba desvio la mirada, no era que no lo quisiera ver sino que simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo - Aquí esta la receta, necesito que durante las próximas dos semanas descanse en cama sin ningún tipo de estrés, solo necesito que este de pie cinco minutos al día no más, programe una visita conmigo dentro de cinco días, necesito revisarte de nuevo - asintió ante las indicaciones del médico que hizo una reverencia para salir, miro a Keigo que le tendio la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, él si que le daba confianza.

\- Te quedarás en la casa de Ryou, no puedes quedarte conmigo porque mi prometida necesita mucho descanso, ¿entiendes? - asintió ante aquello, le daba lo mismo con quien se iba a quedar solo quería que no fuera con el peliplateado que le había hecho mucho daño de nuevo - Ella no irá a ningún lado que no sea la mansión - ataco él llamando la atención de los demás, no, ella no quería volver allí, no porque sabía que ahí se estaba quedando su prometida y no deseaba nada con ninguno de los dos, miro a Keigo suplicandole con la mirada y este solo le alboroto el cabello en un gesto de cariño infinito.

\- Irá con él quieras o no, deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta y piensa en el bebé y en ella por cinco segundos, ahora largo de aquí sino quieres mi puño en tu cara, la verás todos los día si es lo que deseas pero por hoy dejala descansar - señalo el castaño con una mirada amenazadora que basto para que este solo diera media vuelta y se fuera azotando la puerta, solto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en esos momentos mientras las lágrimas se abrían paso en sus mejillas, se llevo las manos al rostro comenzando a llorar con fuerza hasta que sintio un peso en la cama donde se encontraba.

Aquella persona la abrazo con fuerza y ella solo lloro más fuerte, sintio sus manos acariciando su espalda - No creo que quieras hacerle daño al bebé así que no llores por favor - se sorprendio un poco al ver que era Ryou pero solo asintió ante aquello tomando aire para calmarse, su cuerpo se tranquilizo después de unos minutos y el castaño le sonrió - Tienes que cambiarte para irnos, Gakuto encargate de la receta por favor - el pelirrojo le sonrió con calma mientras colocaba una barra de chocolate y unas galletas saladas delante de ella tomando de sorpresa por completo pues no esperaba aquello.

\- Escuche que las galletas saladas son buenas en los embarazos, prometo llevarte muchas en cada ocasión que Ryou te lleve a la oficina - aseguro este tomando la receta no sin antes asegurarse de que tomara las galletas con una ligera sonrisa - G-Gracias - agradecio y este solo sonrió aún más para alborotarle el cabello, dio media vuelta saliendo con la receta en sus manos - ¿O-Oficina? - se giro hacía el castaño que sonrió pero le entrego una bolsa con ropa por lo que la tomo, sintio las manos del peliazul en su cintura para levantarla y encaminarla hasta el sanitario, de verdad les agradecía mucho.

Oshitari la dejo en el piso asegurandose de que se sostuviera de la pared - ¿Puedes sola? - pregunto este y ella asintió por lo que lo vio dar media vuelta para salir cerrando la puerta, dio un leve suspiro mientras miraba la ropa, esa no era de ella, era como la ropa que usaba con Ootori... opulenta pero por alguna extraña razón sintio que estaría más cómoda con esta que con la de él... quiza era porque ellos solo habían sido amigos y él le había comprado todo aquello solo porque iba a ser la madre de su hijo, si, así debio haber sido.

* * *

Estaciono el vehículo en la mansión dando un profundo suspiro, era la primera ocasión en la que se sentía tan culpable de lo sucedido, se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a Alice quien le sonrió agradecida, en ese momento se estaciono el auto donde Ryoma viajaba, su hermano bajo mirandolos a los dos para seguir con su camino, él estaba enojado porque había perdido a Sakuno - Ryoma saluda - le ordeno pero este solo entro en la mansión dando un grito ahogado, su vida en esos momentos estaba demasiado de cabeza como para poder ordenala solo... la necesitaba a ella y demasiado por si fuera poco.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo por el comportamiento de su hermano ante la ojilila que le sonrió con calma mientras negaba con la cabeza para tomarlo del rostro y pegar sus frentes, le sonrió encantadoramente, si ella no era Sakuno pero sabía que podía ser feliz con ella - Vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar hacía dentro de la mansión cuando vio a Ryoma saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja, era su comida, no quería estar con ellos al parecer y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio porque no sabía que hacer y no quería gritarle pero su pequeño hermano se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

\- Vas a comer con nosotros te guste o no Ryoma - gruño molesto viendo que él solo lo miraba con enojo negando con la cabeza, solto la mano de su prometida caminando donde él para verlo, tomo la bandeja para dejarla en una de las mesas de la sala viendolo con furia - ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño, Alice es mi prometida te guste o no! ¡Si no me dices que quieres no puedo ayudarte! - le grito viendo que el peliverde bajaba la mirada apretando los puños, lo menos que quería era verlo de esa manera pero la situación ya lo estaba sobrepasando, sus límite estaban al tope y no podía más con aquello.

\- ¡Quiero a Sakuno! - le grito mientras lo empujaba para pasar de él saliendo de la casa, dio un suspiro pensando en seguirlo pero sabía que iría a donde ella, para eso estaban los celulares por lo que lo mejor era no decirle nada, no traerlo contra su voluntad porque entonces se arriesgaba a que se fuera con sus padres y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, sintio los brazos de Alice rodeando su cintura mientras su rostro se escondía en su torso - Estara bien - aseguro y él asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era dejar que las cosas siguieran su corriente.

Debía dejar de pensar en Sakuno, debía sacarla de su mente por mucho que costara, debía arrancarla de su corazón aunque eso lo matara, era por su bien pero era en esos momentos que se pregunta... ¿por qué ninguno de los dos había luchado un poco más por su relación?, quiza ella por conformista y quiza él por cobarde.

* * *

La mansión de Ryou era casi la misma a la de Ootori excepto porque este tenía más áreas verdes rodeando la casa, el auto se estaciono y este bajo con cuidado del vehículo mientras miraba que un mayordomo corría donde ellos, sonrió ante aquello porque le causo un poco de gracia - Encargate de las cosas que estan en la cajuela por favor - indico el castaño al abrir su puerta para indicarle con un movimiento de manos que pasara sus manos por su cuello al inclinarse, así lo hizo sonriendo como una niña pequeña, este la sujeto de las caderas para cargarla como un koala lo que la hizo soltar una suave risa.

Le gustaba demasiado que la cargaran de esa manera pero nunca se lo iba a decir abiertamente a alguien, el camino comenzo ante la atenta mirada del mayordomo, no le incomodo sino que le causo un poco de curiosidad el porque de aquella mirada de felicidad hacía los dos, quiza solo eran alucinaciones suyas - ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Ryou llamando su atención, se refería a la pequeña altura, asintió con la cabeza mientras entraban en la mansión con calma, unas mucamas se acercaron recibiendo a ambos lo que si que le gusto pero no lo diría abiertamente, este les sonrió a todas mientras la bajaba.

Él tomo asiento en el sófa con ella en sus piernas, no le incomodo aquello sino que solo la hizo sonreir un poco, le gustaba mucho porque con él se sentía muy cómoda - Ella se llama Sakuno, a partir de este momento vivirá conmigo, ya sabe que dormira en mi habitación por lo que quiero que esten atentos a cualquier petición de ella, no iré a trabajar durante las siguientes dos semanas pero me hare cargo desde aquí así que les pido que presten atención a nuestra peticiones porque el médico necesita que este reposando dos semanas, les pido que la cuiden por favor - sonrió agradecida ante aquellas palabras.

En verdad le agradecía que fuera de esa manera con ella cuando no se conocían mucho, se inclino y beso su mejilla con suavidad, se separo con el rostro hirviendo por aquel atrevimiento pero este solo sonrió mientras ella solo se escondía en el hueco de su hombro, escucho las risas suaves de los empleados y eso solo aumento su vergüenza - Nosotros nos encargaremos Ryou-sama - este asintió mientras se levantaba con suavidad con ella en sus brazos... algo le decía que esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien y que Ryou no le iba a hacer daño en lo absoluto así que confiaba en él.

Todo iba a estar bien desde ese momento... lo sentía así.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**N/A**

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XII**

Se removio en la cama buscando calor, tenía demasiado sueño, lo único que deseaba era seguir durmiendo pero la poca luz que había comenzado a filtrarse no la dejaba hacerlo, se sento sobre la cama comenzando a tallarse los ojos intentando despertarse por todos los medios, se sintio vacía al no encontrarse con Chotarou como cada mañana, se había acostumbrado a que este estuviera a su lado al despertar, se mordio el labio bajando la mirada, debía de olvidar aquello, el sonido de la puerta la hizo girar la cabeza encontrandose con el castaño que le sonreía abiertamente, se habían dormido juntos a petición de este.

Ella sabía que lo hacía porque tan solo quería cuidarla y si estaba en otra habitación le iba a ser imposible cuidarla en palabras de Ryou - Buenos días - saludo este y ella solo mordio un poco su labio sonrojada ante aquellas palabras, se sentía nerviosa ante su prescencia - B-Buen día - contesto causando una suave risa de parte del castaño quien camino donde ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama - Tenemos que desayunar por lo que no tardan en traerlo, recuerda que no debes moverte mucho, a media tarde estaras de pie durante cinco segundos, necesito que mires la ropa que usaras aquí - encarno una ceja.

No entendía muy bien eso pero bueno, ropa no tenía o mejor dicho no deseaba usar la que usaba en la casa de Ootori, sin embargo, se mordio el labio - N-No quiero que la compres tú... t-tengo poco dinero así que la paga... - no termino de hablar cuando este la hizo guardar silencio con un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, los colores subieron a su rostro por completo y este solo le alboroto el cabello - Ni lo pienses, debo hacer una llamada - lo vio levantarse de la cama para caminar a la mesa de centro tomando su celular y algunos papeles, tomo asiento del otro lado de la cama metiendose en esta por lo que hizo espacio.

\- Adelante - los toques fueron demasiado suaves que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ellos, una mucama entro seguida del que era el mayordomo, la primera camino hasta su lado ayudandola a colocar la pequeña mesita sobre sus piernas mientras el segundo colocaba el té en la mesita de centro, se dio cuenta de que el desayuno contaba con muchas cosas así que supuso que allí los dos desayunarían y no pensaba quejarse puesto que no estaba en condición de hacerlo - Permiso - estos hicieron una reverencia y salieron mientras ella solo gruñía al sentir un dolor en su espalda, el médico le había dicho que serían normales.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto y asintió con la cabeza, tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo de hot cakes pero desistio de la idea cuando vio un licuado de fresa, Shishido tomo en sus manos una tostada y café, se llevo a los labios el vaso de la malteada y sonrió como una niña pequeña fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que este tenía en las piernas una laptop, aparto el vaso justo cuando el sonido de un celular llamo su atención - Si, manda los documentos y los firmare, no, dos semanas, bien, nos vemos - y colgó dejando el aparato a un lado tomando algunos documentos de nuevo junto con una pluma.

Se llevo a los labios una tostada no sin antes untarle un poco de miel - Te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, ¿verdad? - pregunto este y ella solo se sonrojo demasiado asintiendo con la cabeza, la verdad era que si, demasiado - Me recuerdas a alguien, ¿sabes? - el animalito de la curiosidad le gano y estaba dispuesta a preguntar pero prefirio no hacerlo, quiza no era tiempo porque no se conocían demasiado, porque quiza no era un tema que a este le gustara hablar - Lo siento, no debí decir eso - argumento Ryou y ella negó con la cabeza restandole importancia, la verdad era que no le había incomodado en lo absoluto.

\- Ella o él debieron ser importantes en tu vida - señalo con una suave risa, este solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza - Ella lo fue pero... digamos que prefirio a alguien con más dinero que yo - aquello la sorprendio demasiado, esa mujer debía de haber sido una completa tonta - ¿Estaba drogada? - se cubrio la boca con ambas manos ante aquella pregunta, no tenía porque haber dicho algo, no era de su incumbencia - No lo sé... solo se que desde entonces no he estado con nadie - aseguro este y ella solo quiso golpearse contra algo por haber preguntado algo como aquello. 

* * *

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras entraba en la mansión de Shishido, estaba cansado, su hermano Ryoma había regresado media hora después de salir corriendo, Alice se había marchado porque tenía una reunión en América así que no la vería en una semana o mejor dicho no la vería en un buen tiempo, vio a su amigo bajar - Solo deja a una mucama aquí y a ti, las demás que descansen, tengo una reunión en China, volvere mañana en la tarde, sube cada dos horas, lo mejor es que duerma - le indico al mayordomo quien asintió ante las órdenes de su amigo, este camino donde él y se le quedo mirando como si quisiera matarlo, él sabía que no estaba lejos de ello.

\- La haces llorar o algo y te golpeo, puede moverse poco, el médico dijo que hiciera ejercicio pero no creo que sea bueno - la palabra ejercicio llamo su atención y por como miro hacía las escaleras le gano un golpe en el abdomen de parte del castaño seguido de un golpe con el puño en la cabeza - ¡No eso imbécil, si puede pero ni se te ocurra! - le gritoneo este y él tan solo asintió con la cabeza, amaba a Sakuno pero su relación de momento no tenía futuro - Solo necesito hablar con ella, no hare nada - aseguro y este tan solo le señalo las escaleras para salir de allí hablando por su celular, vio salir al personal después.

Al parecer de momento estarían solos, subio las escaleras con calma girando el pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitacón donde se hospedaba, la misma que su amigo, abrio la puerta sin tocar y la vio sentada en la cama leyendo un libro entre sus manos, al verlo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada de inmediato - No me odias, así lo siento ahora que he visto que te sonrojaste - le señalo con una sonrisa llena de coquetería, la cobriza solo apreto un poco más el libro, al parecer se negaba a contestarle, era una lindura sin duda alguna, camino hasta la enorme cama tomando asiento en el borde de la cama sintiendola nerviosa.

\- Lo siento... por todo - comenzo disculpandose, ella solo asintió aún sin mirarlo, se levanto de la cama caminando hacía el otro borde, se despojo de su abrigo y lo dejo más allá de la cama, los zapatos le siguieron y jalo las sábanas de seda pero regreso sobre sus pasos cerrando la habitación con pestillo, agradecía que las paredes fueran insonoras - ¿Q-Qué haces? Abre la puerta - negó con la cabeza ante aquello, no lo iba a hacer porque la quería solo para él - No pienso lastimarte Sakuno - aseguro viendo que la de ojos caoba tan solo asentía mordiendo un poco su labio, sabía que mentía porque ya le había hecho daño.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunto ella dejando a un lado el libro que sostenía en sus manos, dio un profundo suspiro, era complicado si se ponía a pensarlo con seriedad - Quisiera decirte que rompere el compromiso pero no puedo, no me culpes a mí... ambos tenemos parte de la culpa, ¿no te parece? - no era una pregunta para esperar respuesta alguna, no, en lo absoluto, él tan solo se lo estaba haciendo saber, la cobriza solo apreto los puños sobre su regazo, se acomodo en la cama recostandose a su lado ante la mirada de incredulidad de la de ojos caoba, adoraba esa expresión y más si era quien la causaba.

Era necesario que se acomodara de esa manera puesto que vendría una profunda charla de parte de los dos, o quedarían juntos o terminarían para siempre. 

* * *

¿Romper el compromiso? No sonaba tan mal aunque había dicho que no estaba allí por ello - Si quisieras luchar por mí ya hubieras roto el compromiso, hubieras intentado arreglar lo que causaste - espeto segura de si misma aunque sentía que por su cercanía se iba a olvidar de todo y no deseaba aquello, no en ese momento - ¿Lo que cause? Pudiste perdonarme, pudiste darme una oportunidad cuando yo te he dado muchas - sentencio el peliplateado ante su mirada incrédula, se mordio un poco el labio ante aquello, si, él le había dado muchas oportunidades cuando lo trataba mal después de hacer el amor en otros tiempos.

Siempre era él quien la buscaba intentando saber porque siempre lo corría, él no sabía de sus sentimientos porque era una cobarde, porque ella se aferraba a que no eran correspondidos - Tú sabías que no podía - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y entonces lo vio tomar asiento en la cama riendo un poco pero era una risa sacárstica - Claro que podías pero a la primera pelea relacionada con una mujer saliste huyendo, ¡yo me quede siempre que te acostabas con más tipos! - le grito en respuesta levantandose de la cama de golpe, él no mentía, siempre se quedaba a pesar de haber más en aquella "relación" que tenían.

\- Siempre que hacías el amor conmigo al día siguiente estabas de la mano de otro tipo, siempre que teníamos intimidad era a causa del alcohol porque tú no podías hacerlo lúcida, siempre era yo quien suplicaba un poco de tu atención, siempre era yo, ¡siempre fui yo quien dio la cara por esto!, y tú... tú abandonaste el barco a la primera, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? - le pregunto dolido Ootori y ella solo bajo la mirada sin poder decir nada, no sabía que decir, ella misma sabía que la culpa de aquella separación era más suya que de él, lo vio pasearse por la habitación como gato enjaulado, tenía que decirle algo, tenía que hablarle.

\- Fue mi culpa... lo sé - aseguro y este tan solo bufo para después reir negando con la cabeza - Te estás haciendo la víctima, siempre haces eso, ¿sabes?... hacerme quedar como el malo de la película, siempre debo ser yo el culpable... te deje ir porque sentí que te estaba lastimando, anuncie el compromiso porque fuiste tú quien ya no quería nada conmigo, no la amo y sé que jamás lo hare, no debo de estar aquí pero aquí estoy... dispuesto a decirte que me des una oportunidad pero ahora soy yo quien duda si tu mereces que luche de nuevo por ti - aquello la tomo desprevenida por completo, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Los ojos le compensaron a picar al escuchar todo eso - ¿No vas a decir nada? - pregunto este en un susurro para tan solo reir un poco, lo vio tomar su abrigo dispuesto a colocarselo, el médico le había dicho que se alejara de situaciones como esas y allí estaba, en una situación como esa... las primeras lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus ojos y le fue imposible comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña... la iba a dejar cuando había sido ella quien lo había dejado primero, iba a terminar con ella y no lo quería... la sola idea la mataba.

* * *

El sonido de su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación - El médico dijo que no lloraras, no lo hagas - eso no había dicho el médico pero era algo similar según recordaba, dejo el abrigo de nuevo donde estaba y subio la cama de prisa para jalarla hacía su pecho, sus manos temblorosas se sujetaron con fuerza de su camisa de trabajo - N-N-No me dejes... no te vayas por favor... n-no quiero estar sola - le súplico con un más que evidente miedo que lo mato, con aquello se daba cuenta de que no quería dejarla sola, no quería verla con alguien más, la sola idea lo destrozaba, la estrecho más fuerte contra su pecho así no se iría.

\- No me iré pero tampoco lo hagas... volverás a casa conmigo, el compromiso solo fue una farsa, todo con ello fue una farsa excepto el hecho de que si me acosté con ella pero teniendo en cuenta de que tu lo has hecho incluso antes de esto, estamos como a mano y no se hablara nunca más del tema... no llores más - la sintio tensarse en medio del abrazo para separarse lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos - Si, rompí el compromiso ayer por la noche, Alice lo tomo bien porque después de todo no nos conocemos mucho - aseguro como si nada aunque no lo era del todo, los medios lo querían comer vivo después de dar la noticia.

\- S-Sé que no valgo mucho, por eso tenía miedo, no deberías de estar conmigo en realidad, deberías de estar con alguien más bonita, con alguien más que yo... me fui porque me dolio saber que te acostaste con otra cuando a mi me había costado darme cuenta de que quizas te amaba, quería decirtelo pero no lo logre cuando olí el perfume de otra mujer en tu ropa, simplemente no pense tan solo actue - señalo ella mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, si, Keigo le había dicho aquellas palabras que recitara delante de todos aquella fatídica tarde en el restaurant, no precisamente se lo había dicho amablemente sino con su puño en la cara.

\- T-Te deje porque me dolio pero no tome en cuenta que desde antes de que comenzara esto yo te lastime muchas veces con mi indiferencia y palabras, yo te hice demasiado daño, debería ser yo quien te pidiera perdón - sonrió levemente pero negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que quiza si pero nunca lo diría abiertamente, no eran cosas que pudieran decirse de esa manera - Dejalo como esta y ya... Ryou seguramente me querrá matar pero ya esta arreglado todo así que vamos, debemos ir a casa, les dire a los demás - la vio asentir con la cabeza por lo que se separo de ella con cuidado, tomo su abrigo colocandoselo al igual que los zapatos.

Una vez estuvo vestido camino hasta donde ella - Te cargare y nos iremos para que en casa puedas reposar - asintió de nueva cuenta en silencio, paso una de sus manos por sus rodillas y otra por su espalda, Sakuno acomodo sus manos en su cuello y se impulso, una vez estuvo de pie camino hasta sostener una manta, ella la tomo con cuidado para cubrirse y emprendio la marcha hacía casa de nueva cuenta donde estaba seguro no la volvería a dejar salir en lo absoluto. 

* * *

La suavidad de la cama donde siempre había dormido o como mínino donde ya se había acostumbrada la recibio - Ella no durmio aquí así que no te hagas ideas - eso no le importaba, bien, si le importaba, solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él la cubría con los edredones con cariño - Tengo que hacer unas llamadas en el despacho, mandare a una mucama para que te traiga el desayuno, te sentí un poco más delgada, el médico vendrá en tres horas - él en verdad se preocupaba demasiado por ella y había sido demasiado tonta como para no darse cuenta, el peliplateado se inclino lo suficiente como para besarla suavemente, había extrañado sus besos.

Se sostuvo de su camisa al sentir la intensidad del beso, Ootori termino sujetandola con fuerza de la espalda para recostarse sobre ella, aunque fuera vergonzo el médico le había dicho que si podía tener intimidad siempre y cuando fuera entre descansos, solo recordaba un sonrojo enorme en ese momento, gimio en el beso mientras la cálida mano de él se colaba en su camisón, su tacto era suave y lo había extrañado, los besos descendieron por su cuello arrancandole suspiros, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, realmente no se imaginaba una vida sin él, era demasiado el dolor que sentía si se alejaba de Chotarou... sentía que el aire le faltaba.

La ropa comenzo a volar por la habitación hasta que nada quedaba entre ellos, la fina sábana de seda cubría las cinturas de ambos más la parte superior del cuerpo estaba al descubierto, sus finas uñas dejaron aruños en su espalda mientras él entraba en ella, Ootori beso sus labios con suavidad para tranquilizarla - Lo siento - se disculpo y ella solo negó con la cabeza, estaba bien, sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, sabía que ningún otro hombre la iba a hacer sentir como él lo hacía, era simple y sencillamente que el peliplateado la complementaba, era su alma gemela por decirlo de esa manera.

\- T-Te a-amo - murmuro con una media sonrisa y este le sonrió con amor, no era necesario que le contestara puesto que se lo había dicho muchas veces, lo sabía, las embestidas se hicieron fuertes y constantes, sus uñas se enterraron en su nuca, gimio cuando llego al clímax al mismo tiempo que él quien se abrazo a su cuerpo temblando aún por lo sucedido, no deseaba separarse de este en lo absoluto - También te amo hermosa - aseguro apartando un poco los mechones de su frente debido al sudor, lo afianzo con más fuerza para que no saliera - Cariño, prometo que volveremos a hacer el amor pero después - le indico en un tono suave y lleno de amor.

Asintió sonrojada para deshacer el agarre mientras este besaba sus labios, la ayudo a acomodarse la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo - Chotarou - lo llamo en un suave susurro, su pareja la miro dandole la atención que necesitaba - Lo siento... por ser mala contigo, prometo que no abandonare de nuevo el barco - aseguro causando una suave risa de parte de su pareja porque si, lo eran aunque no lo habían discutido - Prometo no engañarte de nuevo... te amo solo a ti y sere fiel a esas palabras - aseguro besando su frente provocando que cerrara un poco los ojos, confiaba en él, sabía que no volvería a hacerle daño, lo sabía mejor que nadie así que no se iría de nuevo. 

* * *

Se acomodo a su lado después de hacer unas llamadas importantes y otras a sus amigos que seguían sin entender como lo había perdonado tan pronto, ellos no entendían, no sabían lo que había detrás de ese perdón, detrás de su historia, tan solo se los había informado para que no fueran a casa de Shishido, para que los dejaran solos aquellas dos semanas que necesitaba guardar reposo la cobriza, Shishido era el más descontento de todos, entendía sus razones pero él no entendía que ambos se amaban, que él le había perdonado tantas cosas y que ella le perdonaba esta, que era un mano a mano que solo ellos entendían, Sakuno se acomodo en su pecho.

Sonrió ante aquello, la amaba demasiado, la necesitaba por el resto de sus días, quiza había llegado la hora de... pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

**N/a  
**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XIII**

Tercer día de convalecencia y sentía que ya no podía más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía moverse, al menos no demasiado, se sentía con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y no había nadie en la habitación, Chotarou estaba en su despacho haciendo unas llamadas, la puerta se abrio y lo vio cargando una bandeja con comida - Sakuno, es hora de la merienda además de algunas de tus medicinas - intento llamarlo pero de sus labios no salía absolutamente nada, el peliplateado dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se giro, al verla se puso pálido corriendo a su lado, no era su mejor imágen siendo honestos, parecía indigente.

El cabello lo tenía pegado a la frente, su rostro estaba pálido y medio cuerpo lo tenía fuera de la cama, la sostuvo de la cintura con cuidado para correr al sanitario, abrio la puerta y la coloco con suavidad sobre el retrete, sus manos se posaron en las laterales del mismo mientras el vómito acudía a su cuerpo vaciando lo poco que había comido, el sabor agrío del vómito se hizo presente en sus labios y la garganta le ardía demasiado, después de varios minutos las arcadas se detuvieron y le hizo un ademán a su pareja para que la ayudara a levantarse, la coloco con cuidado sobre el lavamanos para lavarse los dientes.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto pasando la toalla por su mentón para limpiar el agua soltando su cabello que había estado sosteniendo para que no se ensuciara, le indico que si con la cabeza aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, las medicinas estaba haciendo bien sus efectos pero los efectos secundarios simplemente eran horribles, al menos para ella - Vamos, debes comer algo además de tomar las pastillas - señalo el peliplateado comenzando con su caminata hacía la cama, la deposito en esta teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla como siempre, la cubrio con los edredones y se dirigio a la mesita donde se encontraba la merienda.

Regreso sobre sus pasos para colocar una especie de mesita sobre sus piernas - Come - asintió viendo la comida mientras él tomaba asiento al lado de la cama con algunas cosas importantes entre sus manos, los típicos documentos - ¿Terminaste de hacer las llamadas? - le pregunto con calma mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de tarta de fresa que se le había antojado - Si, llame a los chicos y después a la oficina, trabajare desde aquí - contesto mientras pasaba documentos con una rápidez increíble, en vedad que le gustaba lo que hacía porque siempre se veía concentrado en ello, era un buen empresario.

\- Oh, no es necesario que estes conmigo estas dos semanas si tienes trabajo - aseguro bebiendo leche y él de inmediato negó con la cabeza, despego la vista de los documentos y la miro directamente - Eres lo más importante en mi vida, punto - asintió mordiendo un poco su labio, le gustaba cuando decía cosas como esas, eran pocos los momentos y por eso los disfrutaba demasiado... se sentía muy feliz. 

* * *

El sonido de su celular rompio el silencio en el que se encontraban, Sakuno estaba leyendo un libro mientras que en sus piernas descansaba un enorme tazón de palomitas acarameladas, al menos un antojo normal - ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto a su asistente que parecía demasiado agitada, lo decía por su respiración - Señor, los perioditas exigen respuestas, estan atacando a los consejos de las ramas de la empresa, no van a descansar hasta que les diga las razones por las cuales rompio el compromiso - solo pedía un día normal, no era demasiado complicado de entender o al menos así lo veía él, no, no era difícil.

\- Sakuno esta en reposo, no puedo convocar a una conferencia de prensa solo porque quieren saber la razón de romper el compromiso... hazte cargo de ello, la razón principal es porque Alice y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente y porque Riuzaky Sakuno es y sera la única mujer de mi vida, asegurate de dejarles en claro que si siguen insistiendo, tengo el suficiente capital como para comprar sus editoriales y despedirlos - le sentencio para después colgar, estaba sumamente estresado con los nuevos contratos de aerolíneas como para soportar que buscaran el "chisme del siglo", no lo iba a sopotar más.

\- No me dijiste que los periodistas te estaban acosando - giro la cabeza para verla con la mirada fija en él mientras el libro se encontraba cerrado, no iba a descansar hasta que le diera una respuesta - No todos los días se ve a un magnate anunciando un compromiso y dos días después cancela el mismo, son buitres que solo quieren tener una noticia que los haga famosos - aseguro porque esa era la verdad, pero ya les había mandado un últimatum, nadie iba a pertubar la paz que había conseguido, absolutamente nadie, la cobriza solo solto una suave risa después de su comentario, era un poco extraño verla así.

\- Cuando éramos adolescentes no eras así, te encantaba llamar la atención - como respuesta la golpeo con el cojín para que dejara de decir cosas como esas - Lo sé... pero aunque te cueste creerlo lo único que deseaba era llamar tu atención - se sincero recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte de la madre de su hijo que no entendía a que se refería - Salía a fiestas con chicas que eran más plásticas que cualquier cosa solo porque quería que dijeras algo - confeso mientras tomaba un poco de las palomitas y se las llevaba a la boca viendo a Sakuno intentando procesar la información que le había dado.

\- Estabas tan acostumbrada a decirle a los demás que debían hacer y que no así que simplemente espere a que dijeras algo pero nunca lo hacías así que deje de hacerlo, mi padre hablo conmigo una noche y me coloco un alto así que solo me centre en la carrera y en los negocios, fue cuando nuestra relación se congelo hasta que... - ella se mordio ligeramente el labio asintiendo a lo que concluía aquella frase, hasta que después de dos meses se encontraron en una fiesta, terminaron haciendo el amor porque por primera vez ella no estaba tomada y ahí procrearon a su pequeño bebé o pequeña, aún no lo sabían.

Sinceramente esperaba que fuera un niño porque quería primero un heredero pero si fuera una niña simplemente la mimaría - Cambiemos de tema... me di cuenta de algo ¿sabes?, aún no me pides matrimonio - le indico ella con una sonrisa risueña causando una ligera sonrisa, precisamente en eso había estado pensando - Lo sé pero no puedo proponertelo si no puedes estar de pie cariño, si estas en cama no tiene estilo - ella tan solo solto una carcajada al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el brazo con el puño, le encantaba mucho verla reir y aún más si era él quien la hacía reir. 

* * *

\- ¿No estás cansado? - le pregunto ella con una ligera sonrisa mientras en la televisión se proyectaba una de sus películas favoritas, él giro la cabeza y negó con la misma a pesar de que sentía que si lo estaba - Hable con mi abuela, quiere conocerte - se atraganto con la malteada que estaba bebiendo, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, la abuela de Chotarou era su vida, era como una segunda madre y si no le agradaba a esta bien podía olvidarse de un futuro al lado del mismo - Vendra en dos días, quiere conocerte cuanto antes - le indico él ajeno a sus pensamientos, eso no podía ser tan rápido, no podía.

\- N-No, por el momento no - le súplico y él la miro extrañado hasta que parecio entender lo que estaba sucediendo para terminar con una suave risa - Ella sabe que eres tú, no espera a nadie más Sakuno, mi abuela te adora - aseguro provocando que se mordiera el labio con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, tocaron a la puerta y ambos miraron en esa dirección - Adelante - una mucama entro sin cerrar la puerta haciendo una reverencia, se le antojaba un poco de sandía con fresa - Su abuela esta subiendo las escaleras en estos momentos - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquello, eso no era posible.

Giro el rostro viendo a Ootori que le sonrió con calma, la mucama se retiro y ella tan solo quería matar al padre de su hijo - Sorpresa - justo cuando lo iba a golpear por la puerta entra una mujer mayor aunque se notaba que tenía fortaleza y juventud para desbordar, su cabello canoso hacía contacto con los ojos azules que venían de herencia de la madre de Ootori, esta al verla se acomodo los lentes y sonrió enormemente - Es más hermosa de lo que mencionaste - los colores se subieron a su rostro mientras el peliplateado bajaba de la cama para abrazar efusivamente a su abuela quien solo rió ante ello.

\- Lo sé... abuela ella es Sakuno la mujer de mi vida, Sakuno ella es mi abuela - presento a la mujer que tan solo le sonrió de forma brillante para acercarse a la cama viendo el tazón de palomitas con una mirada curiosa - Tienes un poco normales los antojos, recuerdo que cuando quede embarazada de la madre de Chotarou mis antojos eran un desastre, pobre de su abuelo que tuvo que soportarlos - una sonrisa salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello y una carcajada salio de los labios del padre de su hijo que reía negando con la cabeza, al parecer la señora no era tan mala como pensaba o quiza si.

\- Tranquila cariño, si tu haces feliz a mi nieto ten por seguro que me agradas y te querré como a una hija, por primera vez él es feliz y yo amo verlo así por lo que no me tengas miedo, solo causo miedo cuando estoy en la silla de la fiscalía - bien, no era mala persona pero lo último la tomo por sorpresa, no sabía nada de que era fiscal o algo así - Mi abuela es fiscal de distrito mientras que mi abuelo a quien conoceras después es un gran empresario - aseguro él con una sonrisa cálida por lo que solo asintió ante aquello a pesar de no comprender muy bien, sus abuelos eran demasiado diferente a sus padres.

\- Cariño por favor trae un té para mí que ella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar - su novio asintió para salir y espero a que esta comenzara a gritarle pero fue todo lo contrario cuando la vio arrastrar un sillón de una sola plaza hasta que quedara al lado de la cama y le sonriera con calma - Bueno, comencemos con los temas de mujeres aunque él este aquí por que lo conozco y no te dejara en lo absoluto sola - aseguro sacandole una sonrisa, algo le decía que iban a ser buenas amigas. 

* * *

Disfrutaba de las risas de Sakuno con su abuela, parecían amigas de toda la vida - Con respecto a lo del compromiso con aquella rubiecita, ten por seguro que le quedo bien en claro que tú eras la única mujer - tan solo sonrió un poco ante aquello, su abuela le había gritoneado durante más de dos horas después de aquello - Él tambien es lo único para mí, no podría haber nadie más - aseguro tomando su mano deteniendo que siguiera escribiendo, le sonrió hasta que la puerta se abrio estrepitosamente y por ella entro Ryoma quien al ver a su abuela corrio donde ella a refugiarse a sus brazos.

Su hermano de verdad que la quería demasiado - Te extrañe mucho - murmuro el pequeño peliverde y él solo sonrió, ladeo la cabeza viendo a su pareja que tan solo le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada - También yo pequeño... saluda a Sakuno - este asintió separandose para subir a la cama y acomodarse con ella, Sakuno lo recibio en sus brazos, parecía un pequeño niño, él había sido el más entusiasmado al verla volver a casa, la cobriza acaricio su cabello con suavidad mientras besaba su frente - Me alegro de que se lleven bien - menciono su abuela y ella le sonrió indicandole que se llevaban de maravilla.

\- Sakuno es mi mamá - aseguro su pequeño hermano separandose un poco de sus brazos, noto la mirada sorprendida de las dos pero él solo sonrió, si Ryoma necesitaba que fuera su madre entonces ella lo sería, la conocía demasiado bien - Oh querida, de verdad que me alegra que estes en la vida de mi nieto Chotarou, tienes que conocer al abuelo - comento su abuela colocandose de pie para abrazarla con fuerza, Sakuno recibio el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa, al menos de momento todo estaba bien y esperaba realmente que todo siguiera como estaba hasta ahora, le encantaba esa escena.

\- Debo irme pero prometo volver pronto - aseguro su abuela mientras rodeaba la cama y lo besaba en la frente con una sonrisa radiante, ella había sido su consuelo cuando sus padres peleaban, cuando lo del divorcio había pasado, ella siempre estaba allí para él con los brazos abiertos, simplemente la amaba - Eres bienvenida en casa, ven cuando quieras... te amo y dile al abuelo que también lo amo - su abuela le alboroto el cabello y se despidio de los tres con la mano para salir de la habitación, el silencio los rodeo, giro el rostro viendo a Ryoma con los ojos cerrados abrazado con fuerza a Sakuno.

\- Creo que a mi hermano le gustas demasiado - como respuesta recibio un golpe en el abdomen de parte de la cobriza que le indico con la mirada claramente que lo mejor era guardar silencio, de verdad le encantaba como cuidaba a su hermano, apostaba a que sería de la misma manera con su pequeño bebé, esperaba ansioso la llegada de este. 

* * *

\- Estaba pensando en algo - aparto la mirada para observar a su pareja que parecía de verdad estar pensando en algo seriamente, Ryoma se había ido a su habitación hace poco menos de una hora - ¿En qué? - cuestiono cuando noto que Ootori parecía perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos, como pocas veces lo veía - Hace mucho que no veo a tus padres Sakuno, es decir, solo los vi en secundaria y después no - aquello la tomo por sorpresa, debía ser una broma, ese tema era demasiado sensible para ella y no le apetecía al menos de momento hablarlo pero tenía que hacerlo al parecer.

¿Cómo le iba a decir qué sus padres la habían dejado con su abuela el segundo año de secundaria? Tomo un poco de aire para verlo fijamente - ¿Para qué quieres verlos? - pregunto haciendose la inocente, Chotarou giro el rostro para verla con una ceja encarnada - Para pedir tu mano cariño - y eso era justo lo que temía más que nada, se mordio un poco el labio mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus manos - No los veo desde secundaria - contesto de inmediato llevando sus manos a su rostro para no escuchar sus reclamos pero al no escuchar nada bajo las manos para verlo fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Quieres verlos de nuevo? - la última pregunta la hizo tensarse demasiado, no lo sabía, no sabía porque se habían ido, simplemente salieron por la puerta y no volvieron jamás, fue así de simple - N-No, no quiero verlos - aseguro mordiendo su labio sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría, Chotarou aparto los documentos de sus piernas para abrazarla con suavidad, no lloro, no tenía porque, ellos se habían sin despedirse, jamás volvieron, no era justo que llorara por ellos, los había amado como se ama a la familia pero no sabía porque se habían ido.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, shhhh cariño tranquila - negó con la cabeza y él comenzo a acariciar su espada con suavidad para intentar calmarla, cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando calmarse porque eso podía hacerle daño a su bebé... tenía que olvidar lo que le hacía daño, tan solo quería ser feliz y lo era por esa razón no quería ver a sus padres, no de momento. 

* * *

\- Entrega un informe en tres días - dicho esto colgo para girar la cabeza y verla durmiendo profundamente, ella no quería verlos pero de momento, ella sabía que si quería verlos, necesitaba verlos pero no de momento, camino de regreso a la cama para descansar un poco, no sabía muy bien que había pasado con los padres de Sakuno pero lo iba a investigar, solo sabía que ella era importante en su vida y simplemente quería verla feliz, ella era su vida así que quería verla feliz y sabía que sus padres eran importantes en su vida, se recosto a su lado para besarla con suavidad en la mejilla.

Sakuno era la mujer de su vida, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención así que se apresuro a tomarlo para que el ruido no irrumpiera su sueño - ¿Bueno? - escuchaba el sonido de música de fondo - ¡Chotarou, estamos en problemas! - se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de Atobe, se suponía que de momento estaban enojados con él así que no entendía porque lo llamaba - ¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes? - pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Sakuno al sentirla removerse en la cama, parecía que no tenía un buen sueño y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, escucho varias risas del otro lado de la línea.

\- Tomamos un poco y digamos que el bar quedo destrozado, necesitamos mucho dinero - bien, aquello si que lo tomo por sorpresa, seguro eran todos sus amigos pero no entendía porque estaban en un bar - ¿Qué bar? - escucho más ruidos, entre ellos risas, música y cosas que prefería no identificar - En el bar al que vamos siempre, ven por nosotros - se llevo varios dedos al puente de la nariz - Voy para allá - señalo mientras colgaba el teléfono y miraba a la cobriza que tenía los ojos entreabiertos, le sonrió mientras la besaba con suavidad en los labios, le encantaba besarla.

\- Saldre, los chicos se metieron en problemas, no tardo - ella asintió y se apresuro a cambiarse, giro brevemente la cabeza para verla removerse como un animalito, la amaba demasiado, era hora de pensar en como le pediría matrimonio porque definitivamente no la iba a dejar ir nunca más... la quería en su vida para siempre. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XIV**

Aparco en la entrada del restaurant para tomar su billetera, de verdad que no entendía porque sus amigos habían bebido, además se suponía que Ryou iba a estar de viaje por negocios, miro a los guardias que al reconocerlo de inmediato se hicieron a un lado para permitirle la entrada, camino con paso calmado escuchando el volúmen de la música que sonaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto, paso las cortinas de una tela rara y se encontro con algo que jamás en su vida había pensado ver, Atobe estaba medio reclinado sobre un sófa con una botella de tequila en las manos cantando quien sabe que canción pero desentonaba.

Gakuto estaba sobre la pista haciendo bailes extraños junto a Oshitari, Jirou estaba con una bailarina y ambos estaban dando un espectáculo digno de una película XXX, más allá estaba Shishido inclinado sobre un enorme sófa vomitando, pero lo que se llevaba el Oscar era el caos que habían provocado en el bar, algunas mesas con adornos de cristales estaban volcadas, botellas de bebidas estaban esparcidas por el suelo hechas pedazos, la decoración estaba de algunas partes rotas, dio un suspiro enorme, ¿en serio habían hecho eso?, ¿cómo?, para tener la edad que tenían se habían comportado como niños pequeños.

Camino hasta Atobe tomandolo del hombro para que lo mirara, se veía que estaba demasiado ebrio y de verdad estaba un poco decepcionado de ellos - Diles a todos que se levanten, irán a su casa - le espeto y este negó de inmediato con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, de verdad que estaba demasiado ebrio - Haz lo que te digo o los dejo aquí - sentencio exasperado para buscar con la mirada al responsable del bar, él solo quería regresar cuanto antes a casa - ¡T-Tú! - ladeo la cabeza viendo a Shishido que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pero de igual manera caminaba hacía donde se encontraba.

\- ¡T-Te la che...vaste de m-mi lado... e-ella me shusta! - ok, si entendio lo que su amigo alcoholizado le estaba diciendo pero no estaba para soportarlo en lo absoluto la verdad, este intento golpearlo y de inmediato se aparto, no estaba en sus planes darle más preocupaciones a Sakuno de verdad - Shishido basta, solo coloquense de pie y vámonos - le pidio con suavidad a su amigo que de un movimiento rápido lo golpeo de nueva cuenta con la mala suerte de que este si no logro esquivarlo y sintio el dolor en su labio seguramente partido pues Ryou vaya que tenía la mano pesada, no quería pelear con él en serio.

Intento sujetarlo para que se quedara quieto pero este estrello una botella sobre su cabeza y entonces se escucharon gritos, intento sostenerse de algo pero fallo en el intento al sentirse mareado y cansado, segundos después todo fue oscuridad. 

* * *

Camino de prisa por los pasillos del hospital o al menos lo intentaba puesto que aún se sentía débil y se suponía que debía de estar en reposo pero dudaba que pudiera descansar cuando su pareja estaba en el hospital debido a que Shishido le había estrellado la botella en la cabeza, busco con la mirada al causante de aquello y cuando dio con el grupo de amigos camino directo hasta donde ellos, estos de inmediato se levantaron un poco asustados pero a ella le dio lo mismo, sin pensarselo abofeteo a Ryou con los ojos llorosos - ¡N-No te quiero nunca más cerca de él! ¡A ninguno de ustedes! - les gritoneo con furia y dolor.

Un leve dolor en el vientre la obligo a tomar aire con calma, Atobe intento sostenerla pero bofeteo sus manos lejos mientras lo miraba decepcionada y dolida por no haber impedido eso pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados vomitando y bebiendo que no habían detenido la pelea que claramente él no había buscado - Cariño, respira - sintio sus suaves manos pasando por su cintura y tomo aire en repetidas ocasiones asintiendo con la cabeza - Vamos, tienes que estar en reposo, por eso le dije a Fred que no te dijera nada - señalo él con calma sujetando su mano, Fred era su mayordomo y él no le había dicho nada.

\- Claro, ¿pensabas qué no notaría la venda en tu cabeza? - le pregunto con sarcasmo y él solo le sonrió a manera de disculpa mientras miraba a sus amigos que solo tenían la vista baja - Los veo mañana en mi casa, creo que tenemos que hablar - les dicto y ellos asintieron, era injusto que aún les hablara pero no podía decir nada, era la decisión de su pareja le gustara o no, comenzo con su camino pero se sintio levemente mareada por lo que de inmediato llevo sus manos a su cintura colocandola delante de él para cargarla como un koala, se sostuvo de inmediato de su cuello un poco sorprendida pues se veía débil.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? - le pregunto y él solo sonrió como un pequeño niño para besar castamente sus labios, siempre que se trataba de él parecía ajena a todo, dio un suspiro y solo se acomodo en su cuello cerrando los ojos, siempre que lo tenía cerca se sentía bien... se sentía en el cielo siempre. 

* * *

\- Estoy investigando a tus padres - la noto tensarse en medio del abrazo y que sus caricias se detenían de su rostro, seguro que estaba enojada pero solo quería verla feliz y sabía que lo estaría viendolos - T-Te dije que no quería verlos - le señalo ella y él solo se mordio un poco el labio, solo lo hacía por ella, no era tan complicado de ver - Sakuno, cariño, tú quieres verlos - aseguro y la vio acomodarse en la cama dandole la espalda, le había dicho para no tener secretos pero de verdad que no había reaccionado como penso que lo haría, no estaba molesto que actuara como niña pero no entendía porque se comportaba así.

\- No quiero verlos, te dije que dejaras el tema, no entiendo porque no puedes hacerlo... eres un necio - había visto tantas facetas de ella pero sin duda alguna nunca estaba acostumbrado del todo al tono frío que usaba en ocasiones, justo como ahora, dio un leve suspiro y solo cuido que su cabeza no doliera, la venda se la quitarían en tres días y solo quedarían algunos puntos en la cabeza que se quitarían después de un mes, nada serio gracias al cielo - No tienes porque hablar así... eres un poco cruel - le señalo dando la espalda, sabía que no mentía y no le gustaba que ella se comportara así porque sentía que lo estaba alejando.

\- Siempre puedes dejarme... no es la primera vez que lo harías - y tan solo terminar esa frase se levanto hecho una furia, eso si que no, no de nuevo - Dormire en otro lado - le sentencio porque lo menos que deseaba era empezar a gritar, alterarla y que todo se saliera de control como siempre, la verdad no le apetecía en lo absoluto, estaba cansado de ella en ese momento y no entendía como Sakuno no podía entender que no era un necio sino que la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era feliz sin saber de sus padres por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo, azoto la puerta al salir y respiro cansado.

Comenzo con su camino hacía otra habitación cuando vio que Ryoma estaba fuera de su habitación con la vista baja, ahora que veía su pijama le quedaba algo grande - Peleaste de nuevo con ella - no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, asintió pero con una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto - No te preocupes, esta todo bien, vuelve a la cama - este asintió no tan convencido, no quería inmiscuirlo en sus problemas - Buenas noches Ryoma - camino hasta alborotarle el cabello y sacarle una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano pequeño, era momento de que empezaran de nueva cuenta a hacer cosas como antes.

\- Buenas noches hermano - le sonrió este entrando a su habitación más calmado y él solo camino hasta otra habitación, porque lo mejor era... guardarse de momento las cosas como siempre. 

* * *

La luz del sol entro en la habitación y se removio un poco, sus ojos ardían levemente puesto que había llorado, reconocía que había sido por completo una tonta al haber tratado mal a Chotarou pero él no entendía que no deseaba para nada estar con sus padres, no los odiaba pero como mínimo no los amaba como una vez los amo, miro el reloj, era casi la una de la tarde, había dormido demasiado y nadie la había despertado, tomo asiento en la cama cuando escucho gritos desde el jardín - ¡No es justo Chotarou! - le grito entre risas el pequeño Ryoma, se levanto como pudo de la cama para caminar a la ventana.

Sonrió al ver como estaban jugando futbol americano, una leve punzada en su vientre la hizo caminar de vuelta a la cama cuando sintio algo resbaloso en sus piernas, bajo la mirada y se encontro con sangre que había manchado su pijama al igual que sus muslos - ¡C-Chotarou! ¡C-Chotarou! - el pánico invadio cada centrímetro de su cuerpo ante la sola idea de que su bebé ya no estuviera en su vientre, la puerta se abrio y entro una mucama, giro con calma puesto que le dolía demasiado y la mucama la miro aterrorizada - ¡A-Ahora vuelvo Sakuno-sama! - se mordio el labio para no llorar, debía ser fuerte, debía serlo.

No paso ni un minuto cuando Chotarou entro en la habitación junto con Ryoma - Sakuno, cariño - este corrio donde ella para colocarse delante y abrio los ojos al ver la sangre, eso no había pasado nunca, el médico le había dicho que solo necesitaba reposo y comer bien, lo había estado haciendo de verdad - Tranquila cariño, el médico ya viene al igual que la ambulancia - aseguro este besando su frente atrayendola en un abrazo, sus manos temblorosas se posaron en su espalda aferrandose a él con desesperación - L-Lo s-siento... por todo - se disculpo y este negó con la cabeza de inmediato, el aire no llegaba bien.

\- No pasa nada cariño, estaremos bien, e incluso sino lo estamos siempre estare aquí para ti, si por decisión de Dios perdemos al bebé saldremos adelante, ¿sabes por qué?... porque te amo más que a mi vida - aseguro este y ella sonrió con calma para separarse, un casto beso en sus labios fue depositado - Te amo tanto - murmuro y él sonrió, de corazón deseaba que todo estuviera bien y rezaba porque así fuera. 

* * *

Escucho el llanto de Sakuno a través de la puerta, era de noche, el médico personalmente se había asegurado de que no quedara nada del bebé en su vientre obviamente junto con el equipo médico puesto que habían instalado una especie de quirófano en la habitación que en ese momento había sido desmantelado - ¿E-Ella esta bien? - pregunto Atobe llamando su atención, en ese momento necesitaba de sus hermanos y allí estaban para él, incluso después de todo lo sucedido - Creo que lo mejor es que Ryoma se quede contigo unos días, no te emborraches de nuevo - le comento divertido a su amigo que asintió.

Le sonrió a los demás y abrio la puerta cerrando detrás de si mirando al frente con miedo, había sido un aborturo involuntario que desgraciadamente había tenido que ver con su anemia, lo menos que deseaba era que ella se sintiera culpable pero después de esto sabía que ella se iba a sentir culpable, la vio recostada en la cama de costado sujetando con ambas manos su vientre, leves sollozos se escapaban de sus labios y él se mordio el labio, se había quitado la venda de la cabeza porque quería que ella lo viera entero para que tomara fuerza de él, ambos serían fuertes para lo que venía, no la iba a dejar caer.

\- Cariño - la llamo y ella solo se removio un poco golpeando débilmente la cama para que se acostara a su lado, sabía que estaba mal, lo sentía así porque él estaba igual pero los dos iban a ser fuertes, se subio a la cama y se acomodo de espaldas a ella pasando una de sus manos hasta posarla encima de su vientre sintiendola estremecerse, no había esperado que algo como aquello sucediera ese día, después de su pelea había estado pensando que lo arreglarían juntos, como siempre pero de verdad que no esperaba algo como verla llena de sangre... que perdiera al bebé, la hizo voltear con suavidad y la abrazo.

Sakuno enterro su rostro en su pecho llorando con más fuerza y comenzo con débiles caricias en su espalda - Shhh, pasara cariño, estoy aquí, no me iré - aseguro con una tenue sonrisa viendo que ella solo sollozaba y lloraba, sabía que no estaba siendo fácil porque después de todo la cobriza siendo la mamá era quien lo cargaba en su vientre, quiza se culpaba pero no era culpable, Dios no había querido que su bebé naciera y ellos lo iban a aceptar, claro que iba a doler, la herida estaría siempre allí, pequeña pero no desaparecería del todo - L-Lo s-s-siento... - se disculpo ella y él negó con la cabeza, no era su culpa.

\- Bebé no es tu culpa, cariño, no es tu culpa, todo estara bien lo prometo, pasara - le aseguro con calma y ella solo asintió con la cabeza aún llorando... todo estaría bien, de alguna u otra manera saldrían adelante, lo lograrían juntos. 

* * *

La sintio removerse en sus brazos así que abrio levemente los ojos para verla, noto su piel perlada por el sudor y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas contenidas, el brillo que reflejaban sus ojos caoba estaba lleno de dolor, de amor y de culpa, la miro directamente intentando abandonar el sueño de su cuerpo - ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto y ella se mordio un poco el labio, quiza había tenido una pesadilla o algo - M-Me siento caliente - de inmediato llevo una de sus manos hacía su frente notando el calor que desprendía pero no era fiebre sino que simplemente ardía, avento a un lado las sábanas para sentarse en la cama.

La miro con solo un pequeño short y una camisa que le quedaba larga, era suya, no lo había notado pero a sus ojos simplemente se veía preciosa, noto la vendoleta colocada en su vientre, sabía que había quedado una cicatriz, lo sabía demasiado bien y eso iba a ser una prueba más de lo que había sucedido pero estaba bien, estarían bien a pesar de todo - Vamos - se levanto de prisa rodando sobre la cama para pasar una mano por su espalda y otra por sus piernas, la sostuvo con fuerza a pesar de que le punzaba un poco la cabeza, sus suaves manos se posaron sobre su cuello y beso castamente sus labios.

Comenzo con el camino hacía la ducha, una vez estuvo dentro cerro la puerta y la dejo sentada sobre los azulejos, encendio el agua templada y escucho el siseo que dio puesto que el agua aún estaba algo fría para hacer contacto con la piel, tomo asiento a su lado y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo sosteniendo su cintura con firmeza, el agua caía sobre ambos cuerpos, las manos de ella se aferraron a su cuello y él aspiro su aroma a manzanas - De no ser por la anemia... él o ella hubieran nacido - y él sabía que diría algo como eso, lo sabía pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal porque no era su culpa.

\- Incluso sino hubieras tenido anemia él o ella no hubiera nacido Sakuno... no estaba en nuestras manos cariño sino en las de Dios, escucha, no es tu culpa ni la de alguno de nostros, son cosas que pasan y mientras más rápido lo entiendes y dejes de culparte te darás cuenta de que la vida sigue... por favor no me dejes solo y no te derrumbes - le pidio con calma viendo que ella clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, algunas leves lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos y su labio era mordido con fuerza, asintió un poco, sabía que aún le faltaba para que lo aceptara por completo, lo sabía pero confiaba que lo superaría.

\- Q-Quiero alejarme un poco de esto... t-también de ti - ok, eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, detuvo la llave de agua y le indico con una seña que se levantara para tomar aire, la vio temerosa y solo tomo una toalla para comenzar a secarse, le extendio una a ella sin mediar palabra alguna - C-Chotarou - lo llamo con suavidad y él giro el cuerpo - ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pregunto directo viendo que la cobriza bajaba la mirada jugando con sus dedos, sabía que no era fácil pero no entendía porque quería alejarse - U-Un año - había pensado que serían meses pero ella de verdad quería irse, por mucho que le doliera la dejaría ir.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto y noto su mirada indecisa, salio de allí despojandose poco a poco de la ropa - P-Por favor dejame ir y no preguntes porque... necesito irme - le súplico ella y él la miro dolido, su bebé que podía haber sido niña o niño había muerto hace tan solo unas horas y ella... ¿quería irse?, ¿dejarlo solo cuándo también estaba sufriendo?, ¡por que claro que estaba sufriendo! - Yo también estoy sufriendo y me quieres dejar solo, ¡¿por qué?! - no quería subir la voz pero es que era por completo egoísta lo que estaba haciendo, dejarlo solo cuando más la necesitaba aunque no lo demostrara como ella.

\- Por que lo que nos unía ya no existe... ya solo somos amigos - ¿era en serio?, ¿había jugado con sus sentimientos?, ¿de verdad lo estaba diciendo? - No lo digas, guarda silencio Sakuno - gruño preso de la ira viendo que esta negaba con la cabeza - ¡Dijiste que me amabas! Y a-ahora haces esto... ¡eres una mentirosa, una maldita manipuladora! - le grito viendo que ella solo bajaba la mirada, ni siquiera lo estaba negando - T-Te amo de verdad Chotarou pero... necesito irme - aseguro ella y él solo hizo aspavientos con las manos en señal de desacuerdo - No, tú no me amas... vete y no me busques más - le espeto.

Noto la mirada de dolor en sus ojos pero la ignoro - No hagas esto, tú sabías que eras solo mi amigo, lo sabías... por favor solo dejame ir un año y volveré... por ti - pidio ella intentando tocarlo y él aparto bruscamente su mano negando con la cabeza para verla con dolor - Vete y haz lo que quieras de tu vida... pero no me busques - le señalo para salir de allí azotando la puerta, Sakuno había jugado con él, había caído en sus redes, que se fuera y que nunca lo volviera a buscar porque él la dejaría de amar... si ella quería que solo fueran amigos entonces serían solo amigos. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	15. Capítulo XV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XV**

\- ¿Quieres quitar esa cara? - pregunto de mala manera Atobe, él solo lo ignoro volviendo la vista hacía la ventana, habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas sin ella y aunque en un principio había dejado bien en claro que no quería volver a verla su corazón aún se aferraba a esperarla, del pequeño cuerpecito que se había formado de su bebé se había encargado personalmente de hacerlo cenizas que ahora descansaban en una habitación de la mansión, siempre sería su tesoro incluso aunque tuviera más hijos ya fuera con Sakuno o no - ¿Qué quieres qué haga entonces? - pregunto de mala manera a su amigo.

Este solo suspiro negando con la cabeza - Quiero que te levantes de esa silla, hagas tu trabajo como se debe, ¡quiero que vivas! - le grito este encolerizado y él solo encarno una ceja ante su reacción, debía de estar de broma, no podía vivir sin ella, la cobriza simplemente se había marchado, no sin antes tocar su puerta y decirle que esperara por ella porque ella lo haría por él, mentía, era una maldita mentirosa, todo el tiempo lo había sido, solo había jugado con sus sentimientos y él no se lo iba a permitir - ¿Para qué quieres que viva? - pregunto aún mirando por la enorme ventana escuchando como Atobe estrellaba el puño.

\- ¿En serio Chotarou? ¿En serio vas a hacer esto? - pregunto este haciendo aspavientos con las manos, le daba lo mismo si estaba siendo exagerado, él solo quería que la de ojos caoba volviera a su vida, eso no era para nada complicado, la necesitaba a su lado - No estoy haciendo nada, Sakuno me engaño Keigo, me utilizo de la manera más ruin que puede haber, se atrevio hablar de mi pequeño ángel como si solo hubiera sido una cosa que nos mantenía unidos pero solo éramos amigos, a sus ojos nunca fuimos nada más - espeto lleno de rabia viendo el rostro contrariado de su amigo, no le había dicho de eso cuando llego.

\- ¿Ella dijo eso? ¿De verdad? - asintió con la cabeza ante aquello, no tenía porque mentir, su amigo castaño tomo asiento en la silla giratoria y se llevo las manos al cabello alborotandolo un poco - Se fue de mi vida no sin antes decir que volvería por mí, me deja cuando más la necesito y dice eso... es una maldita - jamás había pasado por su cabeza decir algo como aquello de la cobriza pero ya lo estaba haciendo, estaba furioso, lleno de rabia por su actitud - Ella necesita tiempo, debes entenderla Chotarou - miro al castaño como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, no podía ser cierto que estuviera de su lado, ¿era una broma?.

\- ¿Y yo no necesito tiempo? Claro, claro, ella era la madre y yo solo su amigo, vete al diablo Keigo - se apresuro a tomar algunos documentos al igual que su maletín ante la mirada estupefacta de su mejor amigo que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pero ya era tarde - Ootori, no fue eso lo que quise decir - se apresuro a intentar arreglarlo pero a él sinceramente ya le daba lo mismo, ella era la buena y él el malo, todo tenía sentido en ese momento - No, si sabías lo que decías, a mí no me mientas - camino a la puerta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, no iba a llorar, no lo había hecho y no iba a llorar en ese momento.

Su mejor amigo le había dicho algo como aquello y se sentía horrible - ¡Chotarou! No te vayas así, espera - su asistente lo vio salir hecho una furia seguido del castaño que lo tomo del brazo pero en un movimiento se separo - ¡No, si sabías lo que decías! ¡Yo siempre soy el malo y ella la oveja! ¡Fue ella la que dijo que lo que nos unía ya no existía, así lo dijo, hablo de nuestro bebé como una cosa y tú... tú me dices que le de tiempo! ¡¿Crees qué no estoy sufriendo yo?! ¡¿Te crees qué no me duele?! - le grito preso de la ira, del dolor de todo lo que sentía en ese momento con la partida de la persona que más amaba.

\- Chotarou - y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, limpio las lágrimas de un manotazo y camino hasta el elevador no sin antes mirar a su asistente - Tomate el día libre, terminare esto y mañana todo sera normal - ella asintió de inmediato con un poco de empatía en sus ojos que prefirio no ver, las puertas se cerraron y él solto un enorme suspiro, la cabeza le daba vueltas, en esos momentos de verdad quería tenerla frente a él y decirle que... la estaba comenzando a odiar. 

* * *

Cerro la puerta detrás de si cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, solo se lo había dado a una persona antes de marcharse así que suponía que era él - Tienes que volver, él te necesita Sakuno - se sorprendio al escuchar aquello de la voz de Atobe, ya sabía que la necesitaba porque ella lo sentía igual, le dolía el corazón al haberlo dejado ir, al haberlo dejado solo pero necesitaba alejarse, Chotarou nunca debio de haber investigado a sus padres, jamás, era imposible que lo hubiera hecho pero como siempre le llevaba la contraria, desde ahí todo se había ido por la borda, porque no pudo quedarse quieto el peliplateado.

\- También lo necesito Keigo pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo volver ahora... casi me encuentran, si vuelvo sería ponerlo en riesgo, no puedo volver - hablo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta sentir el piso bajo su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada, estaba viviendo en un pequeño pueblito, alejada de la civilización de momento por el bien de Ootori, quiza se le había pasado por alto que sus padres eran una de las familias cabeza de la mafia Yakuza, sino fuera por su abuela ella hubiera terminado en medio de todo aquello pero gracias a esta no sucedio y de verdad le agradecía mucho.

Era completamente loco que fuera descendiente de la mafia pero para su desgracia así era, cuando Chotarou había comenzado a investigarla todo sucedio demasiado rápido, un mensaje de su abuela diciendo que sus padres iban tras él porque creían que este estaba implicado con la policía, sus padres le debían mucho a la misma, habían robado bancos, matado personas, tráfico de drogas, de animales, de personas, cualquier negocio ilícito lo manejaban ellos y lo mejor era mantenerse separada de Chotarou mientras intentaba tranquilizar a sus padres que no querían verla porque supuestamente era una desgracia.

Sabía que lo era pero solo quería mantener con vida a la persona que amaba, eso no era tan complicado según sabía - Sakuno creo que no entiendes, ¡él estaba llorando!, te necesita de vuelta cuanto antes - Keigo no sabía que en ese momento estaba llorando silenciosamente, claro que necesitaba también a Ootori, haberlo dejado la estaba matando y solo iban dos semanas, una de sus manos viajo a su vientre, haber dicho algo como aquello de su angelito simplemente la dejo sin vida, ella amaba mucho a su bebé y el peliplateado lo sabía, tenía que saberlo, sabía que seguro estaba pensando que era una maldita.

A los ojos de este lo era y con creces, no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera la obvio - N-No puedo volver Keigo, lo sabes - susurro con la voz estrangulada escuchando un suspiro de parte del castaño que seguro quería decirle tres verdades pero él era la única persona que sabía el motivo por el cual se había marchado así - Entiendo que lo haces para protegerlo pero creo que le haces más daño no estando a su lado después de lo que les sucedio - ya sabía, claro que sabía eso, ella también estaba sufriendo, le habían arrancado del vientre a su bebé, los dos estaban sufriendo pero no podía volver en ese momento.

\- P-Por favor cuídalo... prometo volver pronto - y dicho esto colgó apagando el celular, tenía que hablar con sus padres para hacerlos entender que no era un peligro, que no trabajaba para la policía, sino que simplemente lo había hecho por ella, solo por ella, tenía que darse prisa sino quería que Chotarou sufriera más y la odiara más... tenía que darse prisa en volver. 

* * *

Una semana más, una maldita semana más había pasado y sentía que estaba muerto en vida en ese momento, rodo sobre la cama, había terminado los documentos de la empresa el día anterior y no tenía nada que hacer más que pensar en las cosas malas que le estaban sucediendo porque eso eran, cosas malas, Ryoma estaba en ese momento en la escuela, estaba bien, de alguna u otra manera entendía que Sakuno se había ido y no preguntaba la razón - ¡Cho! - giro la cabeza viendo que su puerta se abría abruptamente dejando ver a su hermano que parecía feliz, le sonrió con tenura, lo quería demasiado.

Ryoma era la vela en esos momentos en su vida, por él iba a seguir adelante aunque no quisiera, la necesitaba a ella pero al parecer la cobriza no lo necesitaba a él, estaba bien o al menos intentaría estar bien - ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tan feliz? - pregunto alborotando un poco su cabello con una sonrisa sincera, el peliverde solo hizo un leve puchero apartando sus manos, al parecer no quería que lo tratara como un niño - Soy capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y... - se sonrojo un poco, un sonrojo casi impercetible pero allí estaba, era algo curioso verlo de esa manera pero le alegraba verlo feliz porque si lo estaba.

\- ¿Y? - lo apremio a que dijera lo que quería contarle, el pequeño peliverde solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, lo mejor era no presionarlo - N-Nada, ire a hacer mi tarea, nos vemos después - agito su mano en señal de despedida corriendo hacía la puerta, él solo solto una suave risa ante la manera de actuar de su pequeño hermano, de verdad era curioso, se volvio a recostar rodeando por la cama, sus ojos ardían un poco, había llorado gran parte de la noche, parecía un pequeño niño o una mujer sin ánimos de ofender, la extrañaba demasiado, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado la extrañaba tanto que dolía.

\- ¡Si puedo entrar! - se sento en la cama mirando a Atobe que entraba a su habitación como un rayo seguido de una mucama que sonrió nerviosamente, había dado instrucciones de que no quería verla en lo absoluto - Esta bien, tranquila, ¿puedes traer algo para merendar?, gracias - la mucama asintió con la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y retirandose con prisas, miro a su amigo que lo miraba con una ceja encarnada - ¿Prohibirme la entrada? ¿En serio? - pregunto este y noto un tono dolido en su voz, que él entendiera que estaba aún mal con lo que había dicho, se preocupaba más por ella que por él, su amigo.

\- No lo creo imposible, te mereces eso y más - espeto altaneramente viendo como este lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero no, no lo estaba - Deja de comportarte como un pequeño niño, fue sin querer lo que dije y tienes que entenderlo, no pense en nada, es solo que... este no eres tú, cuando eran universitarios te daba lo mismo si ella estaba con otro, si se iba, todas esas cosas así que... es complicado verte así - y él solo rodo los ojos, iban a volar cabezas en ese momento si su amigo de toda la vida no guardaba silencio, la mucama hizo acto de prescencia apresurandose a acomodar la merienda.

Una vez salio solo fulmino con la mirada a Keigo - ¿En serio eres mi mejor amigo? Cuando la conocí me enamore de ella, mis padres no la iban a querer, lo sabía muy bien, de alguna u otra manera termine hablando con ella cuando chocamnos en la biblioteca, me enamore aún más viendo que era tierna, dulce, todo lo que deseaba en una mujer y luego llego aquella fiesta... la hice mía - hizo una leve pausa acomodandose en la cama para abrazar sus rodillas como un niño asustado, se estaba pareciendo demasiado a ella en ese momento, siempre hacía eso cuando tenía miedo o cuando estaba deprimida, era lo segundo en su caso.

\- Me dolio escuchar de sus labios que solo eramos amigos, que solo eso ibamos a ser, cada fiesta importante termine haciendole el amor y era doloroso escuchar en las mañanas que no recordaba nada, que le dolía la cabeza pero cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido se apresuraba a decir que había sido un desliz, que entre los dos nunca iba a haber algo más - aseguro con calma viendo la mueca de remordimiento de su amigo, no se esperaba más - Ella no entiende que no podemos ser solo amigos... que nos amamos o al menos yo lo hago pero ella no piensa igual - no mentía sobre eso, ella no lo amaba.

\- Cuando quedo embarazada dijo que era mi culpa, que yo le había hecho eso, le dije que me haría cargo y me costo ver como se empeñaba en decir que no éramos nada, yo la amo pero creo que ella a mí no, Sakuno no me ama, nunca lo hizo, solo me hizo creer que entre los dos podía haber algo pero solo era una mentira - aseguro cerrando por un momento los ojos, había estado tan ciego al creer que lo quería como mínimo... solo había sido un esúpido. 

* * *

\- Me deja cuando más la necesito... la amo pero a ella no parece importarle - corto la comunicación con el celular de Keigo, ella lo sabía, sabía que la amaba porque el amor era mutuo, lo había sentido desde antes pero había sido tan tonta para no decirle nada, para simplemente verlo sufrir, era su culpa y lo sabía, no había necesidad de que se lo dijeran, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo quería volver con él, era todo, en ese momento estaba esperando a que la reunión con sus padres empezara, por fin habían accedido a hablar con ella aunque sentía que no sería como lo deseaba, lo mejor era no mostrar debilidad.

Limpio sus lágrimas cerrando un poco los ojos hasta que el sonido de una puerta la hizo volver la vista encontrandose con uno de los guardias de sus padres - Es hora señorita - asintió con la cabeza para caminar dentro de aquella casa, abrio la puerta donde se escuchaban algunos gritos y risas, en las demás puertas se escuchaban cosas que prefería no saber que eran aunque ya se daba una idea, cuando piso aquella habitación todo mundo guardo silencio lanzandole miradas despectivas, no esperaba menos, se suponía que sería ella quien heredara todo lo que sus padres habían creado pero no lo iba a hacer, jamás.

Ser de los Yakuza no era su estilo en lo absoluto, no lo deseaba, ella si quería ser una mujer de bien más no tener a su disposición personas que matarían por mantenerla a salvo, personas que darían su vida por ella, personas que robaban para mantener sus lujos, ella no quería eso - El regreso de la hija prodiga - ladeo la cabeza viendo a quien menos esperaba ver, Osakada Tomoka la que heredaría su puesto, ella lo deseaba más que nadie en ese mundo, la odiaba porque según Tomoka tenía a los mejores padres del mundo pero no lo eran en absoluto, eran los peores, dejandola sola, simplemente marchandose.

Eso no eran buenos padres - No para quedarme si es lo que piensas Osakada - contesto con calma, agradecía que en sus años de juventud su abuela le hablara sobre como debía comportarse en ese ambiente - Nadie querría que volvieras Sakuno, no eres bienvenida aquí, eres tan solo... la reina sin corona - y antes de darse cuenta había acortado la distancia entre esta y ella para tomarla fuertemente del cabello y estampar su rostro contra la mesa mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, no porque hubiera desistido de aquel mundo quería decir que fuera una niñita indefensa, en lo absoluto, sabía como defenderse.

\- Repítelo, repite que soy la reina sin corona, ¡anda! - clavo con fuerza sus uñas sobre el mentón de esta escuchandola gemir, intento levantarse de su asiento pero no se lo permitio al estampar de nuevo su rostro contra la mesa ante la mirada anonadada de los presentes - Dejen de pelear ahora - solto de inmediato a su enemiga escuchandola gemir de dolor mientras sus padres entraban a la habitación, como siempre destilando altiveza y ella odiaba eso - No quiero pelea y lo saben, simplemente quiero que dejen en paz a Ootori Chotarou - hablo fuerte y claro viendo la sonrisa ladina de su padre, eso no era bueno.

\- Lo dejaremos en paz cuando nos ayudes con algo... roba todo su dinero y entonces vivira - y por dentro rió internamente, eso era lo que estaba esperando que dijera su padre porque era lo necesario para acabar de una vez con la familia de los Yakuza en la que había nacido - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué tu mandas? - pregunto altaneramente tomando asiento en una de las sillas sintiendo el silencio incómodo de la habitación - Bien, entonces ¿por qué no me explicas que relación tienes con él? - una suave risa salio de sus labios, sus padres eran demasiado predecibles aunque no se dieran cuenta pero ella si.

\- No tengo porque contestarte pero si lo que quieres es su fortuna entonces te la dare no sin antes firmar un contrato en el que se estipula que no irás por él ni por nadie que lo rodeé, los Yakuza después de todo son de palabra, no te costaara hacerlo, ¿o sí? - pregunto viendo que este solo negaba con la cabeza, no, no le costaba, siempre se regía por los estatutos de la mafia japonesa, extendio el contrato con calma y este se lo dio al que suponía era su abogado, todo iba salir como ella quería si le explicaba a Ootori y rezaba internamente porque este quisiera escucharla porque sino estaba en graves problemas.

\- Ven mañana y después podras irte a terminar con ese hombre - se levanto con calma jugueteando con las llaves del auto, asintió con la cabeza para caminar a la puerta... esperaba que después de terminar con sus padres y la familia que dirigían podría ser feliz aunque aún faltaba ver al... rey de las familias. 

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XVI**

\- Puede pasar - ordeno uno de los mayordomos, tomo aire mientras intentaba calmarse, le era imposible por completo, su cuerpo parecía adormecido, como sino quisiera seguir las órdenes que le daba, miro de nueva cuenta aquel pasillo que la llevaría ante el jefe de las familias Yakuza, miedo no sentía sino que era un sentimiento de inconformidad - Un momento - le pidio al mayordomo que asintió con la cabeza apartandose un poco, sus manos viajaron a su vientre, eso no estaba bien, la sensación de que algo le sucediera si entraba se estaba volviendo más presente pero nada podía sucederle, el líder no podía hacerle nada.

\- Dejanos solos - dio un respingo cuando escucho la voz del líder, se escucharon los pasos de su empleado y ella solo alzo la mirada encontrandose con él, el descendiente del jefe de los Yakuza, estaba más mayor a como lo recordaba, solo una vez lo había visto pero en una foto que su abuela le había enseñado, ahora, delante de ella estaba un hombre de 25 años, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, con una mirada claramente de altiveza, Igarashi Kuuga... su medio hermano - Es una sorpresa verte por aquí... hermana - siseo este mientra le indicaba con un ademán que tomara asiento, ella obedecio encarnando una ceja.

No podía darse el lujo de verse débil ante este, por nada del mundo - Ambos sabemos que jamás pondría un pie donde hayas pisado tú... el hedor a imbécil no me va - sentencio mientras cruzaba las piernas para ver directamente a su medio hermano, su padre le había sido infiel a su madre antes de su nacimiento con la esposa del jufe de los Yazuka de esa generación, de ahí nacio Kuuga, era un secreto que solo su familia; los Riuzaky sabían y obviamente el líder de ahora, era por eso que sus padres esperaban tantas cosas de ella, querían que le quitara su posición, querían que ella fuera la líder pero eso no podía ser.

\- No caere en provaciones y ambos lo sabemos, ¿qué quieres?, no es que no me agrade tu visita, no, espera, no te quiero cerca, habla rápido que no tengo todo el día - lo miro intentando no arrancarle la cabeza, lo detestaba a más no poder, por razones como esas y porque este no la quería en lo absoluto - Quiero que me ayudes a terminar con la familia que dirigen mis padres - al punto, no se iba a andar con rodeos en lo absoluto, lo menos que debía hacer era titubear en cosas como esas, el ojiverde solo sonrió mostrando aquel pequeño "colmillo" en la lateral derecha de sus labios, eso solo lo hacía ver algo... ¿sexy?.

Sexy para otras mujeres, no para ella - Ootori Chotarou debe de satisfacerte lo suficiente como para que me pidas eso - gruño ante aquello, en un movimiento rápido se coloco de pie pero este hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se tenía miedo - No te atrevas a nombrarlo Kuuga, ni se te ocurra - siseo en un tono frío viendo como este solo ensanchaba su sonrisa, lo estaba odiando más ahora que había insultado a la persona que amaba - ¿Tanto lo amas? No contestes, lo sé... por eso quedaste embaraza - se alejo de inmediato al ver la expresión que este había colocado, maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de ello.

Estaba levemente acorralada - No - sentencio sintiendo como este la tomaba del mentón alzandolo un poco para ver como este sonreía, sus ojos se cruzaron, si se movía eso sería algo malo - ¿Qué me das a cambio de qué cumpla tu petición? - pregunto este mientras en un movimiento rápido tomaba sus muñecas para empujarla contra el sófa besando sus labios, intento separarse pero este colo una de sus piernas entre las suyas... un momento, ¿qué diablos le sucedía a Kuuga?. 

* * *

\- ¿Es broma? - pregunto mirando a Keigo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, este negó de inmediato y él solo volvio a mirar los documentos que su amigo castaño le había desperdigado por el escritorio, era cierto que cuando hubiera iniciado la búsqueda de los padres de ella no había encontrado nada pero de ahí a que fueran de los Yakuza eso era demasiado - Se que no la odias, a mí no puedes mentirme, es la verdad, ella misma te la dira así que lo único que pido es que la escuches - sentencio Keigo y él solo lo miro con furia, no la iba a escuchar, no quería verla, no deseaba saber nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

\- No lo hare, fuera de mi oficina, aún no te he perdonado - señalo la puerta y este se levanto furioso, contra todo lo que esperaba su amigo lo jalo de la corbata para mirarlo con demasiado enojo, entendía sus razones pero aún estaba dolido - Vas a escuchar o yo mismo me encargare de que Shishido este a su lado, no me tientes Chotarou - le sentencio soltandolo para caminar hacía la puerta, la cerro con cuidado y él solo suspiro mirando los papeles que adornaban su mesa, eran demasiados, tomo uno y abrio los ojos al ver una foto de la familia de Sakuno, que alguien le dijera que era una maldita broma por favor.

La mujer en la fotografía era idéntica a ella, no al 100% pero si demasiado, era claramente su madre, revolvio los papeles para acomodarlos, no quería saber nada de ese asunto por el momento, lo único que quería era descansar algunos momentos y ya después vería que hacía, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, no esperaba a nadie - ¡Chotarou! - vio a su pequeño hermano entrar como un rayo, ¿entonces para qué había tocado?, lo miro sosteniendo una bolsa algo grande, parecía un regalo y podía decirlo con seguridad por el moño que tenía en la lateral derecha, esperaba que no fuera una broma de alguien.

\- Mira, mira, es un regalo... de... - este tan solo guardo silencio para tomar la bolsa y abrirla con cuidado, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que alguien pudiera tener, había notado que Ryoma había cambiado, no era ese niño que era frío o fingía serlo, en lo absoluto, era un lindo niño, cálido, sus padres lo habían hecho guardar esa faceta y él no podía soportarlo, un niño tenía que crecer - ¿Me dirás de quién es? - pregunto curioso provocando un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, era tan adorable, de verdad que si, seguro que a Sakuno... no, no podía pensar en ella, no era lo mejor, tenía que mantenerla lejos de su mente.

\- ¡E-Es un osito! - grito este feliz de la vida mientras le enseñaba el contenido, un hermoso oso blanco con un moño rojo, estaba precioso la verdad si era sincero, era en esos momentos cuando notaba que a Sakuno no le había dado nunca un regalo o al menos eso recordaba - Es precioso Ryoma, cuídalo bien... ¿quieres comer algo? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de este que abrazo con fuerza el pequeño osito para tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar, quiza su pequeño hermano estaba intentando ser el niño que no logro ser debido a sus padres pero para él estaba bien, en serio.

Lo único que quería de Ryoma era que fuera feliz, muy feliz y punto... él también buscaría su felicidad... creería una vez más en Sakuno. 

* * *

Empujo a Kuuga mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, su mano se estrello contra su mejilla provocandole una leve marca roja - ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? - le pregunto pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios mientras lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que este hubiera hecho algo como aquello, el rubio solo la miro con una leve pizca de dolor en los ojos, eso era nuevo de verdad, Kuuga siempre tenía otro tipo de sentimientos en la mirada más nunca dolor - Wow, bien, muy bien - murmuro este mientras tomaba aire y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, le tenía miedo en ese momento a su medio hermano.

\- Pasa a mi oficina, hablemos del asunto que quieres tratar conmigo, tengo más asuntos - le indico este mientras le hacía un ademán para que caminara pero ella solo se quedo quieta aún mirandolo, quería una respuesta de lo sucedido - Primero que nada, contesta la pregunta que te hice - añadio viendo que este solo bufaba, no estaba demasiado contento ahora que lo miraba bien, con él nunca sabía que pasaba, no lo conocía mucho - Solo quería hacerlo, entra, de verdad tengo cosas que hacer - de mala gana paso por delante de este caminando de prisa, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes porque le estaba dando miedo.

El contrato sus padres ya lo habían firmado así que solo faltaba hablar con este y terminaría todo, volvería con Ootori, tomo asiento escuchando como este cerraba la puerta para caminar hasta su silla, se sentía un tanto incómoda - ¿Por qué quieres destruir a tus padres y la familia que comandan? Jamás quisiste involucrarte en esto y ahora estas aquí - ella solo rodo los ojos, no quería que le recordaran eso, ya suficiente tenía con tener que verlos de nuevo, a su familia y a él mismo - Solo ayudame a terminar con ellos - pidio de buena manera comenzando a desesperarse al ver como este sonreía con demasiado ánimo.

\- Si estas pidiendome ayuda a mí quiere decir que aunque no formas parte de este mundo sabes como se mueve así que ambos sabemos que descubriste que me han estado robando desde tu nacimiento, cantidades pequeñas pero que se han hecho cada vez mayores siendo encubiertas con otros gastos, eres inteligente pero no solo quieres destruirlos, quieres que me asegure de decirles una vez termine con ellos que no tocaran a tu pareja y a nadie más, ¿cierto hermana? - detestaba que le dijera así, él lo sabía demasiado bien, si sabía todo lo que había dicho por eso llevaba tanto tiempo en esos barrios.

\- Entonces ambos sabemos que tú también quieres acabar con ellos, el plan de mis padres es que le robe toda su fortuna a Chotarou pero es más que obvio que no lo hare, solo hare que ellos crean que lo hare, necesito que me ayudes con un plan, regresare mañana a casa y necesito un plan - vio un destello de diversión en los ojos del rubio, su puño iba a ser lo que se iba a impactar en su cara sino le decía algo, de verdad que estaba estresada - Entonces hagamos un trato Sakuno - cuando esas palabras salieron temblo ligeramente, eso no estaba bien, eso quería decir que le iba a pedir algo a cambio que no quería.

Teniendo en cuenta lo del beso, no sería bueno - Una noche, duerme conmigo una noche - tomo el abrigo que reposaba sobre sus piernas y se levanto de la silla, eso no iba a suceder, tenía demasiado dinero pues que se consiguiera mujeres de compañía, tomo la perilla y la giro, la puerta se abrio un poco antes de que se volviera a cerrar de manera estrepitosa, Kuuga estaba detrás - Te ayudare y no, no te pedía lo que pensaste, pero esta bien, hablemos - este se separo de ella para caminar hasta su asiento de nueva cuenta... era hora de comenzar con la caída de su familia. 

* * *

Empujo a las enfermeras y personas que se cruzaban en su camino - ¡Ootori, maldición, espera! ¡Ootori! - ignoro por igual a su amigo Keigo mientras corría por los pasillos en búsqueda de ella, necesitaba encontrarla, tenía que ver que estaba bien, lo habían llamado hace menos de veinte minutos diciendole que Sakuno había ingresado al hospital por una herida de bala en el costado y que había perdido demasiada sangre, ahora si estaba comenzando a creer en la historia de los Yakuza, en cuanto se despertara la iba a golpear por haberse ido y por no confiar en él, eso justamente le iba a hacer, era una tonta.

Finalmente se detuvo en las puertas del quirófano, sabía que no podía abrirlas así que tenía que esperar hasta que le dieran noticias, el castaño llego después y lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Te dijeron que estaba bien, que ya la estaban interviniendo, no tenías que correr como maniático empujando a las personas - lo reprendio este pero lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los pequeños sófas que habían en la sala de espera, se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando calmarse, de pronto había comenzado a sentirse algo mareado, eso no era bueno, ella lo necesitaba ahora.

\- Me preocupe por ella, ¿es malo eso? - pregunto irritado viendo un destello de sonrisa en los labios de Atobe, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, no después de la plática que habían tenido - ¿Te has escuchado? Yo lo he hecho, aún la amas - ladeo la cabeza frustrado, por nada del mundo lo iba admitir delante de su amigo, eso no iba a suceder porque sabía que iba a pasar si le decía que aún la amaba - Ay Dios, creo que cada vez más te vuelvas más tonto, no entiendo esa necedad tuya a decir que no la amas - su amigo tomo asiento a su lado y él gruño en respuesta, no quería escuhar lo que él sabía de sobra ya.

\- ¿Familiares de la señorita Riuzaky? - se levanto de inmediato de su asiento viendo al médico que le sonrió con tranquilidad, eso era bueno - ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto con miedo y este miro la tablilla que estaba en sus manos para mirarlo - Solo era una bala, fue extraída con facilidad debido a que no profundizo, la perdida de sangre se debio a que casi toco una arteria, se encuentra bien, puede pasar a verla - solto un suspiro de aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, se alegraba de que estuviera bien porque él mismo la iba a matar en cuanto la viera por darle el susto de su vida, siempre se preocupaba por Sakuno, siempre.

Una enfermera le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, comenzaron a caminar con esta hasta detenerse en una habitación - Puede pasar solo uno - Keigo le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entrara así que no le quedo de otra más que de entrar, la primera imágen que recibio de ella fue que estaba algo pálida, tenía una gasa en la mejilla derecha, se veía demasiado cansada, él estaba igual, quiza ella de verdad si lo quería como mínimo, tenían que arreglar sus asuntos justo ahora... era momento de empezar de nuevo. 

* * *

El ambiente era algo incómodo, su sorpresa había sido que al despertar él estuviera sentado en uno de los sófas bebiendo lo que parecía ser té, se veía cansado, así estaba ella, le había dicho todo lo sucedido pero no sabía si él le iba a creer, este le había dicho que sabía algo de su familia gracias a Keigo pero aún no estaba segura de que pasaría en ese momento - No debiste haberte ido, tuviste que confiar en mí, decirme la verdad, no ocultarmela - sentencio este y ella cerro los ojos, lo sabía, no había necesidad alguna de que se lo recordara, lo sabía muy bien, había sido una tonta pero solo quería que estuviera bien.

\- Lo sé, lo siento - se disculpo abriendo los ojos pero bajando la mirada hacía su regazo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, estaba demasiado nerviosa, le había dicho toda la verdad sobre los planes de sus padres y los que ella misma había hecho con Kuuga, no sabía que pasaría ahora - Quiza te fuiste porque creíste que era lo mejor pero no tenías porque irte, no tenías que hacerlo, solo tenías que ser sincera por una vez en tu vida conmigo - espeto este subiendo un poco el tono de voz, lo comprendía, en serio que lo hacía pero ella se había marchado con el fin de protegerlo, había sido una completa equivocación.

\- Tenía miedo Chotarou, no quería que te lastimaran o a Ryoma, se que quiza fue un error pero en mi mente solo estaba el hecho de que tenía que protegerte - aseguro subiendo la mirada, por primera vez desde que lo conocía le resultaba demasiado cansado sostenerle la mirada, estaba nerviosa y no quería estarlo - Creí que confiabas en mí, no te estoy diciendo que fue un error pero debiste creer en mí, ¿por qué querías protegerme?... si ni siquiera me has dicho que me quieres - aseguro este un poco dolido y ella se mordio el labio, lo menos que quería era causarle dolor a la persona que amaba, no quería eso.

\- Es que no te quiero... te amo, creo que siempre lo hice pero no logre decirlo, quiza tenía miedo de ese sentimiento, lo siento de verdad si te lastime pero siempre te he am... - no logro terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintio el agarre en su mentón, antes de procesar lo que sucedía, el peliplateado la estaba besando, lo había extrañado demasiado, lo necesitaba en su vida, quería tenerlo para siempre a su lado, crear una nueva familia, cuidar de Ryoma, superar lo que venía, solo quería hacerlo con Chotarou, este se separo de ella y le sonrió como antes, con una mirada de ifinito amor, el amor que correspondía.

\- Te amo tanto Sakuno - susurro este y sonrió... solo podía sonreir ante esas palabras porque el sentimiento era mutuo - Y-Yo te amo más - murmuro recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de parte de este que deposito un casto beso en sus labios, no importaba lo que viniera, estaba preparada para ello. 

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The Prince Of Tennis

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos  
**

**Capítulo XVII**

Chotarou acomodo las almohadas en su cama con una expresión de clara concentración lo que la hizo sonreir como una pequeña niña, aquello le encantaba demasiado - Listo, ordenare que suban la comida a la habitación porque tenemos mucho de que hablar - sentencio este y asintió de inmediato, claro que sabía eso, es decir, no se estaba acobardando ni nada de nada, sabía que tenía que decirle todo lo relacionado con su vida - Aún no me perdonas del todo ¿verdad? - pregunto intentando no llorar, no quería que él la perdonara solo por llorarle, en lo absoluto, esa era la sencilla verdad, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil la situación.

Sabía que no sería fácil que este la perdonara - No, aún no lo hago del todo, nos perdonaremos con el tiempo Sakuno - se sincero este y tan solo se mordio con más fuerza el labio para apretar las sábanas viendo como se marchaba de la habitación, limpio de prisa las lágrimas para no llorar, se lo merecía, sabía que se lo merecía más que nadie, se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar recostada en la cama, giro con cuidado aunque un pequeño quejido salio de sus labios, aún le dolía el disparo, a Kuuga se le había ocurrido hacerlo porque sus padres ya se habían enterado de la visita que le había hecho así que no había opción.

Tenían que aparentar que nada bueno había salido de esa reunión, tenía algunos arañazos en la mejilla derecha y la herida de la bala en el costado izquierdo no ayudaba en lo absoluto, solto un suspiro cerrando un momento los ojos, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, no iba a contestar, era obvio porque no alcanzaba pero si era Kuuga entonces iba a haber problemas, haciendo fuerzas se levanto gimiendo de dolor para estirarse sobre la mesita de noche y tomar el celular, era su medio hermano - Vaya, te ha hecho llorar, no me lo esperaba - miro en todas direcciones intentando buscar en donde se encontraba este.

Solo escucho una suave risa de Kuuga, sabía que tenía vigilancia pero que él personalmente no la estaba vigilando - Creí que en esos momentos estarían en su nube de amor pero al parecer no es así, lo siento tanto hermana - gruño ante su comentario lleno de sarcasmo, era un estúpido, eso era pero por desgracia lo necesitaba - Guarda silencio, necesito descansar así que deja de molestarme - le sentencio más que furiosa volviendo a escuchar esa risa llena de altanería, era un maldito imbécil oficialmente - Tranquila fiera, necesitamos hablar de tus padres - dejo caer la cabeza contra las almohadas, solo quería dormir un poco.

\- ¿Qué con ellos? - pregunto de mala manera porque quería descansar, relajarse, olvidarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo - Su familia se esta moviendo demasiado, Osakada estara de visita pronto - eso no podía estar sucediendole, no en esos momentos... todo estaba adelantandose y estaba herida, no le quedaba de otra más que de estar al pendiente de su llegada para ponerla en su lugar como siempre. 

* * *

Camino por las escaleras con la bandeja de comida para Sakuno, sabía que quiza estaba siendo un poco cruel, no había manera de que no fuera de esa manera puesto que tenía que aprender que una relación no solo era de ella, sino de un nosotros, estaba sumamente feliz porque le hubiera dicho que lo amaba pero no lo justo como para tolerar que no confiara en él, cuando se amaba se confiaba en la otra persona, se detuvo en la puerta abriendola con cuidado viendo como estaba sentada en la cama mirando su celular, eso no le daba buena espina porque no sabía que le estaba ocultando ahora, no quería más mentiras.

\- Sakuno - la llamo con suavidad y esta de inmediato alzo la mirada sonriendole un poco, para su sorpresa se movio hasta el borde de la cama, eso si que no, tenía que estar en reposo - Comere en el comedor, Ryoma no tarda en llegar - aseguro la cobriza intentando levantarse, se apresuro a dejar la bandeja en la mesa de centro para detenerla - No, tienes que descansar, comeras aquí - señalo algo enojado e irritado viendo que esta negaba de inmediato, estaba cansado de sus mentiras, solo quería por un momento la verdad - Chotarou, quiero comer en la sala - arremetio la ojicaoba bastante decidida en verdad.

\- He dicho que no, vuelve a la maldita cama ahora - espeto subiendo el tono de voz viendo como esta lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera intentando no llorar, detestaba ese semblante - C-Confía en mí - pidio y él solo suspiro frustrado, era demasiado que pedirle, no podía pedirle eso justo en el momento en que estaba confundido - Haz lo que quieras, me voy a la oficina - solto su mano para dar media vuelta pero esta lo abrazo por la espalda levantandose de golpe y dando varios pasos para que no se fuera, estaba temblando, tenía miedo de que la dejara sola, miedo de que no volviera más y lo estaba pensando.

\- C-Chotarou por favor... confía en mí - susurro a punto de llorar, no quería verla llorar, no era algo que le gustara pero simplemente no estaba como para soportarla - ¿Tu confiaste en mí? - pregunto en un siseo provocando que esta se separara de golpe bajando la mirada, dio media vuelta y la vio sonreir tristemente - G-Gracias por todo de verdad... c-creo que es mejor que me vaya - la vio colocarse con cuidado un pequeño edredón para pasar a su lado dejando que se fuera, no la detuvo en lo más mínimo, escucho el sonido de la puerta y maldijo internamente lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía perdonarla de momento.

Sakuno tenía que entenderlo, de hecho apostaba a que lo entendía por eso no se movio de su lugar... era de momento lo mejor para los dos, eso era lo mejor. 

* * *

Camino con paso calmado por las calles, el costado le dolía demasiado, la cabeza igual, la gente la veía un poco raro, eso era normal, llevaba unas dos horas caminando y sabía que Kuuga no iba a ayudarla para nada, al menos no de momento, tenía que conseguir un hotel cuanto antes, se detuvo sosteniendose de una pared con la respiración agitada, un quejido salio de sus labios al sentir una presión en la herida - Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto alguien pero es que solo no podía hablar, se sentía afiebrada, sabía que necesitaba descansar pero estando con Ootori no lo haría, no cuando este no la quería cerca.

\- Señorita - la voz insistio y tomo un poco de aire, se movio un poco pero solo un quejido salio de sus labios, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto - Ella esta bien, largo - y por fin Kuuga hizo su maldita aparición, escucho pasos y después un agarre en su cintura, se quejo débilmente escuchando un gruñido de su medio hermano - Te lo tenías merecido cariño - sentencio este que un movimiento rápido paso una de sus manos por sus piernas y la otra por su espalda para cargarla, le dio un débil golpe en el brazo por su brutalidad pero el rubio tan solo siguio caminando seguro con dirección al auto que la venía siguiendo.

De pronto sintio el calor llegando a su cuerpo, el auto se puso en movimiento y solo atino a acomodarse en el hombro del ojiverde que acaricio un poco su espalda - Te odio - susurro causando una ligera risa en los labios de este, a Kuuga nunca lo había visto personalmente hasta que aparecio delante de este, sin embargo, si que lo había visto a lo lejos - Puede que me odies pero por desgracia soy la única persona que aún esta contigo cariño - sentencio este dejando un suave beso en su frente, se quejo débilmente para cerrar los ojos, se sentía demasiado cansada en ese momento, solo quería descansar un poco.

\- Tienes problemas Sakuno, empezaras con Osakada que te buscara, luego vienen tus padres y finalmente estoy yo que me convertire en tu acosador - susurro este sobre su oído provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo, en cuanto pudiera lo iba a descuartizar personalmente, eso iba a suceder sino guardaba silencio - ¿Qué afición tienes conmigo Kuuga? Jamás quisiste verme así que no entiendo - replico abriendo poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con los pozos verdes de este, esos ojos que incitaban a perderse en sus caminos, ahora entendía un poco el porque las mujeres caían a sus pies, porque era un playboy.

\- Porque quiero herirte hermana, quiero que sufras pero al mismo tiempo quiero ser quien te salve de tu sufrimiento es por eso que te hice caminar todo ese tiempo pero al final terminaste conmigo - solto un bufido después de escuchar eso, pensó en Ootori, él no quería verla de momento pero sabía que en cuanto la perdonara lo buscaría para arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, era necesario si querían continuar - Aún así te odio - se quejo cerrando los ojos cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo... tenía que arreglar las cosas con Chotarou cuanto antes. 

* * *

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre dejarla ir sola cuándo acaba de salir del hospital?! ¡Ni siquiera creo que pudiera caminar por si sola! - le grito Keigo mientras lo miraba con los ojos destilando de furia, no era su culpa, en lo absoluto y su amigo lo sabía o como mínimo lo sentía - Ella se fue - pero él no la detuvo, el castaño tan solo bufo para salir de ahí con su celular en mano, sabía que la iba a buscar y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla - Deja las cosas como estan Keigo, ella esta bien, lo siento - le indico a su amigo quien aún así no colgo el celular, no lo iba a hacer con ese triste argumento.

\- Se que te dolio que no confiara en ti pero tenía razones para temer por tu vida, estaba protegiendo a Ryoma y a ti, no le veo lo malo - comenzo a jugar con la pluma mirando de reojo los contratos que tenía que firmar no sin antes analizarlos, iba a tener un día largo en la oficina - ¡No puede entrar ahí! ¡Señorita! - por un momento penso que sería Sakuno pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio a una mujer que conocía por fotos, Osakada Tomoka, la misma mujer que tenía una estrecha relación con la madre de la cobriza, algo así como el reemplazo de la ojicaoba, era una mujer muy hermosa en realidad, sin mentir lo era.

\- Esta bien, dejala pasar, gracias - su asistente hizo una reverencia y salio de ahí cerrando detrás de si, miro a la mujer que le devolvio una mirada afilada, no se esperaba esa reacción de la misma - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - pregunto con calma viendo como la puerta se abría de golpe, por la misma aparecio Sakuno que parecía agitada, demasiado agitada, se veía cansada, Atobe se apresuro a ayudarla pero esta tan solo camino hacía donde la mujer - Largo, lárgate ahora - le indico a esta que le sonrió socarronamente, la estaba provocando y por muy extraño que pareciera quería ver esa expresión de nuevo.

Osakada Tomoka desperto algo en él, algo que no sentía con la cobriza - Ella no se va - le espeto a la ojicaoba que ladeo la cabeza viendolo con incredulidad al igual que su amigo, ni él mismo sabía porque había dicho eso - Al parecer aún los hombres me prefieren primero que a ti cariño - señalo Osakada sosteniendo un mechón de cabello de su ex pareja que la aparto de un manotazo viendola con odio puro, de verdad que no se querían - Lárgate o no respondo - volvio a indicar pero él se levanto de golpe de su asiento caminando hacía ambas, sin previo aviso sujeto a la mujer de la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo.

\- Ella se queda, a ti es a quien no quiero verte - noto su mirada dolida pero no le dio importancia, no, no era un pago porque no confiara en él, quería saber algo de ella, algo de su pasado - Bien, creo que me equivoque al venir aquí, estas bien así que te dejare con ella - se disculpo esta haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, llevaba un suéter blanco y noto algo de sangre en la herida que tenía, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ver como estaba... tenía que entender algo de Riuzaky Sakuno. 

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la gente la miro, detestaba eso, la herida probablemente se había abierto pero no le dio importancia, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, la había elegido a ella, a la mujer que más que a nadie odiaba con todo su ser, el primer juego de lágrimas se deslizo de sus ojos pero de un manotazo las limpio, sin previo avisto algo cubrio su cabeza y choco contra el pecho de alguien, penso que era Atobe pero no, ese olor solo le pertenecía a una persona, a Igarashi Kuuga, este la apreto contra su pecho pasando las manos por la herida, un siseo salio de sus labios al momento, dolía mucho.

\- Wow, tiene valor, la eligio a ella antes que a ti... debe doler - susurro este para sin previo aviso volver a cargarla, las lágrimas bajaron y no las detuvo en lo absoluto, a paso rápido suponía que cruzaron el vestíbulo, una corriente de aire dio con ella, la calle, después vino el auto y el abrigo del rubio fue quitado de su cabeza, lo miro directo a los ojos y este limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que había derramado - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - se había escapado de su lado después de escuchar como alguien le decía que Osakada se dirigía a la empresa de Ootori así que solo corrio hasta el edificio para ver que nada le sucediera.

Se había equivocado porque nada le había sucedido, en lo absoluto, el peliplateado estaba de maravilla puesto que había elegido a Osakada antes que a él, estrello su cabeza contra su pecho comenzando a llorar demasiado, estaba llorando, no quería hacerlo, no cuando esa vida había quedado atrás, solo un mes, solo un maldito mes había estado con los Yakuza, conocio territorio que jamás quizo recordar, y en ese territorio estaba Osakada Tomoka humillandola, esa maldita niña malcriada busco las maneras de doblegarla, de hacerla sentir como una hormiga, le provoco tantas cosas malas que aún no superaba.

\- No lo recuerdes, dejalo en el olvido - pero no podía, jamás iba a poder hacerlo, el llanto salio en forma de sollozos e hipidos, no quería ser una niña que lloraba siempre por todo, por eso se había hecho la promesa de que no lloraría de nuevo por nadie pero en todo eso había fallado con Ootori, las manos del ojiverde la sostuvieron con fuerza por los costados cuidando el no lastimarla para que el llanto quedara ahogado... por razones de peso mayor detestaba a Osakada y si Ootori se metía de alguna u otra manera con esta entonces eso la iba a matar, la mataría poco a poco así que tenía que pedirle perdón a Chotarou. 

* * *

Era lujuria, lujuria pura lo que sentía con Osakada Tomoka, una mujer que era un misterio a sus ojos y lo supo después de lo sucedido durante la noche, eran exactamente las once de la noche y miro a la mujer dormir, no controlo lo que sucedio entre ambos, algo se encendio entre los dos, algo que no sentía con Sakuno y ahora estaba mirando el desastre que habían hecho en la habitación, se levanto con cuidado colocandose los bóxers cuando tocaron a la puerta, seguro era una de sus mucamas que le pasaría el teléfono porque se había escapado de la oficina, su asistente lo iba a matar por dejarle todo el trabajo.

Abrio la puerta y todo murio cuando vio a una Sakuno llorando delante de él, se veía debastada, esta entro en la habitación sin mirar hacía la cama porque giro para verlo de frente - L-Lo siento, siento tanto haberme ido, no quería, sentía miedo de lo que podía pasarte, no quería que me culparas si algo le sucedía a Ryoma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no podía perderte... por eso, por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero que me perdones - le súplico con un nudo en la voz mientras él solo rezaba porque no volteara de momento, porque era justo ahí cuando se sentía a punto de querer desaparecer después de lo sucedido.

\- T-Te he amado siempre, lo calle porque sabía que esto podía suceder en algún momento, me mostre indiferente ante ti pero jamás fue así, jamás quise hacerte daño, se que te lastime tanto y lo siento mucho Chotarou, por favor perdoname, nunca paso por mi mente hablar como una cosa de nuestro ángelito, lo amaba mucho, era lo que más deseaba tener... lo siento tanto Chotarou, por favor perdoname - súplico esta mientras las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, el ambiente fue roto por un quejido, apreto los labios cuando Sakuno giro y vio a Osakada en la cama sentada cubriendo su desnudez, todo estaba perdido.

\- Sakuno - la llamo pero esta siguio viendo a la mujer que estaba en su cama, la vio llevarse las manos a los labios para no gritar, giro el cuerpo y se quedo congelado cuando vio su mirada destruida, rota, herida, no le dijo nada, tan solo salio de ahí tropezando con sus propios pies, se apresuro a salir de ahí para intentar detenerla, la vio bajar las escaleras llamando la atención de los empleados - ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! - la llamo tomandola por el brazo para que no se fuera pero esta se giro y le dio una bofetada comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho con fuerza, con rabia, con dolor, con todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se quedo quieto recibiendo todo lo que esta le daba hasta que como una niña asustada se dejo caer al suelo llorando con fuerza, él solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada, lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente era el llanto debastador de la cobriza, estaba temblando mientras tenía las manos en el rostro, estaba rota, ellos no podían ser amigos, no podían ni siquiera ser eso después de lo sucedido... no podían.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos**

**Capítulo XVIII**

— Bebe —miro a Kuuga que le extendía una taza de té, la tomo entre sus dedos temblorosos, estaba empapada, tenía demasiado frío pero se negaba a entrar a la ducha, aún recordaba como hubiera salido corriendo de su casa con él detrás, cayeron a la piscina pero ni eso la detuvo de querer alejarse para siempre de él, no podía más, el dolor era mucho, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios después de repasar todo aquello en su mente, con Osakada Tomoka, la mujer que odiaba más en la vida, la había engañado de la peor manera y eso era mucho para su persona, las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Ladeo la cabeza cuando escucho un bufido, miro al rubio que solo la miraba con lástima, aquel sentimiento que más que nada detestaba — Si vas a llorar hazlo, estoy cansado de ver como la mujer que siempre soportaba situaciones así llore por un hombre que no la valora, ¿te das cuenta?, ¡él no te ama, nunca lo hara!, Osakada es mucho mejor que tú porque se esta riendo de ti en este momento mientras te sumes en la miseria —le espeto furioso, podía jurar que en ese momento después de escuchar aquello dejo de llorar, las lágrimas dejaron de salir dando paso a la rabia, al dolor inminente de saber esa verdad.

Osakada seguro estaba disfrutando del daño que le había causado mientras ella lloraba — Kuuga... te odio —murmuro recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa ladina de parte del ojiverde que se inclino lo suficiente como para tironear de su mentón, su respiración paso de pausada a entrecortada, nunca entendía esa afición de acercarse demasiado a las personas o... solo a ella — No más que yo... levantate que necesito ir a un lado y vas a acompañarme —lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero de igual manera asintió con la cabeza aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesitaba un buen baño, un descanso sería para después.

— Una de mis mucamas te ayudara con la ropa —volvio a asentir con la cabeza viendo como él se daba la vuelta comenzando a alejarse, sintió un tirón en el corazón al recordar aquella imágen entre esos dos, meneo la cabeza alejando la misma, no le hacía ningún bien recordarlo, lo mejor era hacer lo que decía Kuuga de momento aunque pensó que no sería buena idea que los vieran juntos, no necesitaba a sus padres sospechando sus planes porque aún después de todo... estaba decidida a no tomar la fortuna de Ootori, no lo haría para nada. 

* * *

La castaña-rojiza estaba terminando de arreglarse la ropa mientras se mantenía calmado, podía estar muriendo por saber como estaba Sakuno pero de momento no lo haría — ¿Conoces de mucho tiempo a Sakuno? —pregunto acomodando su corbata, su día de oficina empezaba dentro de nada, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Keigo o con su puño en su cara, no le apetecía — Crecimos juntas hasta que su abuela se la llevo de nuestro mundo porque doy por sentado que sabes todo, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto, negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que sabía todo para su desgracia aunque le costaba asimilarlo del todo.

— Aunque crecieron juntas es evidente que la odias —no era una pregunta sino una aclaración contundente, ladeo la cabeza viendo como la ojicafé sonreía misteriosamente — Si, la odio, es una rivalidad horrible entre las dos pero me encanta hacerla sufrir y hey, a ti también por lo visto porque de lo contrario esto no hubiera pasado —señalo mientras miraba hacía la cama que se mantenía con las sábanas revueltas además de que habían algunos objetos desperdigados en el suelo — ¿Crees qué me encanta hacerle daño? ¿En qué te basas? —pregunto colocandose el saco del traje con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Tomoka alzo una ceja y después solo se encogio de hombros — En nada, vamos —camino hasta donde estaba para comenzar con su camino, no, no lo había hecho por despecho, tenía un motivo en todo aquello, salieron de la habitación caminando por los pasillos hasta descender por las escaleras, sus empleados seguían en sus rutinas, de verdad agradecía que nadie lo odiara o estuviera furioso por ver llorar de esa manera a la cobriza pero al menos ellos estaban enterados, finalmente el aire librio dio en su rostro tranquilizandolo un poco, caminaron hasta el descapotable estacionado así que eso quería decir...

— ¿Te llevo? —pregunto mientras giraba las llaves en sus dedos, la castaña-rojiza asintió con una sonrisa ladina, abrio la puerta como todo un caballero y rodeo el auto, entro poco después para comenzar con su camino — ¿Hacia dónde? —pregunto deteniendose en las verjas principales, sintio los dedos de aquella mujer posarse en su mentón para hacerlo ladear la mirada — A tu oficina, es mi punto de partida... ¿esperabas otra cosa? —el aire se tenso por un momento pero solo encarno una ceja al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba planeando todo se acababa lo sabía.

— ¿Tendría que esperar otra cosa? —pregunto y vio una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, movio la palanca, piso el acelerador y comenzo con su camino... era un plan arriesgado pero tenía que llevarlo a cabo quisiera o no. 

* * *

Se quedo de piedra cuando miro el centro comercial más acaudalado de Japón, eso tenía que ser una broma de Kuuga o algo así — Baja —la puerta fue abierta y su mano tironeo de la suya para que lo hiciera, de pronto se vio rodeada por gente que vestía a la última moda, personas que caminaban como si fueran actores de una película — ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto cautelosa, no es que no estuviera familiarizada con ropa de materiales finos sino que la ropa que usaban era de un estilo moderno y ella vestía con el armario que Ootori había acondicionado para su estancia, algo fino pero demasiado recatado.

— Tengo una reunión con las familias dentro de dos días, tus padres estarán ahí y creen que eres algo así como mi esclava, después del disparo es creíble así que tengo que mostrarte ante todo el mundo —se sintio ofendida a penas termino de decir eso por esa razón condujo su mano hacía su mejilla haciendo una caricia suave para después chocarla contra su mejilla, esperaba de todo menos que la mano del rubio se cerniera sobre su cabello tironeando del mismo provocandole un gemido de dolor en sus labios, acto seguido sus labios se abrieron mordiendo su mentón, intento apartarse pero arpreto más su cabello.

— Quieta... nos están observando así que seras buena niña y te mostraras sumisa —fue un siseo pero asintió, después de unos segundos la solto provocando que se tambaleara así que solo atino a sujetarse de sus brazos respirando con dificultad, antes de darse cuenta fue tomada por la muñeca comenzando a andar y solo se mordio el labio siguiendo el paso al ojiverde aunque le era imposible, las personas se movían cuando ellos pasaban así que eso quería decir que Kuuga era conocido, el agarre se aflojo en las escaleras eléctricas, tomo un poco de aire, de pronto se sentía demasiado cansada con esa situación.

Lo miro de reojo notando que como siempre estaba calmado — ¿Quién nos esta vigilando? —pregunto finalmente, sus ojos fríos la miraron causandole un leve estremecimiento, de verdad por naturaleza era de esa manera — Tus padres y más familias, guarda silencio, solo asiente a todo lo que te diga, es raro que hable con mis juguetes —asintió de mala manera para volver a ser jalada esta vez con dirección a una tienda... esa tarde si que iba a ser complicada. 

* * *

Tecleo con gran rápidez el memo para recursos humanos cuando su puerta se abrio estrepitosamente dejando ver a Keigo que parecía a punto de matar a alguien — ¿Dónde esta? —sabía a quien se refería, le dedico una leve mirada dejando en claro que no tenía idea y así era, esperaba que no lo odiara más de lo que se merecía, Sakuno siempre sería su vida y punto — ¿Cómo qué no sabes? ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Qué sucede contigo Ootori? —azoto sobre su escritorio sus manos mirando exasperado al castaño que no se inmuto en lo absoluto y eso lo sacaba de quicio, que le metiera más presión a su vida.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? No tengo ni idea de en donde este y sinceramente prefiero que siga siendo así de momento —señalo de mala manera viendo la mirada sorprendida de su amigo que solo agito las manos exasperado para después mirarlo como si estuviera loco — Ay Dios, algo no esta bien, no me lo vas a decir pero eso no te da el derecho de hacerle esto a Sakuno, creí que la amabas pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así, no la amas, solo era tu pasatiempo, esta herida y sola y tú estas aquí —lo acuso y solo sonrió un poco, justo cuando estaba por contestar entro Tomoka con esa prescencia que tenía solo ella.

Estaba hermosa pero nunca sería como ella — Oh lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? —negó con la cabeza ante la mirada de rabia de Keigo quien solo le mando una mirada mordaz y salio de ahí hecho una furia, solto una suave risa al igual que la ojicafé quien se encogio de hombros — ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto en tono calmado viendo que esta solo caminaba hasta su escritorio para tomar asiento sobre el mismo, no dijo nada solo se mantuvo impasible — Salgamos a comer, me aburría estando sola —encarno una ceja ante aquello pero negó, no podía y no lo haría, estaba demasiado ocupado como para salir.

— Lo siento, no puedo —contesto tomando entre sus manos un sobre que necesitaba lectura de urgencia, escucho el resoplido y después sus delgados dedos se posaron sobre su mentón para que la mirara — ¿Crees qué me importa? —el tono desdeñoso que uso solo lo hizo sonreir, de un movimiento rápido tomo su muñeca apresandola viendo su mirada sorprendida — No soy como cualquier otro, cuando digo que no es no, tengo trabajo y no pienso cambiarlo por un acostón, al menos no de momento —siseo apretando un poco más su muñeca, si quería saber algo tenía que compotarse a la altura de la situación.

— ¿Con quién crees qué hablas? —le dedico una mirada mordaz mientras conducía su mano hacía su mejilla apretando con fuerza esa lateral de su rostro viendo esta vez una sonrisa satisfactoria — Me da lo mismo, tengo trabajo, si tanto deseas esa comida puedes esperar —acoto soltandola volviendo la vista al sobre que hablaba de funciones y adquicisiones, la miro bajar del escritorio y justo como esperaba tomo asiento en uno de los sófas, una sonrisa casi se instala en sus labios pero la retuvo justo a tiempo... todo iba de maravilla. 

* * *

— K-Kuuga —lo llamo con nerviosismo al ver como sus dedos se posaban donde estaba la gasa que "cuidaba" las puntadas de aquella herida, no podía apartarlo si alguien los vigilaba — Calla —le órdeno trazando delicadamente aquel camino, se mordio el labio y su mano se aparto, estaban en una tienda que al parecer era sumamente exclusiva, solo habían empleados, gente solo pasaba por fuera, algo le decía que así tenía que ser — Necesito un hermoso vestido para una noche de gala, adecuado para mi musa —ladeo la cabeza viendo a una dependiente que la miraba con devoción... seguro por el dinero que gastarían.

Sintió un tirón en su mano así que volvio la mirada hacía el ojiverde que la mira con algo de furia — Ve con ella, date prisa —asintió comenzando con su camino aún sin saber como es que había terminado sin la ropa que portaba esa mañana solo llevando consigo un camisón que gracias al cielo no denotaba demasiado, caminaron por filas de ropa hasta que se detuvieron en los vestidores de madera caoba, un vestido hermoso de color blanco aparecio en su cara, retrocedio pero fue empujada de prisa hacía el vestidor que cerro la puerta, gruño por lo bajo comenzando a colocarselo, sabía que eso sería complicado.

Si estaban siendo vigilados tenía que quedarse quieta siempre que Kuuga la tocara y eso no le apetecía aunque era algo bueno o mejor dicho por una buena causa, salio después de unos momentos sintiendose rara, era corto para su gusto, camino hasta donde estaba el rubio leyendo algo, carraspeo llamando su atención y se quedo quieta cuando este se levanto con agilidad, nadie estaba mirando la tienda a pesar de que estaba abierta, lo tuvo cerca y contuvo el aliento, entonces lo vio, a la persona que los veía, tenía que estar quieta, sintio la mano del ojiverde en el tirante derecho y tomo aire para no tensarse.

Lo deslizo un poco y beso suavemente — Esto es lo que hago con mis juguetes así que soporta, e intenta no tensarte, no es bueno, te recuerdo que tus padres no saben que eres mi media hermana y piensan lo mismo de mí —lo sabía de memoria así que sonrió para que sus miradas se cruzaran, hora de la actuación y él lo entendio, sus rostros quedaron cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y Kuuga a tiempo se freno, lo sabía, era un límite que no podía sobrepasar pero era necesario y ambos lo sabían así que poso su mano en su hombro para que siguiera, noto la sorpresa en sus ojos pero después la decisión.

— Tu lo quisiste —y antes de procesar sus palabras una de sus manos se cernio sobre sus cabellos para hacer descender sus labios, todo quedo olvidado cuando la beso como sino hubiera un mañana porque sabía que sería la única ocasión, porque eso le confirmaría a sus padres que no sabían nada, era tanta la intensidad con la que la estaba besando que se sujeto de sus brazos para no caer, era un beso demandante por completo, sin saber como retrocedieron hasta llegar a uno de los sófas y entonces se detuvieron por completo, lo miro a los ojos mienras pegaba su frente con la suya, por poco y se les iba de las manos.

— Dios... esto es... —asintió con la cabeza escuchando una suave risa de parte de su casi hermano que acomodo más o menos su cabello para besar su frente con dulzura — Date prisa en elegir un vestido, tenemos que irnos —se levanto sintiendo las piernas débiles, no era lo mismo que sentía con Ootori, con el peliplateado era suavidad, dulzura, lleno de amor pero con el rubio había sido una pasión que no quería conocer de momento, giro el cuerpo y comenzo con su camino... tenía que volver a pensar con claridad cuanto antes. 

* * *

El ambiente de la estancia era tenso o al menos así lo sentía — Deja de pensar en ello Sakuno, solo fue un beso —lo miro de mala manera mientras decía claramente que eso era una vil mentira, en ese momento estaban esperando a Tomoka que tenía una cita con el ojiverde por motivos financieros, no tenía que estar ahí pero ambos sabían que era lo mejor — Te odio —murmuro desviando la mirada cuando sintio un tirón en su muñeca y de pronto un quejido salio de sus labios cuando fue impactada contra su escritorio, se quejo aún más cuando jalo su cintura para recostarla encima del mismo, ¿qué diablos le sucedía?.

— T-Tú... —se quedo aún más quieta cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura, intento golpearlo o algo pero solo jalo sus manos para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza encerrandola por completo en la mesa — No me odias, dilo —estaba asustada aunque no lo iba a decir pero si que lo estaba, era demasiado para esos momentos, lo miro removiendose de nuevo — ¡Dilo! —y entonces lo comprendio, Kuuga no la miraba como a su media hermana o algo así, no, él de verdad la miraba como a una mujer y eso no estaba bien, no podía estar bien de alguna manera o eso creía, lo miro con los ojos abiertos llena de miedo.

— No te odio... dime que no es cierto —susurro lo último viendo como esos ojos verdes se transformaban en unos pozos llenos de cariño que le helaron los huesos — Intente, juro que lo hice pero no lo logre... —y después de decir aquello se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración se hizo irregular, cerro los ojos sintiendo que iba a llorar, por eso el rubio nunca tenía relaciones formales, por eso le pidio aquello la primera vez que volvio a verlo aunque después dijo que no era esa propuesta, mintió, había mentido, eso no podía estar sucediendo, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

— Aparta Kuuga —le señalo con la voz queda sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían por el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre su persona pero no la solto en lo absoluto — Kuuga, sueltame —volvio a hablarle esta vez con un poco más de fuerza pero no le presto atención, sino que se levanto para poder verla y se inclino, contuvo la respiración cuando deposito un casto beso en sus labios y entonces... — Oh, Kuuga tengo prisa así que... —ambos giraron la cabeza hacía la puerta donde estaba Osakada pero eso no era lo peor, no, claro que no... Ootori Chotarou estaba tomando su mano mirando también la escena.

Un escalofrío la recorrio cuando noto su mirada glacial pero en lugar de desviar la mirada presa del pánico le sonrió con ternura sintiendo como Kuuga se apartaba un poco para tomar su mano entre las suyas y hacerla sentarse sobre el escritorio — ¿Estás bien? —le estaba preguntando si estaba bien con el hecho de que él hubiera llegado con ella, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza y para sorpresa de los tres le dio un suave beso en los labios al ojiverde y en ese momento agradecía el hecho de no haberle dicho al peliplateado que este era su hermano porque de esa manera estaría demasiado furioso.

— De maravilla —contesto antes de besarlo con suavidad de nuevo, se separo un poco de su cuerpo y el ojiverde entendio por lo que coloco sus manos alrededor de sus muslos para que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura... le dedico una sonrisa dulce a las dos personas de la puerta diciendo con eso que le había importado poco su encuentro íntimo aunque no era así pero ellos no lo sabrían... iba a hacerles creer que era feliz al lado del rubio y podrían apostar por ello.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

**No Podemos Ser Solo Amigos**

**Capítulo XIX**

Osakada tomo asiento junto con Ootori que estaba impasible, bueno, no esperaba lo contrario cuando no eran nada oficialmente — ¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunto la castaña-rojiza entrelazando sus dedos con los del peliplateado que beso el dorso de su mano, perfecto, guerra quería pues la iba a tener, Kuuga tomo asiento jalando con suavidad su mano tomandola levemente por sorpresa, al final termino sentada en su regazo y eso que fue una verdadera sorpresa, no creía que de verdad lo hubiera hecho si detestaba que alguien irrumpiera en sus asuntos de negocios, justo como el asunto que se trataría en esa estancia.

— Solo quiero que me garantices una cosa, se que seras la cabeza de familia, la cual es hostil y no necesito en este momento complicaciones, así que solo pido que no molesten, no me gustaría en lo absoluto tener que atar cabos —sentencio con dureza y por primera vez vio el miedo en los ojos de Osakada, al parecer de verdad el rubio era más que temido, sabía de lo que era capaz pero nunca lo había prescenciado hasta ahora — D-De acuerdo, me haré cargo de ello, si puedo preguntar, ¿ustedes qué son? —intento no bufar y sintio la mano del ojiverde en su muslo, no se tenso sino que fue algo contradictorio de verdad.

Sintio un calor extendiendose en cada parte de su cuerpo ante solo ese toque por lo que mordio su labio — Es mi musa... si es todo, conocen la puerta —los vio levantarse, sus miradas se encontraron unos momentos y solo encontro frialdad, Chotarou de verdad estaba decidido a tratarla con indiferencia, cuando la puerta se cerro una suave mano se poso en su mentón, miro al rubio que en un movimiento rápido se levanto con ella, se sostuvo de su cuello y sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura sin poder evitarlo, fue impactada contra la pared más cercana causando un gemido de dolor, de verdad había algo entre ellos dos.

Sus labios se encontraron por segunda ocasión en el día, sus manos viajaron a su cabello alborotandolo mientras el calor subía en todo su cuerpo, las manos de Kuuga viajaron a su cintura mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien pero no quería detenerse, llegaron al sófa tropezando, su peso la hizo jadear en busca de aire más no se despegaron en lo absoluto — K-Kuuga... —suspiro perdiendose en esos ojos verdes fríos pero con un toque cálido, sabía que no debía suceder pero de alguna manera no quería detenerse... y no lo haría. 

* * *

El vino fue servido y solo intento no levantarse para ir donde Sakuno, detestaba que estuviera con ese tipo, era suya y solo suya pero bueno no podía quejarse después de lo que había hecho, sin embargo, no era porque hubiera querido hacerlo, era necesario — ¿Tienes algo? —negó ante el cuestionamiento para tomar la copa con cuidado, vino blanco, bebio del contenido con calma para después dejar el vaso en la mesa mirando a su acompañante que sonreía, había algo diferente en la misma, no sabía que era pero lo sentía de esa manera, algo no andaba bien, dio un leve suspiro para negar con la cabeza, estaba bien.

— Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —sentencio tomando la servilleta para acomodarla sobre sus piernas, la castaña-rojiza solo encarno una ceja más no dijo nada, sabía que tenía que mantener la calma pero le era imposible cuando la ojicaoba estaba encerrada con ese rubio — Puedes ir donde ella, nunca me ha gustado que mis acompañantes piensen en otra mujer que no sea yo —bien, aquello si que se lo esperaba pero nunca de esa manera, le sonrió un poco intentando apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes o posibles situaciones, la verdad es que no le apetecía perder lo que tenía avanzado, eso no podía suceder.

— Mis disculpas —Osakada solo bufo y justo llego la comida así que esta tomo aire para sonreir, al tomar los cubiertos supo que no se iría lo cual era bueno de hecho puesto que tenía que mantenerla cerca — Que sea la última vez que piensas en otra mujer cuando estas conmigo, más si es en ella —espeto subiendo un poco el tono para llevarse el primera bocado a los labios, sin dudarlo dos segundos se levanto de la mesa sujetando su mano con fuerza, la escucho jadear por el dolor pero le dio lo mismo, solo la condujo hacía los sanitarios, nadie estaba viendo la escena más allá de una pelea o algo así pero no era así.

Abrio la puerta del sanitario de hombres y cerro la misma con una clave, ventajas de haber ido ahí antes de que su relación con Sakuno, la empujo contra la puerta y antes de que comenzara a quejarse la beso con fuerza, la beso con rabia por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer... la beso porque por nada del mundo podía permitir que Osakada Tomoka se le fuera de las manos. 

* * *

— E-Esta mal... —si, eso los dos lo sabían pero no estaban haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en detenerse, Kuuga tomo su blusa para apartarla del camino, el frío dio en su piel caliente causandole un estremecimiento, era momento de detenerse antes de que se saliera de control, unos toques se dejaron escuchar y escucho el gruñido de su medio hermano — ¡Largo! —rugio causando una suave risa en su persona, de verdad que estaba decidido a terminar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí pero quiza era una señal de que no debían hacerlo — Señor... los Riuzaky están aquí —eso si que era una sorpresa si debía ser sincera.

Se miraron y sonrieron puesto que su plan comenzaba, al menos no estaba enojado por lo que no sucedio pero desde ese momento tenía que cuidarse, no podía suceder nada de nada entre los dos — Haz que pasen —el ojiverde se aparto para acomodarse el cabello pero en vez de eso parecía un nido de pájaros, se desabrocho algunos botones y lo miro cautelosa — Tus padres se desmayaran cuando se den una idea, haz lo que digo —y entonces lo comprendio, de hecho era una buena idea así que se medio acomodo la blusa y se alboroto más el cabello, entonces antes de reaccionar Kuuga le ladeo el cuello con prisas.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando sintio sus dientes, intento apartarlo pero no se lo permitio en lo absoluto al sujetar con más fuerza sus muñecas, una vez contento con el resultado se separo de su lado y le sonrió como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura, el sonido de la puerta los alerto así que se levantaron de golpe, su mano se cernio sobre su muñeca para arrastrarla hasta la silla donde la sento sobre su regazo, sus padres entraron y miraron la escena unos segundos, fue solo poco pero noto la sorpresa y casi horror en su mirada al darse cuenta de como estaban, la verdad es que si quería hacerles pagar.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con nerviosismo su madre, iba a contestar pero el rubio como siempre se adelanto, de verdad que era más que autoritario en todo el sentido de la palabra — Es mi musa, no mi esclava, puede estar donde yo quiera, ¿algún problema? —sus padres negaron con la cabeza pero realmente parecían horrorizados y más aún cuando la pego a su pecho para besar su mejilla, realmente era un tipo de venganza — Solo veníamos a confirmar tu participación en la reunión de mañana, sabes que se cambio —no tenía ni idea pero al menos sería mucho más que divertido el estar ahí con Kuuga.

— Estaremos ahí, si es todo, conocen la puerta, tenemos asuntos pendientes —solto una risa juguetona y sus padres dieron media vuelta pero se detuvieron en la puerta, no dijeron nada, solo salieron, era obvio que no lo dirían en lo absoluto... antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre el escritorio con el de los ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo, era su presa — ¿Seguimos o no...? —debía decir que no porque de alguna manera estaba mal pero no lo pensó dos veces cuando beso al ojiverde que sonrió... solo sabía que nunca se iba a arrepentir de ello, estaba segura realmente. 

* * *

— Realmente eres el primer hombre con el que me siento tan cómoda... —solto una leve risa mientras acomodaba su corbata, la cama de su habitación estaba completamente deshecha, eso nunca había sucedido al menos hasta ese momento, estaba seguro de que si seguía haciendo aquello iba a ser complicado que Sakuno lo perdonara — ¿Han habido demasiados hombres? —tomo el saco colocandoselo viendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios de la ojicafé que se estiro sobre la cama para colocarse poco a poco su ropa, después de todo ya era tarde, era momento de llevarla a su casa o a donde se hospedara.

Se coloco los zapatos y la miro tomandose su tiempo — Las mismas mujeres que pasaron por tu cama cuando no podías tenerla —encarno una ceja ante aquello, eso se estaba volviendo interesante y era justo lo que necesitaba con desesperación — Suena como si alguien se hubiera resistido a tus encantos —señalo despectivamente para tenderle la mano ayudando a que se levantara de la cama, se engacho a su brazo con una sonrisa ladina — Alguien lo hizo... la única persona a la que mi negro corazón amó —salieron caminando con calma y noto que los recuerdos teñían sus ojos, melancolía era lo único que veía.

— ¿Fue afortunado o desgraciado? —bajaron las escaleras y escucho la risa hipócrita de parte de Osakada que deshizo el agarre para bajar con la cabeza en alto — Él se considero desgraciado, no soportaba la idea que alguien como yo estuviera prendada de él, hizo todo lo posible por hacerme a un lado pero soy una mujer que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, sin embargo, cuando creí tenerlo me apuñalo por la espalda —eso si sonaba a algo por lo que podría empezar, darle donde más le dolía y sabía que era ese hombre que rezaba estuviera vivo porque de lo contrario nada de lo que había estado haciendo serviría.

— ¿Cómo se lo cobraste? —abrio la puerta del auto dejando que pasara con la elegancia que en verdad parecía había aprendido desde niña o algo así — No logre cobrarlo, lo amaba demasiado que preferí dejarlo irse a lastimarlo, por primera vez mi mano temblo ante un hombre cuando prometí que nunca sería así, nunca lo volví a ver y él juro que nuestros caminos nunca se encontrarían... realmente lo amaba, fue mi primer amor pero de nada sirvio porque al final termine tan vacía como siempre —señalo acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento cerrando un momento los ojos, se veía tan frágil que daba miedo.

Osakada no era mujer frágil, no podías tener esa imágen de ella y lo sabía a la perfección — ¿Aún lo amas? —comenzo con su camino hacía la empresa a no ser que dijera lo contrario pero no lo haría en lo absoluto, lo sabía — Cuando respiro lo amo más pero eso puede cambiar... tú puedes cambiarlo —no dijo nada y solo siguio con su camino, tenía que hacerla confiar, solo así... podría terminar con el mundo que rodeaba a Sakuno. 

* * *

— Al parecer alguien no quiere que estemos juntos —señalo despectivamente el rubio mientras hacía aspavimientos con las manos, en verdad el destino no los quería juntos, bastaba con ver que cuando volvían a lo mismo alguien los interrumpía — Es lo mejor Kuuga, incluso tú lo sabes —el ojiverde le dedico una sonrisa irónica pero no dijo nada, se dejo caer en el sillón para tomar el pesado libro que estaba a su lado, lo hojeo un poco hasta detenerse en una hoja en particular — Ya veremos si dices eso mañana cuando veas a tu novio con Osakada —le dedico una mirada mordaz que causo la risa del jefe de las familias.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza en verdad y lo haría pero no en esos momentos — ¿Cuándo supiste que eras mi medio hermano? —la curiosidad gano terreno, un resoplido fue lo siguiente que escucho producto de Kuuga que dejo el libro a un lado con hastío — Mi madre me lo dijo antes de morir a manos de mi padre —la respuesta fue tan cruda y carente de emociones que le helo los huesos unos momentos, aquello había sido demasiado, no se lo esperaba por completo — ¿Tú madre amo a mi padre? —si seguía con esas preguntas iba a terminar mal pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo, era como un ciclo que tenía que cerrar.

— Te sere sincero, mi madre pensó que era mi padre... no es del todo seguro —ambos se miraron ante aquello, Kuuga no mentía, jamás lo hacía, era como su código en todo el sentido de la palabra — ¿C-Crees... —la puerta se abrio y entonces vio a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo con un maletín, le sonreía con descaro al hombre de la habitación y no le gusto del todo — Por eso mi médico esta aquí —vaya, eso si que era demasiado rápido pero no dijo nada, la pelirroja la miro con asco, se contuvo de golpearla, la misma extrajo con rápidez algunas cosas de su maletín para acercarse hasta donde estaba con furia.

Era odiada al parecer, señalo su brazo y se lo extendio, fue rápido el proceso al igual que el de Kuuga que se levanto de su asiento con toda la elegancia que poseía — Dos minutos —cada vez la tecnología era más rápida y esa respuesta de la pelirroja se lo confirmo, para sorpresa de las dos el rubio se recosto en el sófa donde estaba sentada y acomodo su cabeza en su regazo, parecía un niño, sin poder evitarlo comenzo a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad, casi con ternura, había algo extraño en la escena, se sentía demasiado bien pero sabía que no debía ser así, sonrió cuando lo escucho soplar aire, un niñito.

— C-Cero... u-ustedes no son hermanos —ambos miraron a la mujer que miraba un aparato pequeño que tenía a cada lateral los dos tubos de sangre que se vaciaban un poco, ay Dios, eso si que era... — Fuera —y con esa frase supo que en ese momento quiza se iba a terminar lo que habían empezado porque no había nada que los unía, la pregunta era... ¿sería capaz de engañar a Ootori como él la había engañado?. 

* * *

— Te ves preciosa —seguía sin entender la maña que tenía el rubio por querer anunciarle al mundo algo que nadie sabría pero ellos dos si, había cambiado la reunión para esa noche, había modificado todo a su antojo y nadie decía nada de nada, eso si que era sorprendente sinceramente, todo mundo aceptaba lo que decía con una calma que podía ser envidiada para un presidente o algo así — G-Gracias —agradecio sintiendo que el vestido se adaptaba a sus formas, lo sentía como una segunda piel, la seda en verdad era maravillosa sobretodo por el hecho de que era cómoda pero se sentía demasiado... expuesta.

El color rojo hacía contraste con su piel blanca y aquel collar de perlas adornaba su perfecto cuello, sus dedos se entrelazaron, era hora de aparecer en la fiesta, después de saber algo que cambiaría la vida de los dos era hora de seguir con sus planes, bajaron las escaleras para caminar por el pasillo hasta el elevador — No estes nerviosa, alza la cara, mis juguetes nunca bajan la mirada —sentencio con voz dura para apretar su mano, asintió en silencio y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el último pasillo estaba ahí, la última puerta para abrir la guerra estaba a solo unos metros, el inicio sería en cuanto cruzara el umbral.

Caminaron con paso calmado, sus zapatillas retumbaron en toda la estancia al igual que el sonido del vestido junto con los caros zapatos de Kuuga que estaba arrebatador con ese traje negro que resaltaba su piel blanca — Es hora —susurro el ojiverde cuando la puerta fue abierta, el silencio en el salón reino de golpe, todo mundo dejo de respirar cuando el jefe de las familias entro con la cabeza en alto y con esa pose que demostraba frialdad pura, iba a su lado, enganchada a su brazo, con la cabeza en alto, todo mundo la consideraba el adorno pero no lo era y solo ellos dos lo sabían, estaba bien así porque era el plan.

Bajaron las escaleras como si fueran los reyes del país, miro más allá como Osakada estaba abrazada a Ootori que la miraba con calma, no había ni una sola señal de que estaba celoso o algo así, nada que le demostrara que la amaba o que la había amado — S-Su mesa Igarashi-sama —los condujo un mesero demasiado nervioso, los miembros de las familias se apartaron de inmediato con un miedo horrible en los ojos, camino a su lado con una seguridad que casi nunca sentía, tomo asiento con ayuda del ojiverde que no permitio que el mesero la tocara, era posesivo y causo la sorpresa en los comensales, lo sabía.

Aquellas miradas eran de sorpresa en general — Vino —una sola palabra y todos estaban corriendo como abejas en busca de flores, el silencio dejo de reinar y todo mundo siguio en lo suyo — Sakuno —lo miro directamente a los ojos y sus delgados dedos se posaron en su mentón para que sus ojos se encontraron, lo miro con una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa ladina — Mi musa es perfecta —murmuro para después besar castamente sus labios, un jadeo general fue causado en todo el salón pero le dio lo mismo — Wow, el nuevo juguete de Igarashi-san es precioso... mi querida hija —su padre como siempre aparecía.

Se mordio el labio cuando todo mundo los miro, detestaba a su padre más en que nunca en ese momento — No es mi juguete y te agradecería que te apartaras, no me apetece romperte la cara en este momento —su padre se hizo de golpe hacía atrás, para sorpresa de todos el rubio se coloco de pie y después se arrodillo jalando su silla de manera que quedo de frente con él incado, ay madre del... — Riuzaky Sakuno, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? —contuvo el aliento ante aquello, eso no era parte del plan en lo absoluto... ¿qué estaba planeando el rubio?, busco con la mirada a Ootori pero lo vio devorando a Osakada.

— Sakuno —se encontro con esos ojos verdes y seguía sin saber que decir, no entendía nada, si decía que si algo malo podía pasar al igual que si decía que no, no entendía que estaba planeando el rubio... sin embargo, algo le decía que era necesario decir que si para que nada malo sucediera o al menos para que todo el plan siguiera su curso.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por comentar.**


End file.
